Historias Wandarinas II
by griffin.wings
Summary: ok, en palabras fandomescas, se puede decir que es un Twilight, en UA, con un toque de the Mortal Instruments, mitología de Vampire Diaries y SelfInserts.  empezó como un juego entre mi prima y yo con los personajes de Twilight y evolucionó en esto.
1. de miaus confesionarios

vengo a contarles de algo muy importante q pasó ayer...

luego del éxito de la fiesta de la semana pasada, los chicos decidieron hacer otra ayer... estos lobos están locos ¬¬

en fin, todos estaban invitados, mandamos a Collin y Brady para q recogieran a Sam y Emily, q estaban invitados tmbn, Seth quería invitar a los Cullen, pero como Leah había accedido esta vez a acompañarnos, decidimos no hacer nada q le hiciera querer matarnos a todos y restringimos la entrada de vampiros a uno (aka, solo yo)

igual, fue de lo más divertido. pasaron mil cosas, pero lo que en realidad quería contarles era,

bueno, llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, q se pueden imaginar q obvio no es acá, es en un lugar boscoso lejos de humanos dónde podamos estar en paz y libres. yo, como buena madre, estaba arreglando la fogata e intentando fundir los miles de kilos de queso que llevamos para acompañar la fogata (algo sospecho de q Seth y Jake extorsionan a Edward para todas estas cosas, están igual q con su manía de tener celulares T-T, en fin) el punto es q yo estaba en la fogata, arreglando la leña, en lo que los chicos, esto es, Brady y Collin, ayudaban buscando troncos para q pudiéramos sentarnos. los demás, como acostumbran se hacían tontos...

está bien xD Jake y Quil habían ido a cazar, pa tener q comer, Seth y Embry, hablaban de su tema favorito... Lola ¬¬ pero ya hablaré de eso luego.

así q yo estaba sola, preparando la fogata cuando me llega el olor de Leah, yo creí q no llegaría! entonces toda refunfuñosa, aunq sin q yo se lo pidiera, se puso a ayudarme con la fogata, fue la cosa más miau! =^^= yo la amé! pq eso significa q al fin me admitió como parte de la manada, por más que le haya costado ^^

y en fin. regresaron los chicos con la comida, y se sentaron a platicar con nosotras q claro, como buenas mjeres teníamos q cocinar ¬¬ incluso Emily se nos unió en cuanto llegaron, dejando q Sam se fuera a jugar con los otros, estúpidos machos! ¬¬ Brady, q es la cosa más dulce, nos ayudaba ^^ yo adoro al pequeño Brady. Collin se había ido de regreso a casa de Lola, para despedirse por si decidíamos cambiar las guardias para mañana y para ver q Eddie no se estuviera aprovechando de ella... yo adoro a Collin tmbn xDD

bueno, el punto es q todos éramos felices y comíamos, bueno... comían =^T-T^= y platicábamos y yo regañaba a Quil y Embry q querían hacer q Sethie fumara ¬¬ estúpidos lobos mayores! y Jake, en lugar de decirles nada, se moría de risa! el estúpido ¬¬ quieren pervertir a mi pobre y pequeño Sethukis y él se rie! Collin y Brady con él además, solo Leah me acompañaba en mi pleito con los dos estúpidos, tontos lobos ¬¬

y si, le estoy dando muchas vueltas, ::sigh::... es q, fué complicado.  
>en un momento de la noche, en q estábamos todos tranquilos y felices, Lobo X se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano. no necesitaba ser Sufri para saber lo q estaba pensando, ya habíamos hablado de decirle a la manada en cuanto estuviéramos reunidos. Emily q se había intuído algo había insistido a Sam q quería regresar temprano. y bueno, todos habían notado la extraña escena q teníamos Lobo X y yo, así q se hizo el silencio necesario, Lobo X suspiró y... les contó todo de un golpe.<p>

las reacciones fueron... miau.

Jake suspiró aliviado de q el secreto hubiera salido y caminó haicia Lobo X, le puso una mano en el hombro y no dijo nada más.  
>y no puedo decir los nombres de los demás pq por deducción sabrían quién es Lobo X xDD así q diremos...<p>

Lobo B, estúpido lobo B. casi se cae al suelo muerto de risa  
>Lobo C estaba boquiabierto, impactado y no reaccionó en un buen rato<br>Lobo D, se acercó a Lobo X, y cual gato, le purrureó el hombro y se fue corriendo por el mundo  
>Lobo E estaba más impactado por, cómo explicarlo sin decir lo obvio? bueno, estaba más impactado por otras razones q por el hecho en si de q se hubiera enamorado de Vampiro Y<br>Lobo F, ::sigh:: =^-.-^= tenía una sonrisa, de esas q solo Lobo F sabe poner q significa _yo ya lo sabía_

afortunadamente toda la manada lo aceptó... bueno, aún estamos en duda sobre lo q piensa Lobo C, q al salir de su estado catatónico se ahorró sus comentarios =^-.-^= en fin, todos opinaron al respecto, afirmativamente... e insistían a Lobo X q le declarara su amor a Vampiro Y, Lobo X solo se sonrojaba y no decía nada... Lobo X sonrojándose, es la cosa más miau del mundo *^*

en la noche pasaron varias cosas...

destruí el teléfono de la manada luego de q hablé con Lola y casi mato la lap q los Cullen le prestaron a Jake para q tuviéramos música en la fiesta... ::sigh::... estaba por irme a casa de Lola para decirle q era una tonta, pero la manada me detuvo, Sethie se enojó conmigo though... dijo q no sería más mi hijo hasta q me arreglara con la _tía Lola_, así q yo obsesivamente, luego de poner mi anuncio (y q los entrometidos los pusieran tmbn ¬¬) me puse a leer borradores... no es tan divertido o-O

hablé un buen rato con Embry, pobre chico ::sigh:: ya no se q puedo hacer con él... pero eso ya vendrá aparte

hablé tmbn con Sethie, antes de q se desheredara ¬¬ y me contaba de Reira... mi pequeñito enamorado =^T-T^=

y ya, escribiré lo demás en otra entrada... a ver q tanto alcanzo a hacer antes de irme con la familia... ::sigh:: seguro más de tres lobos me van a seguir... solo espero q no pase ningún desastre... Hades!

xoxo, Danush Black


	2. 2da entrada de febrero

XDDDD... ¬¬... creo que tendre que llevar a Edward a la reunion familiar (a que suena lindo, ne?) Ya que necesitare a un wuarura, por que si no Danush es capaz de matarme, frente a la familia... yo creo que no le importaria mucho... seria bien chido... de un lado ella con pose de Vampiro acechando a su presa, y yo la vampiro-humana, tranquia (de alguna manera), por que aun que mi veneno no sirve de mucho (por que aun no lo tengo), pero tendria mi fuerza y velocidad sobre humana... Eso ayudaria bastante... Toda la familia nos veria... y nosotras tendriamos que correr hacia un lugar menos poblado (un bosque, o algo) Alli peleariamos a muerte, pero me dejaria caer, para recibir el castigo que merezco (quien le cuelga a su prima adorada, y vive para contarlo!) Ella no cederia tan fcilmente, pero tal vez me perdonaria despues de 20 millones y medio de golpes... So, para evitar todo esto, podria hablarle, pero refiero ver que pasa... Ya lo decidi llevare a Eddie conmigo... por que Collin estaria obvio del lado de su madre... entonce, Edward que obvio no lastimaria a Danush, pero evitaria que me matara... Sigo esperando los chismes de Embry y Sath... Embry no se si te fijaste, pero, si algun dia de estos te vuelvo a ver... Moriras perro! leiste bien! moriras!... Besos a mi Sethie hermoso! XDDDDD No dejes que te corrompan esos tontos lobos! ^^ aqui la unica que te puede corromper con el cigarro...SOY YO! *^* well, no e visto esa pelicula de "My Fair Lady" pero ya veran! la vere! y completita!...

Bueno gente me voy... pero les dejo mi cabeza! XDDDDDDD Viva Jersey Girl! y Dirty Dancing! Tambien Sweeney Todd, y viva Broadway! y tambien Danush que todos la amamos! YAI! (cob) XDDDD

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	3. de miaus Sethúricos y anexos

esta fiesta creo q me llevará a lo menos tres entradas... miau xD

como les decía, cuando llegamos al bosque, mientras todos hacíamos algo productivo, Seth y Embry, sentados por ahí, hablaban de Lola. esto fue instructivo, me enteré de algo q no sabía...

_"cómo lograste no enamorarte de Lola?"_ le pregunta en una de esas Embry a Seth, q se reía mucho de Embry y sus predicamentos Lolescos _"todos los lobos no imprinteados q hemos estado cerca de ella nos hemos enamorado! cómo es q tu eres inmune?"_

_"Collin y Brady no están enamorados tampoco..."_

_"pero ellos son unos niños!"_ Brady q pasaba por atrás, reía del comentario de Embry

_"aparento la mayoría de edad, gracias"_ le dice todo contento xD

_"además, recuerda a la chica q cruzamos siempre en nuestras rondas... no lo deja en paz..."_ y Seth se reía de su blusheado hermano menor...

_"la recuerdo... la q trabaja en la heladería? de pelo negro, cierto?"_ le pregunta Embry, q obvio sabe todo lo q pasa en la cabeza de la manada, Brady le sonrió y se regresó a seguir buscando leña para la fogata, yo, q no había perdido palabra de la conversación, me enfuñé toda, mi pequeño Brady acosado por una humana! =^^=

_"pero tu no te dejas, verdad pequeño?"_ le pregunté cuando se acercó de nuevo... y los cuatro estúpidos, esto es, con Collin, que estaba por ahí cerca, se sueltan a reír, estúpidos lobos! ¬¬ y estúpido Jake q seguro sabía de esto y no me había dicho nada! ¬¬

_"bueno, quita a Brady q ya tiene chica entonces,"_ sigue Embry, decidido a encontrar el secreto de Seth _"Collin tmbn es inmune a Lola"_

_"y él no se está ligando a nadie!"_ les responde Brady de lo más servicial xD

_"cual es tu secreto Collin?"_ Collin, sin ponerles demasiada atención, seguía buscando leña por ahí cerca... parte buena de los sentidos lobosos, puedes mantener una plática con otros sin necesidad de estar cerca xD

_"yo estoy disfrutando mi infancia, no me importa si parezco de dieciocho, tengo catorce y prefiero jugar videojuegos... pero nadie sabe, tal vez termine enamorándome también..."_ y Brady se moría de risa! lo cual quería decir q esos dos tenían un secreto... tal vez algo q los demás no habían considerado importante, pues Seth y Embry parecían no saber de q hablaban los otros dos...

_"bueno Seth, tienes que decirnos tu receta, por el bien del pobre Collin, para q no sufra lo q yo"_ Seth se reía

_"no podría ayudarte... yo también estuve enamorado de Lola..."_y todos paramos en seco lo q estábamos haciendo.

_"QUÉ?"_ esa fue Leah xD _"como lograste que nadie de la manada lo supiera?"_ Seth se rió

_"paso tanto tiempo con Edward que aprendí a bloquear mi mente, sirve también con ustedes, lo siento chicos..."_ Embry no había salido del primer impacto y veía a Seth con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

_"pero... hermano, y Reira?"_ le pregunta Brady todo apesumbrado, no se si era por q su nuevo hermano mayor le había ocultado algo o por q él cree firmemente en q los lobos deben ser fieles a sus chicas

_"para alivio de Danush, ya no siento nada por Lola más q un eterno amor filial"_ se rió _"ya seríamos demasiados en la competencia por el amor de Lola! y ahora yo solo quiero a Reira ^^"_

_"pero..."_ Embry, que al fin logró reaccionar _"cómo hiciste para olvidarla? se mejor q nadie q eso es imposible..."_

_"no lo es"_ Seth suspiró _"pero a ti no te serviría mi receta... Edward..."_ Embry soltó una serie de insultos q me guardaré bien de transcribir

_"bueno,"_ Seth siguió _"ese _leech_ y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, más incluso del q conozco a Lola, y nunca lo había visto tan enamorado como ahora, con nadie había sido tan feliz, y lo q yo sentía por Lola no se podría comparar nunca con lo que él siente por ella, así q decidí dejar de complicarnos la vida a los dos y arruinar nuestra amistad"_

_"cosa q Lola hizo de todas maneras..."_ le dijo Embry, enojado

_"Lola no ha arruinado nuestra amistad"_ Seth, no-entiendo-cómo puede-ser-tan-inocente sonrió _"Edward sabe bien q Lola no se ha enamorado nunca de mi, solo le gusta hacerlo sufrir... cuando quiere a alguien, lo quiere en silencio, no es cosa q ande pregonando por ahí... como tu bien debes saber, Embry"_

_"Lola ya no me quiere... estúpido _leech_!..."_ suspiró _"estúpido lobo... ya no se q hacer"_ los otros suspiraron con él

_"tienes que dejarla en paz, Embry"_ le dijo Collin

_"debes pedirle a Jake q te ordene q te mantengas lejos..."_

_"pero... yo no quiero estar lejos de Lola!"_

_"es lo mejor, para los tres"_ Seth le sonrió, encouraging

_"sabes mejor q nadie q a la próxima tu y el estúpido _leech_ no se van a conformar solo con pelarse"_ le dijo Leah, q había estado haciendo como q no prestaba atención, pero q estaba escuchando todo xD _"aunq yo no te lo reprocharía si así pasara"_

_"no podría matar al [inserte otra sarta de insultos] _leech_, y no solo por Lola... no podría haecer algo que lastimara a mi manada..."_ Seth le sonrió.

pero antes de q la cosa pudiera seguir, del otro lado del bosque percibí el aroma de Jake, q regresaba de cacería de lo más contento, entones le grito. _"Jacob Black, ven aquí inmediatamente!"_ ese lobo tenía q responder una o dos cosas sobre el incidente de Brady

y todos se morían de risa... tontos ¬¬ dicen q no hay nada más aterrador que yo enojada con Jake... ::sigh::

ya q estábamos a media fiesta, yo ñoñeaba con Jake cuando Seth se acerca, con la cara de _cachoro en problemas_ q tanto me gusta xD Jake se paró, muerto de risa y nos dejó solos. yo, en mi papel de _Mamá Loba_ le pregunté que era lo que le pasaba, entonces, todo lindo, regarga su frente en mi hombro, como si fuera el niño de dieciseis q es y no el de más de veinte q aparenta...

_"estás enojada conmigo, _Mamá Loba_? yo quería decirte lo de Lola, pero ya tenías muchas preocupaciones con Edward y todo, y no quería que te preocuparas más... además, yo ya había decidido olvidarme de ella... pero si se lo decía a alguien, tal vez sería más difícil"_ lo abracé, este Sethie mio es la cosa más linda del mundo! le pregunté que habría hecho si Lola se hubiera enamorado verídicamente de él, y mi pobre lobito suspiró _"lo mismo... no me hubiera gustado lastimar a Lola, pero se q aunq ella me quisiera, yo no la querría tanto como la quiere Edward, no valía la pena que todos termináramos lastimados en esta historia. además, ahora tengo a Reira, y soy feliz ^^ pq aunq Lola me gustaba mucho, se q a Reira la puedo llegar a querer de verdad..."_ luego se quedó callado por un rato, y me voltea a ver todo consternado _"crees q Reira me quiera de verdad? no será q sale conmigo solo por seguir la moda que pusieron Lola y Sayuri de salir con mounstros mitológicos?"_ y yo lo abrazaba, mi pobre lobito enamorado

y bueno, esa es la historia de Seth... ahora solo falta una, creo...

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p>

[yai! acabo de ver q hice la primera entrada de febrero! feliz febrero, gente!]


	4. Ñoñeando XD

"... Me llamo Lola, y tengo un Cullen, que mas que un Cullen, Es un Eward..." XDDDDD es una invension de mi madre, no mia, pero a que no esta genial! Bueno de hecho yo venia a contarles las ñoñese que hicimos en la mañana Eddie y yo, ya que Collin desaparecio misteriosamente.  
>En fin, en la mañana Edward me levanto temprano, me dijo que tenia que arreglar todo mi cuarto, y hacer otras cosas que me faltaban, si es que queria que el me acompañara con los tios... Tons`me puse a acomodar todo el cuarto, alimente a los miaus y a los guaus, me bañe y cuando sali de mi cuarto ya vestidita toda linda, Edward aparecio frente a mi, y me dijo "Wow! te ves demasiado bien...OH NO! VAS A VER A TU AMANTE!..." XDDDD Yo amo los celos de Edward, ahora realmente me arrepiento de no haberme tomado una foto vestida como el... Fue muy gracioso, sobre todo cuando llegue de l aescuela, me puse el "disfraz" una vez mas, y el me dijo "Ja! no me puedes imitar..." pero yo obvio lo rete a imitarme a mi, pero como buen mozo me tomo por la cintura y me dijo "No Lola... nadie te puede igualar..." y luego mas ñoñeses...<br>Otra ñoñes, fue el dia en que Embry llego, cuando bajo las escaleras con Embry atado a una correa de perro, y me dijo "...Lola, amor..." . Y hoy una de las mas ñoñas, salimos al patio no habia sol, asi que mi gata, se acerco a nosotros, nos miro y luego comenzo a jugar en el pasto, persiguiendo lagartijas (creo) , se acerco a Edward que me abrazaba por la cintura y su rosrtro estaba entre mi cabello, Edward volteo a verla, y le dijo "Con que eso quieres... pues lo siento, creo que es imposible que la deje en paz..." No era necesario preguntar, ya sabia de que hablaban (o pensaban) Edward tomo a Naomi, la coloco entre sus brazos y luego le dijo, "no me la voy a comer, lo juro..." yo rei, y bese en la cabeza a Naomi... El la bajo y caminamos hacia la casa, el sol salio, y la piel de Edward rompio en miles de destellos de luz, como el brillo del sol sobre el agua cristalina, como un millon de diamantes, fue realmente hermoso, yo simplemente me veia mas blanca que de costumbre... me acerque a el y le dije "Si la chica rara necesita algo, es su media costilla, no crees?..." Me beso y luego entramos, donde estaban Alice y Jasper jugando con la consola (pobre enajenados), yo no se por que se empeñan en jugar, siempre gana Alice... Edward, que estaba a mi lado me volteo a ver con una cara imposible de interpretar, me dijo "Quieres ponerte algo menos... abierto... por favor, no queremos mas pleitos con hombres lobo, y humanos seuctores de Lolas" Voltee a ver mi blusa, se le habia desabrochado un boton de arriba, dejando al descubierto una parte de mis senos, (esto me recuerda a alguien, pero ese alguien no estaba alli para decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo) Yo me sonrroje, rei y lo volvia abrochar... XDDDD tengo que admitirlo... si me dio un poco de vergüensa... Y bueno ya que acabe con las noñeses, me voy a ver si Danush escribio algo...OH esperen... NO A ESCRITO NADA!...¬¬...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	5. Hoy!

Ok, les cuento desde el principio, cuando sali de la casa con la fam detras, Edward insistia en llevarme en su "super humilde carrito", yo me negue diciendole que me seguiera, pero el por primera vez, me dio la opcion de presentarse ante la familia, yo casi me doy un tiro (siento no haberte contado Danush, es que habia demasiado publico) So, yo me negue rotundamente a presentarle a la familia, a Edward, ubiera sido muy extraño... _Hola! ya llegamos, por sierto, el chico guapo,alto,fuerte,de aspecto moribundo, de ojos color oro cambiantes de color y paliducho, es mi novio, se llama Edward Cullen, tiene 17-106 años, y es muy sexy... ah1 por sierto, es vampiro y por mas calmado que parezca, tiene sed!..._O.O que miedo! Seria incapaz de hacer algo asi! Edward solo se mantiene en secreto por algunas personas, aun que la fam esta enterada de alguna forma, o sospechan algo... Cuando llegamos a la casa yo iba con Bananita, entramos y estaban la prima adorada Danush ^^ y la aun-no-encuentro-el-nombre-apropiado-otra! juntitas viendo la tele (¬¬ me enojo de que tu te enojas! ¬¬) Obvio viendo a los Pumas. So, saludamos a todos, pero antes de sentarme, no podia hacerlo, Danush sabia cuando golpearme, sabia cuando me iba a sentar entonces podria morderme, y yo pude haberme convertido en la vamp perfecta para mi Eddie (la ecena del sillon ^^) ... Cuando le pregunte por mi hora de partida, ella me dijo "no voy a hablar con usted srt. Cullen" pero estan de acuerdo en que si me dijo cullen o Lola, estaba dispuesta a perdonarme la vida! So, me sente y ella saco chocolates de su rata (literalmente) *^* ella me tiene prohibidos los chocolates! pero me los regalo! yop que...! Miau! yo la amo! pero en ese momento no podia amarla, es que estaba Ruth aun que ella (Danush) no se quedo atras, presumiendole al mundo las veces que escribimos, nos hablamos... (aun que estubiera a punto de matarme) hasta que no lo soporte mas, y decidi que si ella iba a estar en su pose de "No te hago caso, no estas aqui!" yo tendria que hacer lo mismo... Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, nos ignorabamos y usabamos a Bananita de intermediario... Hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de salir a discutir el asunto, salimos hablamos y hablamos pero creo que aun que trate de explicarle, no logre mucho. Me dijo que un lobo estupido me esperaba asi que corri hacia Bananita y regresamos a la casa. Ya adentro despues de veinte mil y un abrazos y medio, que me dio Danush, incluyendo las veces que me lamio! ¬¬, mi tio me dijo que lo acompañara por mi padre a la plaza de toros. Cuando llegamos me dejo esperando en el carro, Voltee hacia atras... alli estaba, en una moto negra de montaña ( o de carrera, quien soy yo para distinguirlas), desde una esquina, solo el cigarro encendido iluminaba su rostro... le sonrrei pero luego reaccione a lo que habia hecho, borre mi sonrrisa y me voltee hacia mi ventana, un carro a parecio al lado, bajo la ventanilla, era Edward me guiñio el ojo y despues de voltear hacia la direccion de Embry, desaparecio. Regrese a ver en donde estaba la moto, ya no estaba... So, cuando regresamos al jacal, estubimos luchando a muerte Danush, Himura y yo, hasta que llego al hora de despedirse... Acompañe a Danush a la puerta de abajo, nos despedimos, se fueron y alli estaban los dos, el carro en una esquina y la moto en el rincon mas alejado del parque... Cerre la puerta... me deslice hacia abajo pegando mi espalda con la puerta y suspire fuertemente, tome un gran bocado de aire y regrese con la fam, despues de un ratico decidimos que era hora de regresar a la madriguera, todo el camino Himura insitia en que algo raro pasaba entre Danush y yo, yo guarde mis comentariso (como suelo hacer) y luego de dejar a Bananita en su casa, llegamos aca donde ya estaba Eddie en mi cuarto, pero ahora que abri mi morral, encontre una nota... no quiero leerle... se que es de el, o al menos espero que sea de el...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	6. de miaus bostezados

aparentemente no saldrá hoy la entrada sobre Embry y Lola, pero para q la humana tenga algo q leer mañana cuando despierte, en lo que yo termino la otra, les dejo una pequeña entrada sobre la reunión de manada de hoy.

ya que regresamos todos a casa sanos y salvos, lo cual fue casi un milagro, pasamos a la parte menos favorita de la manada, rondas, tareas, reportes y la siempre esperada hora de _quién será el nuevo lobo de Lola?_

escuchamos los reportes de los grupos y de Leah, q hace rondas sola.

se asignaron los nuevos territorios, se dieron algunas órdenes_Danush les pide amablemente..._ risa general, tontos ¬¬ _que dejen de consentir a la humana, todos sabemos que es una mascota adorable, pero recuerden que los chocolates en exceso son malos para ella y q debe hacer la tarea sola si esperamos que entre a la preparatoria un día, así q chicos, evítenme q Danush me regañe toda la semana, vale?_ tontos lobos q no entienden la importancia de mantener en buen estado a la humana ¬¬

y... llegamos a la parte esperada por todos, como siempre, Seth esperaba ilusionado que le regresaran su puesto original, Brady consideraba las posibilidades de cuidar de Lola, Collin, todo callado, hacía como si no le importara que le quitaran la guardia del humano, otras personas... ya lo sabrán luego xD

y entonces, Jake mandó a Quil y Embry a otra ruta, los chicos (los más chicos) hacían rondas por la casa, Leah, q igual nunca hace caso, tomó sus rondas habituales.

todos, sabiendo que quedaban pocos candidatos, contaban el dinero apostado, pensaban en que iban a gastarlo cuando ganaran, planeaban un baile de la victoria cuando lo eligieran...

_Seth... te vas con Brady a la ruta habitual, seguro q las chicas de los helados les extrañarían..._ Seth suspiró derrotado y aceptó sin protestar esta vez

_Collin, hiciste un buen trabajo, le agradas a los Cullen, e incluso a Lola, aunq no lo acepte en voz alta, así que puedes seguir otra semana a cargo de cuidar a la humana_ Collin veía a los otros con cara de _ja! les gané a todos!_ y hacía un baile de la victoria... antes de recordar que su dignidad no le permitía eso xDD

Collin se despidió primero y salió corriendo a casa de Lola, q la había dejado sola con Luju por mucho tiempo, aunq aún le dio tiempo a Embry de hablar con él un rato antes de q saliera...

los demás nos preparamos para dormir en nuestros lugares habituales, esto es, Jake, Seth, Brady y yo acá, Quil con Claire, y Embry... well, decidió que esta noche se iba a perder por el mundo...

y como estamos todos muy cansados, le corto acá

por cierto, q pueden esperar para la otra entrada?  
>más sobre la nota misteriosa, las historias de Embry el día de la fogata, motos negras, volvos grises, bodas y raptos... en el mismo canal a la misma hora!<p>

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush ::bostezo:: Black<p> 


	7. La nota

Ayer decidi enfrentar la verdad, antes de subir a mi cuarto, tome mi morral y me sente en el sillon del estudio, respire hondo y saque el pequeño papelito que estaba dentro de mi libreta de dibujo (esto realmente era una pista?) Lo abri, y solo era un estilo de direccion, no venia un telefono, tanpoco venia un saludo (pero la letra era bastante escribi-mientras-iba-en-el-camion) La direccion era facil, estaba a unas calles de donde vivo. Decidi obvio no ir, ni ayer ni hoy ni mañana, tal vez en un arranque de cordura lo haria, pero... tal vez, el... no! el no me dejo la nota, yo lo se!

En fin, subi las escaleras, Edward estaba en mi cama, leyendo uno de mis libros, cuando lo dejo, supe cual era. Era "Flores en el atico" de _Virginia. c. Andrwes,_ habia olvidado por completo que habai dejado una flor secandose en una de sus paginas, el la tomo, la levanto hasta que quedara entre nosotros dos, en tonces_ dijo de quien? cuando? y por que?..._ XDDDD yo le conthabia sido muchisimo tiempo atras, que mi rpimas (Nena) me habia dado la idea de meterla en un libro hasta que se secara. Edward estaba a unos centimetros nulos de besarme, caundo asi como se fue, de la nada aparecio Collin (estaba a punto de escribir Embry! ¬¬ ETUPIDO PERRO! ¬¬) Edward no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de mi, pero yo sin embargo me retire, casi chocando con la pared, baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, tenia bastante sed, la garanta me dolia, y aun seguia pensando en _inombrable 2 ,_ en una moto, con un cigarro iluminando su rostro. Trate de recordar esa facciones que de vez en cuando las podia ver de cerca (ustedes saben por que...) pero me fue imposible recordarlo, mi memoria se bloqueaba instantaneamente.

Subi con Edward, y me empeñe en dormir, hoy a las ocho exactamente, mi madre decidio entrar a mi cuarto, ni siquiera se para que. Sin darme cuenta di una vuelta en la cama hasta quedar en la orilla donde acostumbra dormir Edward y dije _Lo siento Edward... Eward?... no! ah! Edward!..._ busque entre las sabanas, pero caundo vi hacia el armario, mi madre me veia raro, le sonrrei y me tire de nuevo a la cama, cuando salio, Eddie aparecio de la nada (que raro) y me dijo _si no quieres que me descubran, al menos se prudente..._ el se bulaba de mi preocupacion hacia el! ahora uno no puede ponerse celoso o preocuparse, por que la gente se enoja o se rie!...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen

P.D. Ayer en la noche, cuaundo veniamos de regreso. Yo pregunte_que es mejor, Edward? o Embry?_ y los tontos contestaron... ¬¬ yo me guardo mis comentarios...


	8. de miaus not again

lo siento Lola, se q estás bloqueando el recuerdo, pero tengo q contarlo...

en cuanto regresamos a la casa, subí de inmediato a mi cuarto y me fuí corriendo a todo lo que daba para poder regresar a casa de mi tío, llegué justo a tiempo, Lola estaba saliendo del edificio, su familia distraida por el mundo, y Embry logró acercarse a ella, con la manada alrededor, escondidos entre las sombras, para prevenir cualquier accidente.

_"vine a despedirme de ti... ya que la otra vez te enojaste pq no me despedí, esta vez haré las cosas bien, vine a despedirme de ti pq ya no voy a cruzar tu camino de nuevo. esta noche cambiamos de rondas, y he decidido pedirle a Jake q me mande lejos y me prohíba acercarme a ti, será lo mejor para todos, ya no tienes q preocuparte más por que lastime a... a ese _undead_, ya no me acercaré a ti, pero siempre te voy a querer, siempre serás lo más importante para mi, se que lo arruiné, pero me queda el consuelo de q alguna vez me quisiste... y ahora para que me odies bien..."_se acercó a Lola para dárle un rápido beso antes de q Edward pudiera reaccionar, y se fue riendo, saltó a su moto (de dónde diablos sacó la moto? ya lo sabrán xD) y se fue a toda velocidad con la manada tras él. esto es, menos Jake y yo que nos quedamos cerca para cuidar de Lola y Edward... pobre Lola confundida xD

vimos a Edward, q se aseguró que Lola entrara al auto con sus progenitores y se fue a dar caza al lobo, justo lo que temíamos! así q para allá vamos Jake y yo corriendo tras él. afortunadamente la moto de Embry es mucho más rápida q el volvo de Edward, pero el vampiro es más rápido que la moto, aunq no tanto q la misma moto conducida por un lobo. igual Edward dejó su volvo y salió corriendo tras Embry, sin escuchar mis súplicas de q se detuviera, y las burlas de Jake... Edward corriendo es más rápido q yo, estúpido vampiro! pero no más q Jake, yo llegue cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en una construcción abandonada.

Embry tenía una sonrisa sarcástica, y esperaba con los brazos cruzados a Edward, que temblaba e intentaba contenerse.

_"que pasa _leech_? creí q me estabas siguiendo para matarme, aquí estoy. de haber sabido que solo te ibas a quedar ahí seguía mejor con mi camino"_ Embry ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de transformarse.

_"no voy a matarte, le debo al menos eso a Jake"_ Embry se rió,

_"nah, sabes q si me matas Lola sufriría mucho y no quieres aceptar que le importo, esto es puro egoísmo tuyo"_

_"no me tientes _mongrel_ que me está costando contenerme"_

_"no me escuchsate, estúpido _bloodsucker_? ya me voy, me alejaré por siempre de ella, que caso tiene matarme ahora?"_

_"se que algo tramas, no te rendirías tan fácilmente"_ Embry sonrió más ampliamente

_"estúpido _leech_, Lola está por regresar a su casa, en realidad quieres que llegue y no te vea ahí? no se pq te recuerdo yo estas cosas, si las olvidaras se daría cuenta de lo imbecil que eres y te dejaría de una buena vez"_ se dio la meida vuelta, subió a la moto y siguió su camino al cubil. los _leech_ friends nos despedimos de Edward y salimos corriendo tras Embry... maldito perro q no comparte su estúpida moto ¬¬ (amo su moto T-T)

pasó la junta, en la que, para sorpresa general, Jake en pose Alpha, le ordenó a Embry q se mantuviera alejado de Lola, Embry suspiró aliviado, pobre Embry! Jake lo mandó con Quil a hacer rondas al sur-sur de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible de Lola.

luego de que Collin fuera designado como guardia Lolesco, Embry lo detuvo, ya que estaba por irse y le dió un pedazo de papel... quieren saber que tanto decían? yo tmbn xD  
>Jake me contó después, parte del estúpido plan <em>no-me-acercaré-a-Lola<em> de Embry. le dió una dirección y una nota q tendría q darle a Lola cuando fuera a la dirección indicada, la nota decía algo como, _la orden de Jake es que me mantenga alejado, yo no puedo acercarme a ti, pero mientras tu quieras verme, mientras tu te acerques a donde yo estoy, ya que por decisión ropia hayas venido a esta dirección, no estaré rompiendo las órdenes. siempre que me necesites, pregúntale a tu lobo de servicio mi ubicación, y posiblemente me pueda acercar a ti.  
>con todo mi cariño, como siempre.<br>Embry_

Collin aceptó el encargo... por alguna razón estos dos se están haciendo buenos amigos... yo no entiendo a estos lobos =^-.-^= si hay alguien completamente opuesto a Collin, ese es Embry, y aún así, son amigos... es raro.

ahora todos estamos esperando q Lola decida o no ir a la dirección... será q Luju se entere? será q mejor esribo las penas de amor de Embry en otra entrada?

yo creo q si...

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	9. TT miii!

No lo puedo soportar! Lo admito! ayer Embry hablo conmigo! T-T (estupida danush! ¬¬) si tambien confieso que estoy llorando (literalmente) Edawrd... el... yo no voy a hablar con nadie... todos son unos tontos! ¬¬... el ARG! ¬¬ Podria matarlo en este momento! ... Yo no voy a... si voy a... no!... estupido! lo que quiere Embry, es que valla tras el, pues que crees no soy tu tonta! no te voy a seguir, no te voy ah ! no! Yo amo a Edward, si siguiera al fin del mundo a alguien seria a Edward, no a ti! sarnoso! ...

Mira Embry encontre una cancion para ti!  
><em>There`ll be spring every year without you, england still will be here without you, there`ll be fruit on the tree, and shore by the sea, there`ll be crumpets and tea without you, art and music will thrive without you, somehow keats will survive without you, and there still will be rain, on that plain down in spain, even that will remain without you... I can do without you, you dear friend, how talk so well, you can go to hartford, hereford and hampshire... If they can do without you, Ducky, So I can... I shall not feel alone without you, I can stand by my own without you, So go back in your shell, I can do bloody well- (<em>y el tipo empieza de egocentrico ¬¬... pero ese no es el punto... yo puedo terminar la frase!) _WHITH-OUT...YOOOOOUUUUU!... _pero te encontre una frase, que creo que te queda, de por si, tu eres asi _I`m very greateful she`s a woman and so easy to forget, rether like a habit one can always break... and yet I`ve grown accustomed to the trace, of something in the air, accustomed to her face... Eliza?... where the devil are my sllipers?... (_NO LES VOY A DECIR QUE PASA, EN QUE MOMENTO NI POR QUE, YA ES SU PROBLEMA... ¬¬)

De acuerdo, lo admito, hace un rato fui a la direccion, le dije a la fam que iba a slir en bicicleta, Edward se puso de lo mas contento, claro luju tenia que aprovechar el momento no?, le dije que queria estar sola (literal, sin guardias extraños) El accedio, y le encargue a Alice que mantuviera lejos a los lobos y vampis, y bueno, como linda hermana que es, me hizo el favor. Tome el morral de siempre, la pequeña notita, ya antes de subirme a la bici, Collin me dio una nota, me dijo que de preferencia la leyera cuando estuviera lejos, y alla voy yo, como loca a perderme entre la soledad, la calle estaba vacia... la direccion era una bodega, abandonada, enfrente de las canchas de football, un pqueño parque la rodea, de hecho la direccion no estaba tan cerca de mi casa como yo creia. Deje la bicicleta en la banqueta, no se que podia pasar en ese momento, no pude imaginar nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, si queria uir, pdia, si queria matarlo, lo hubiera considerado, pero... ok, entre, trague saliva respire hondo, camine hacia unas escaleras, me sente y coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas sollozando en silencio, me preguntaba donde estaba? que era lo que esperaba? por que me hacia sufrir? recorde que tenia la nota que me habia dado Collin, la lei, no pude acabar la estupida nota, senti que me miraban, levante la vista, alli etaba Embry, recargado en la puerta principal, ota vez con el estupido cigarro que iluminaba la obscuridad, percibi lagrimas en mi rostro, las seque, atras de el, la moto (de donde la saco?) El taria una chamarra negra de cuero abierta, no taria camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho, unos jeans rotos como de costumbre, aun tenia el cabello largo, habia olvidado su cabello por completo, seguia sentada, el aun estaba parado fumando, sin decir nada. Que esperaba? que le hablara? que llorara? que lo apuñalara a caso?... No me dijo nada, tiro el cigarro aun lado, con pasos agiles certeros y rapidos se acerco ami me levanto, me miro a los ojos, queria golpearlo, pero algo estupidamnte fuerte me lo impedia, no dijimos nada, me tomo las manoa y luego de la nada me abrazo, yo estaba tieza, como una tabla completamente lisa, sin sentimientos ni curvas, quede entre sus brazos un rato, hasta que no se pudo controlar, de nuevo intento besrme, logre esquivarlo, me solte de entre sus brazos _tengo que irme..._ le dije. Sali de alli corriendo corri hacia la mitad de la cancha, levantando tierra tras de mi, solo logre escuchar el rugir de la moto, cai al suelo de rodillas, levante la vista y ali estaba la clasica y estupida pose de "gosht rider" la moto de Embry y el etaban delante de mi... se bajo se sento en el suelo a un lado mio, aun sin decir nada, me tomo en brazos (como ustedes saben, tratando de salvar a la doncella en peligro) entonce fue cuando no lo soporte mas, me voltee, y le di un puñetazo en la cara (fuerza y rapidez vampirica subdesarrollada, recuerdan?) Embry me solto, cai de pie y el se tiro (solo) al suelo, tenia ganas de golpearlo de nuevo pero vi que realmente le habia dolido... Levanto la vista, me vio, y luego sonrrio ampliamente, y dijo _esa es la Lola que yo conozco _tenia la marca de mi puño en su mejilla (lo mejor es que ese dia llebava el anillo que me dio Edward) eso quiere decir que le raje la mejilla, solo una pequeña gota de sangre escurrio por su rostro... La mire con los ojos abiertos a todo, el me miro confuso, y luego rio diciendo _jajaja sabes que me haria feliz? que si algun dia muero, tu bebas mi sangre _se acerco lentamente hacia mi, con las manos extendidas para tomer mi rostro, di un salto hacia atras, corri de regreso a la bodega, pero en ese momento... paso tan rapido. Ok a ver si me explico... Yo en plena carrera quede a la mitad de la calle donde un carro habia frenado delante de mi ( no me atropello, freno) mientras Embry gritaba _LOLA! _Edward bajo del carro corrio hacia las canchas mientras me gritaba _sube al auto! ahora! _yo no podia subirme y ver como se mataban esos idiotas, abri y cerre la puerta del Volvo, luego corri tras Edward, los dos se miraban...Embry comenzo a hablar

_estupido leech! pudiste haber la matado, estas loco!_

_"Que?, tu te ibas a alejar recuerdas? a caso no cumples tus palabras? ahora si perro, no hay mas oportunidades para ti..."_

_"Ya viiste, yo no la traje ella bino sola, no puede resistir el estar lejos de mi, no te ama, o si? _se burlaba Embry

_"Ya basta! eres un imbecil! Lola me ama! Y si esta aqui es por lastima, tu no la tienes! Callate y pelea! _Gruñia Edward

_"Venga leech! eh estado esperando el matarte desde hace tiempo..." _Embry temblaba, hasta que se convirtio

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _gritaba yo desde un angulo distinto al de ellos, yo estaba ya en el suelo, cai rendida, decidida a no ver como se mataban esos dos, entonces algo corrio por mis venas, algo que realmente me ardia, me levante y corri mas rapido de lo que suelo correr, llegue a la pelea Embry se estaba lanzando sobre Edward, cuando llegue a intersepatar el golpe de Embry, golpee contra el, en su flanco izquierdo, Edward se habia quedado quieto, como esperando a que Embry lo matara. Embry, al notar que lo habia golpeado yo, no dio mas lucha quede sobre el, era un momento distinto al que habia planenado encontrar, Embry me vio de una manera, damsiado triste, lo abraze, le pedi mil disculpas, y luego le susurre al oido _lo amo, por favor entiendelo, pero hay algo en ti que... NO! no tengo por que decirtelo... yo nunca te e querido! estupido! a quien crees que prefiero! egocentrico! idiota!... _solte a lorra, alejandome de la estupida ecena, Edward me tomo de los hombros, yo le dije _largate! tu y el perro! pudranse los dos! _Corri entre las calles, hasta que llegue a un bosque, me tire bajo la sombra de un árbol, entonces pense... la cabeza me olia, miles de ecenas pasaron frente a mis ojos... Veia la chaqueta negra de Embry tirada en la cancha, rota, sucia, arruinada por completo, de ella salia una cajetilla, y el encendedor, ese tonto me robo el encendeor... Otra era, Eward manejando mas lo mas rapido posible, estrellandose entre una multitud de personas, sangre, gritos, llanto, y un vampiro sediento... La cabeza realmente me dolia! me desmaye... cuando desperte,estaba a la mitad de la cancha, Embry sosteniendo me cabeza mientras mi cuerpo estaba tendido en la tierra... con un poco de aturdimiento le pregunte..._Que paso? _el contesto sonrriendo _Lo que paso Lola, fue que me golpeaste, cai, y al momento de levantarme, bueno, tu sabes intente besarte de nuevo, tu te lanzaste sobre mi, intentando tomar mi sangre... yo por mas tonto que parezca, estaba facinado de morir entre tu cuerpo y mi moto, pero cuando probaste mi sangre, bueno, casi vomitas! creo que por esa razon no te gusto... _no pude evitarlo... solte una carcajada junto con Embry... Me levanto, me sacudi la tierra y me propuso el darme una vuelta en moto, y yo le propuse el que yo manejara la moto... en fin, voto por caminar una rato, pero yo por jugar un partidito de foot, y ok, de la nada saco un balon, y jugamos un rato... No platicamos en absoluto, solo nos tirabamos en el suelo a ver el cielo, el de vez en cuando tenia otras intenciones, pero yo preferi levantarme, cada vez que eso pasara, vi el relo, y supe que era hora de regresar. Me subi a la bicicleta, Embry saco un cigarro lo prendio, y me ofrecio solo una probadita, y le dije _si seguro! quieres que llegue oliendo a tabaco a mi casa... aparte podrai jurar que eso es mota! jajaja... no te voy a dar el gusto de compartir un cigarro conmigo... _Sonrrio, me beso la mejilla, se despidio y mientras yo me alejaba de la ecena el seguia parado junto a la moto, conel cigarro prendido, seduciendome cada segundo que pasaba...

Bueno caundo llegue a mi casa, todos seguian en lo habitual Edward estaba en mi cuarto, espiando una caja llena de chucherias, y entonces cada vez pasaban mas ñoñeses... ok, entonces ya les conte el suceso inmoral que sucedio con el perro idiota y sarnoso!

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	10. Edward

Hola… hoy me toca platicarles algo… (Lola se volvió loca, no me dejo leer ninguna de las entradas anteriores…)

La verdadera historia:

Carlisle y yo solíamos cazar de vez en cuando, en un bosque cerca de Phoenix. Y un día como cualquier otro encontramos una mujer, desaliñada, aturdida y por lo visto totalmente perdida, Carlilse, siempre galante y amable, se acerco a la mujer, le pregunto su nombre, donde vivía y que le había pasado. La mujer contesto a todas sus preguntas; su nombre es Stephenie Meyer, vivía cerca del centro de Forks, y su gran historia sobre lo que le había sucedido, era que hizo contacto con extraterrestres y estos se la llevaron a su planeta, para presentarle a su rey. Yo reía, pero Carlisle me callaba con la mirada, Llevamos a la mujer hasta su casa, su marido la recibió en la puerta, nos permitieron pasar, Carlisle platicaba con los adultos, mientras los hijos Stephenie me molestaban (a veces es bueno eso de tener una paciencia inagotable).  
>A la hora de despedirnos, la familia insistió en invitarnos a comer al día siguiente, nos dijeron que lleváramos a la familia completa, Carlisle no dudo nunca en hacerlo, así que allí estuvimos al día siguiente. Stephie nunca se alejo de mi, siempre estaba siguiéndome, creo que eso explica el libro, no? Bueno, Stephie y yo éramos grandes amigo aun que me acosaba como Lucy acosa a Anthony en Sweeney Todd, ella me llamaba cada 5 segundos para preguntarme o hablarme de cualquier cosa. Un día Stephie nos presento con sus amigo quilites de la reserva, de alguna manera ya nos conocíamos, pero note que Stephie también acosaba a otro chico, su nombre, Jacob. Jacob y yo éramos grande amigos, y ambos nos burlábamos de Stephie y su obsesión enfermiza por nosotros dos. Supongo que se dio cuenta y por eso escribió que éramos enemigos. Paso el tiempo, y Los lobos y nosotros llegamos a llevarnos bastante bien, excepto por algunos. Un día decidimos que teníamos que irnos, nos despedimos de todos, Stephie no tomo muy bien la despedida y nos amenazo, ella sabia lo que éramos, sabias de la manada y de nosotros. La tranquilizamos, logro entenderlo y luego de un rato dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, me dijo que sabia que yo iba a regresar nos íbamos a casar y tendríamos una hermosa hija mitad vampiro mitad humano (yo se que pude haber omitido esta parte frente a Lola, pero ella quería la historia completa) Luego llamo a Jacob le dijo algo como, "siempre serás mi mejor amigo" y luego regreso con nosotros…<p>

Bueno después de un tiempo, leí en una vitrina "Stephenie Meyer – Twilight" entre a la tienda, compre un libro y obvio lo leí, seguí la saga completa leí todos y cada uno de sus libros, hasta vi la película, antes de conocer a Lola, sentía que tenia que conocer a la tal Bella, pero después de un tiempo entendí que Stephie era Bella y no pude contener las ganas de reírme en plena sala de cine…

Entonces, como Carlisle consiguió unas vacaciones de en sueño en Oaxaca, decidí salir una noche, estaba caminando por allí con Jasper, Cuando decidí entrar a un mercado afuera de una Iglesia. Cuando entro, percibí el olor de un vampiro junto a ella, pero por lo que note era el olor de un vampiro adaptado a la vida citadina y poblada, así que no corría peligro acercándome a la humana, era un olor demasiado atrayente, era un olor que decía "Voltea a verme, ahora!" Entro, se veía de lo mas rara, si Alice hubiera estado allí pudo haber golpeado a Lola, por usar algo tan llamativo a su estilo. En el momento que entro, lo primero que vio fueron directamente mis ojos, no se sintió intimidada por la mirada, Y supe que no la podía dejar ir, trate de hacerme el interesante, pasaba por donde ella estaba, cada que podía intentaba hacer cosas llamativas, solo ese día claro, hasta que logre captar su atención, lo oí decir "tengo que seguirlo" y yo como buen pretendiente, espere en una reja, recargado con Jasper a mi izquierda. Ambos de negro, Lola salio corriendo de entre los puestos y la gente, se paro enfrente de mi arriba de las escaleras, recobro la pose, y me miro con ojos de seducción, alzo la cara dejando al descubierto su cuello, entonces cuando Jasper estaba a punto de moverse, apareció la vampiro que iba con Lola, Danush. Que manera de presentarnos fue ese día, los demás días también buscaba a Lola, la seguía a todas partes... Danush siempre estaba vigilándome, me amenazaba por lo bajo… Lola, siempre saltaba y corría por todos lados, el solo pensar en la fuerza, agilidad y velocidad que tendría si fuera vampiro, me atrajo más hacia ella. Cada mirada que proporcionaba al vació, yo sabia que era para mi. En fin, todo el tiempo que estuvo de viaje, la seguí, hasta que se presento el momento de darme a la luz (en sentido figurado) Lola cayó rendida. Siempre que recuerda el día en que nos conocimos, se pone de lo mas feliz, como si ese día hubiera sido el final de su vida anterior, aun que me preocupa que cada día es mas fuerte, corre mas rápido, y la agilidad no se queda atrás, de verdad me preocupa, todos los día amanece mas pálida, y de vez en cuando a llegado a cortar la piel de alguien con el fin, de beber una gota de sangre, será psicológico? O, mientras duerme algo malo le pasa?...

So, esa es la historia, sobre la loca obsesionada, que después de un tiempo se enamoro de Embry….. NO HABLO DE LOLA ¬¬ ¡!

atte.: Edward Cullen


	11. de miaus q ríen xD

yo me sigo riendo con la historia de Edward! xDDDDDD tantos celos, tantos enojos, tanto _claro, no fuera yo Renesmee_ q hacían q Jake se enojara conmigo, para q la hitoria fuera así de tonta! xDDDDD ahora entiendo pq Jake no quiso contarme la verdad sobre Bella, Nessie y se negó a leer los libros, ver la peli o escuchar el soundtrack, incluso.

el otro día q me descubrió viendo [aka, casi babeando] con unos videos de Taylor Lautner, se enfuñó y se fue refunfuñando sobre Jakes falsos y malos imitadores xDD

pero ahora que se toda la verdad... tengo q hacer q Jake vea _New Moon_ conmigo cuando salga! xDDDDD una peli completa llena de un falso Jake y una Steph/Bella... great! xDDDD

ya, ya pasó xDDDDDD no, esperen, aún sigue... xDDDDDDD pobre Jake mio, acosado, xDDDD pero hay q verlo por el lado bueno, dear ones, todos creen que ustedes son ficticios, entonces no corren peligro xDDD

como ayer con la familia, q a mi me mataba de risa  
>1. Edward es el novio de Lola<br>reacción a) gente que sabe (o cree saber) quién es Edward Cullen:  
>sonrisa de <em>yo se de quién hablan, también vi la peli yo leí el libro y/o escuché a Lola hablar al respecto y creo que está fansateando pero le sigo el juego_, tipo, cómo la llamó Lola? ANEELAA?  
>o, reacción b) <em>creo q Lola sale con un chico normal y su padre no sabe al respecto<em> osea, la reacción de los demás adultos

pero nada mejor que la cara de Lola cuando  
>2. sería de lo más divertido q le explicaras a tu padre la relación q tienes con Edward...<br>reacciones a) se reían pq es complicado q un padre entienda la relación de una chica con un personaje de un libro  
>reacciones b) se reían pq es complicado q un padre entienda la relación de una chica con un personaje de la vida real...<p>

sea como sea, nada se acerca a la verdad xDDDD

aunq igual no debería reirme, mi progenitora no sabe tampoco de la existencia de Jake, el único miembro de mi familia humana que sabe de él es Ciro... pobre gatukis xDD

por cierto q Edward me hizo recordar el viaje a Oaxaca... q nostalgias! q buen vampiro civilizado soy... me dan ganas de escribir la historia

_"de miaus vampíricos que tienen que aparentar por siete días, las veinticuatro horas del día que son unos humanos normales sin q nadie sospeche..._ xDDDD me estoy inspirando! xDDDDD

creo q eso haré, ha sido demasiado drama últimamente, necesitamos algo tonto de q reirnos antes de q siga con los demás dramas q se desarollan mientras pasan las horas, Embry, sus historias, Lobo X, se confesará? Lola decidirá buscar de nuevo al lobo? no se verán nunca más? después de todo Embry no se puede acercar a ella si ella no lo quiere, así q ya veremos que pasa... Brady le confesará a la chica de los helados q es un lobo? la chica lo aceptará? sabremos algún día la historia destrás de la nueva moto de Embry? sabremos el secreto de Collin? Reira querrá en serio a Sethie? pq no hemos sabido nada de Sayuri y Emmett en tanto tiempo? que tramarán Alice y Jasper? Rosalie hará algo con su vida q merezca mención? Lola y Lalo harán más ñoñerías que me hagan enojar? Jake y yo haremos ñoñerías de las q no hablo para no dar mal ejemplo? leeré de nuevo _Eclipse_? leeré de nuevo_Breaking Down_? algún día iré al cine? será cuando salga _New Moon_? me gustará la película? algún día al menos una de estas preguntas tendrá respuesta?

ya veremos...  
>miau!<p>

xoxo, Danush Black


	12. de miaus vampíricos que bla, bla, bla

como había dicho antes, me agarró una inspiración Oaxaquence, así q les contaré la historia de cómo sobreviví con los humanos esos días (o algo así)

todo esto tendría que empezar con la historia de cómo terminé siendo un vampiro... pero como dije q tenía q escribir algo feliz, dejaré esa historia para luego, así q empezaré con el primer libro de _Twilight_ que fue lo q al final, de alguna extraña manera lo desencadenó todo hasta Oaxaca.

luego del cumpleaños de Lola, ella empezó a hablar sobre un libro extraño... yo había escuchado rumores sobre el libro, pero decidí que mi vida, como había resultado, no necesitaba más historias de vampiros que la mía, así q lo ignoré. pero Lola hablaba insistentemente del libro y su personaje principal, como era de esperarse, me ganó el ocio y descargué el libro, esperando una historia de vampiros en términos convencionales, estacas en el corazón, iglesias, luz del sol y esas cosas.

pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la mujer esta describía nuestras vidas, rutinas y costumbres como si fuera un vampiro ella misma! me acabé de inmediato el primer libro, y me moría de risa discutiéndolo con Lola, pq al final, ella no podía saber lo que yo era, y supuse que era mejor mantenerla alejada de todo esto, entonces hablábamos al respecto de manera hipotética. incluso fuimos a ver la película, que me daba más risa aún! ver todo tan verídico siendo mostrado como una historia ficticia era lo mejor del mundo... la parte mala, verlo con dos adolecentes que no están consientes de q mis sentidos vampíricos me ayudaron a enterarme de más de lo que yo quería =^-.-^= adolecentes hormonales! sigh...

en fin. a lo q venía todo esto.  
>luego de mi conversión, decidí que tenía que seguir mi vida normal, y me acostumbré al trato con humanos, aprendí a tolerar la sed que quemaba mi garganta y desquitarme con los animales que llegaba a encontrarme en mis viajes nocturnos a los únicos bosques que tenemos en esta ciudad... pero en fin, eso tampoco es muy importante.<p>

el punto es q mis tíos nos invitaron a Oaxaca... yo no estaba muy segura de si quería ir con ellos, después de todo, una cosa era guardar las apariencias con mis padres, que están acostumbrados a mis rutinas, que de por si, desde que era humana eran inusuales, y otra muy diferente era aparentar ser humana por toda una semana frente a mis tíos, y no solo eso... junto a Lola, que ahora tenía demasiada información gracias al bendito libro y podía terminar por darse cuenta. al final accedí, al fin, que podía pasar?

me compré... esperen, esto no debería decirlo... secretos de raza... aunq ahora q lo pienso, vamos chicos, en coro! _orgullo por mi raza? nulo!_ (como cuando estábamos en la mesa, notaste la cara q nos puso ANEELAA cuando las dos lo dijimos a coro? xD) en fin, compré provisiones para el viaje, no les puedo decir dónde, pero hay tiendas especializadas para todo en esta vida, incluso para nosotros... tiendas a las q los humanos no entran, aunq si lo hicieran, creerían como todos q es pura fantasía... q divertido es vivir en un mundo lleno de humanos q no notan las cosas más obvias! xD

en fin, yo decía, me compré las provisiones necesarias, entre las que figuraba una cosa q no describiré para q Lalito no me robe la idea, y q sirve para q el sol no brille en mi piel, comida empaquetada (eso no lo quieren saber a detalle, créanme!) maquillaje para parecer un poco más humana y una q otra chuchería q me sería de ayuda para sobrevivir con los humanos.

preparé una maleta humana normal, lo que me divertía profundamente xD llenar la maleta humana con cosas humanas para actuar de una forma humana que no necesito? es lo más! xD incluso decidí llevar la vieja cámara, con mis nuevos sentidos seguro podía tomar buenas fotos! aunq al final resultó, obvio, q las fotos no igualaban a las cosas que yo podía ver, lo cual era una lástima...

y en fin. normalmente tomé el metro, esperé por mi tía y empezó mi travesía humana xD (si, ya se q repito mucho lo de humana, pero me da risa xD)

esa noche me había asegurado de comer lo suficiente, lo cual fue un alivio... incluso Carlisle habría tenido problemas pasando cinco horas encerrado en una camioneta con cuatro humanos... sigh sentía el latir de los corazones y el tentador olor de la sangre de las niñas, que se sentaban cerca de mi horrores! afortunadamente adoro a mi familia, así q no era una buena idea eso de comerlas, opté por buscar zopilotes y con esa excusa abrir la ventana para poder respirar aire fresco lleno de vacas (que tampoco podía comer T-T maldito sea mi amor por los malditos bovinos! ¬¬)

las niñas nunca supieron lo útiles q fueron para mi prueba humana, cuando las escuchaba cansadas, sabía q tenía q estar cansada también, cuando las escuchaba hambrientas, sabía q debía manifestar hambre, si se dormían en el viaje, decidí hacerlo tmbn... aunq eso era más para aparentar y q no me hablaran demasiado mientras estábamos en el auto, era más fácil no pensar en comérmelas si entretenía mi mente en otras cosas, esos días, especular sobre cómo había sido posible q la autora de los libros q íbamos las tres leyendo supiera tanto sobre nosotros...

cuando llegamos a la primera ciudad, supe q tenía q manifestar hambre, pero no lo había pensado a fondo. manifestar hambre significa también el tener que comer, el comer en un restaurante iba a resultar, literalmente, por más grotesco que suene, que el dinero de mis tíos iba a terminar en el excusado, pero, qué podía hacer? me había decidido ser una humana a full y lograría mi objetivo!

tuve que esperar a q las niñas se durmieran para poder sacar la comida de mi cuerpo, procedimiento horrible. y salir a cazar algo que pudiera comer para soportar el viaje en carro del próximo día. viajar por el pueblo de noche... increíble! acostumbrada a las noches de la ciudad, regresar a esas noches obscuras y tranquilas, era una bendición, rondaba por los tejados, ya saben la manía que tenemos con las alturas, veía la ciudad, estuve caminando por ahí, dando saltos, jugando por la plaza solitaria. un humano me vio, though, pero desaparecí tan rápido, que solo seré un fantasma que vio una vez.

sabiendo lo que me esperaba, el segundo día en carro fue más soportable para mi, eso y q íbamos más cerca. pasamos por las ruinas, y luego, los lugares turísticos se iban llenando más y más de... turistas. turistas cansados con corazones agitados y sangre q corre rápidamente por sus venas... tuve q detenerme constantemente para controlarme y no hacer nada inusual... entrar a una cueva obscura llena de humanos con sangre agitada? más allá de mis capacidades de resistencia.

cuando llegamos a la primera ciudad fue la primera vez q me vio... o eso dice, la verdad no recuerdo haber captado su aroma hasta después.

la primera noche q pasamos en un hotel más _serio_, fue un poco una maldición, yo estaba en la cama de hasta el fondo, con Lola, que cada día hablaba más de vampiros, dormida a mi lado, niña, no sabes los problemas que te buscas! en cuanto su respiración se estabilizó pude al fin salir del cuarto para comer algo y dejar de pensar en cenarme a Lola... tonta Lola!

en cuanto pisamos Oaxaca presentí algo raro, sexto sentido?  
>fue en Oaxaca cuando percibí por primera vez su aroma, yo no lo vi hasta después, pero desde ese momento el resto de los chicos dejaron de parecerme interesantes.<p>

y fue tmbn en Oaxaca cuando él la vio. estúpido _leech_! tanto tiempo ocultando de mi Lola lo q soy y él llega a enamorarla =^-.-^= sigh!

nos acercamos a esta iglesia y percibí el aroma de uno de los míos, en cuanto entramos a esta especie de mercado raro que había en el atrio de la iglesia lo vi, lo reconocí de inmediato, estúpido vampiro, veía a mi Lolita como si pudiera ser la cena de esa noche, él me había notado también, así q antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, pretendía llevarme Lola lejos de ahí, pero ella notó al chico guapo q la veía insistentemente... y desencadenaron todo.

él se paseaba cerca de nosotras, pero Lola no lo notó todas las veces, en una de esas, que parecía que planeaba _tropezar casualmente_ con Lola, le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que los humanos no lo escucharan _"aléjate de ella, _leech_"_ y escuché q su acompañante se reía _"esta habla como perro, como si no lo fuera ella misma"_ y sentí unas ondas extrañas que emanaban de él, así que me jalé a las humanas para otro lado, pero el vampiro logró q la niña lo viera, y ella, claro, salió corriendo tras él, para poder verlo de nuevo.

estúpida Lola con su estúpida sangre profundamente tentadora =^-.-^= sigh.  
>dejé que se adelantara, pero en cuanto sentí al que me había llamado perro moverse con no demasiadas buenas intenciones hacia Lola, salí con ella, y desentendidamente me puse entre ellos, el primer vampiro se jaló a su acompañante y desaparecieron.<p>

en eso salieron mis tíos y fuimos caminando por el mismo rumbo. maldita suerte!

esa noche, en cuanto las niñas se durmieron, salí en busca de esos dos para dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro. los encontré cerca del hotel, estaba lista para atacarlos cuando al estúpido vampiro ligador se le ocurrió decir,

_"tranquila, venimos con bandera blanca. mi nombre es Edward Cullen..."_ yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

_"no se supone q estás felizmente casado y tienes una hermosa hija?"_ y me seguía riendo _"ahora resulta que la famosa escritora es en realidad un chico, eh?"_ Jasper, digo, el acompañante que quería cenarse a Lola se reía de él y Edward solo suspiró

_"no hablemos de eso..."_

_"no me importa tu historia"_ le corté _"solo te advierto q no te acerques a mi prima, entendiste? por como huelen, los dos tienen más de cien años, yo no tengo ni uno, así que al menos por ahora, no son rivales para mi"_ me di la vuelta y regresé al hotel sin haber cenado... y tuve que usar una de mis reservas de comida empacada q había comprado para el viaje, con lo horrible q saben! ¬¬

el día siguiente, Lola no podía hablar de otra cosa q no fuera el chico este, chico q ella, influenciada por los libros llamaba_vampiro_, sin saber entonces que tan acertado era su pensamiento. él la seguía desde las sombras, no se q hacían los Cullen en un lugar tan brillante como Oaxaca xD más ellos que aparentemente no saben de la existencia de tiendas especializadas! (o tal vez si... con lo incómodos q son los disfraces para parecer humano T-T) cada que pasábamos lo suficientemente cerca, él le susurraba cosas, q sabía q ella no podía escuchar, pero q hacían q yo me enojara.

esa noche salí de nuevo en la noche, y el chico ya me estaba esperando en el techo del hotel. no le importaban demasiado mis comentarios mordaces, al contrario, estaba muy ocupado oliendo la ropa q traía, pq olía a Lola ¬¬ y de alguna extraña manera terminamos hablando y dejé de odiar al estúpido _leech_, q además me pregunta el bruto, _"pq tu manía de insultar a tu raza? no eres también tu una de nosotros?"_ yo me reí  
><em>"nunca he sido gran fan de los vampiros, después de esto"<em> me señalé a mi misma _"lo soy menos"_ y entonces fue él el q salió con la famosa frase,  
><em>"orgullo por tu raza nulo, cierto?"<em> y yo me reí, estúpido_bloodsucker_ divertido... pero esa era la última noche q pasaríamos en Oaxaca, cosa q me cuidé bien de pensar, no ser q este Edward me saliera igual q el de los libros!

Lola suspiraba todo el camino de regreso pq no pudo ver de nuevo a su _vampiro_ y yo suspiraba aliviada. aliviada hasta que en la noche los olí de nuevo, cerca de la casa y solo pude maldecir. salí a buscarlo, pero lo vi hablando con alguien, q salió corriendo en cuanto me vio. pq esperó tanto para hablarme? no tengo idea...  
>el vampiro ese me sonríe, con esa estúpida sonrisa malvada q tiene y me dice q Alice le dijo dónde estaríamos, claro, cómo no había pensado en la psíquica? fue entonces tmbn cuando me dijo q Bella... digo, <em>PBI<em> no importaba en la vida real, y q era un feliz y soltero vampiro, lo cual no significaba de todas maneras que yo le permitiera q se acercara a mi primita ¬¬

el día siguiente fue el día decisivo que terminó de dar una vuelta completa a nuestras vidas.

ya de noche, yo sabiendo que los dos, sin saber a ciencia cierta quién era el otro... solo q tenía un aroma q me cautivaba, estaban vigilándonos desde cerca, salí a caminar con Lola.  
>yo sabía q a pesar de todas mis advertencias y súplicas, el estúpido <em>bloodsucker<em> no cumpliría su palabra de mantenerse alejado de Lola, así q decidí q era mejor q supiera primero por mi lo q yo era, así q mientras jugábamos/platicábamos en los columpios y hablábamos sobre los vampiros de los libros, le dije la verdad. cosa q claro, ella no creyó hasta que Eddie salió del closet... xDDDD

vi q Lola se fuera a salvo con su madre, y vi a lo lejos al vampiro q les seguía con su estúpido volvo plateado, sonriendo de lo más contento. entonces decidí ir a buscar a gato, que había estado desaparecido desde que los chicos se habían acercado a la casa. y fue ahí la primera vez que lo vi.

mi pobre gatukis iba corriendo por su vida, saltando de azotea en azotea con un enorme perro/lobo detrás de él, de un salto intercepté la vía de escape, dejando pasar al gato y enfrentándome al perro, que solo me vió, saltó hacia mi y en el salto se transformó en este estúpidamente lindo chico, que me abraza sin pudor alguno... =^-.-^= estúpidos lobos! en una situación normal lo habría golpeado a muerte y me habría alejado... pero por estas cosas imprintosas, lo único q hice fue quitarme la chamarra para dársela, pero él estaba sacando un pantalón de repuesto que traía en una bolsa... un estúpido lobo preparado =^-.-^=

le pregunté si él era el mismo que había percibido en Oaxaca, y él me sonreía, aún sin decir una sola palabra, yo lo veía extrañada, estúpido lobo lindo q no decía nada. le pregunté si era el q iba con Cullen, y se reía, suspiré derrotada. _"soy Danush"_ le dije, sabiendo que de todas maneras, no importaba demasiado nada más q eso.  
><em>"Jake, Jake Black"<em> me contestó y me besó. lo único q me faltaba, enamorarme de un personaje ficticio!

y... esa es la historia... o algo así xDD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	13. Waiting

Bueno, tal y como dice el titulo, sigo esperando la entrada sobre las penas de Embry, y, bueno vengo a contarles como es que regrese a mi casa hoy, de hecho estoy tan emocionada que deveria hablarle a Danush, si lo voy a hacer, no! esperen que tal si no esta? o si esta dormida?... So, el caso es que hoy fui a las clases matutinas de muerte, pero yo entre super fashion, creyendome la ultima Coca-cola del desierto, es que para pasarte lista, te dan un numerito, yo se lo di, (por que siempre se me olvida, llego y le digo _jeje oye, se me olvida mi numerito, me lo das otra vez? _entonces, por primera vez, le digo mi numerito, y la chica me sale con que el profe no se va a presentar y que regrese mañana, tons voy saliendo, cruzo el parque y entonces lo escucho... Era Oviedo con Jovanny, estaban en la cuatrimoto de Jova, casi me di un tiro en ese momento, no pude evitar el saltar de alegria, no lo pude evitar, corri hacia ellos y le tape los ojos a Oviedo, le dije casi susurrando _quien soy?... _El sonrrio, dio media vuelta mientras yo soltaba mis manos de su rostro lentamente, me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo de una manera bastante romantica, casi lloro en el momento, cuando recordamos que Jovanny seguie alli, me solto salude a Jova, y estuvimos platicando, fue tan epico "el chico que me amo, que es el mejor amigo de mi ex-novio..." Me recordaron a Edward y Embry, claro, si fueran amigos despues de que cortara con Edward (cosa que no creo que suceda) Hasta que despues de un rato, les dije que me tenia que ir, Jovanny me ofrecio llevarme en la cuatri, pero Oviedo dijo _espera maty, deja que vallamos por las mochilas_ (hace años que nadie me decia Maty ^^) Se alejaron de la moto dejandonos a ella y a mi solas, regresaron y Jovanny dijo_Oviedo te lleva..._ No puedo describir la sonrrisa que pusimos los dos, me subi lo tome de la cintura, y me llevo hasta mi casa, en el camino nunca dijo nada, pero fue algo muy poco saludable eso de llegar a mi casa en la moto de el mejor amigo de mi ex, mientras mi novio estaba en mi casa... Ok, hubiera sdo lo mismo si Embry me hubiera llevado... Llegamos, Oviedo se bajo rapidamente, me xtendio la mano, y mientras yo me apoyaba de el baje agilmente de la moto, Me dijo que su numero seguia siendo el mismo, yo le sonrrei y (me guardare mis comentarios ¬¬) ... Me beso la nariz (como solia hacer...) y me dijo _adios Maty... _se subio a la cuatri, y desaparecio a lo lejos, me tire de espalda a la pared, y no pude contener mi risa de mocion... De la nada (like always ¬¬) aparecio Edward, se sento a mi lado, y pregunto _quien es el? _trate de contestrale sin suspiros ni risas _Es Oviedo, mi ex, no recuerdas una vez que te compare con el, y dije que no lo igualabas?... ahora creo que lo superas... _nos levantamos me beso y entramos a la casa...

So, esa es la historia de hoy, pero sigo toda emocionada, tendre que hablarle a Danush en cualquier momento! *^*...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen

[foto del Zopilote y el cuervo, amo la historia romantica entre Jake y Danush! son unos ñoños! *^* Tonta Danush! pudo contarme la historia hace tiempo, pero no! ¬¬... AMO! que mi sangre sea estupidamente tentadora! Yaiiii! (cob) ya vieron lo paliduchas que slimos Danush y yo? sera cosa psicologica o que? ]


	14. Inombrable 2

Ja! lo logre! Bueno hoy vengo a hablarles deEmbry, hace un rato cuando hablaba conDanush, recorde como fue es semana que pase conEmbry, pero se me hizo el recuerdo mas borroso que e tenido, recuerdo perfectamente la semana con Seth, la semanas conCollin, las semanas sin lobos, pero, no puedo recordar cuando Embryestuvo aqui. Tengo vagos recuerdos, sobr lo que pasaba cuando estabamostodos, pero no tengo esos recerdos de cuando Embry y yoestabamos solos. Es dificil pensar en esos momentos, Ya queEmbry intento varias veces besarme, trataba de que yo cambiara de parecer sobre mi decición, el escojer a un vampiro sobre el, pero el no comprende que Edward me enamoro con el solo mirarlo la primera ves, yo no sabia quien era, yo solo sabia que nopodia dejarlo ir asi como asi, tenia que seguirlo, o que al menos notara mi precencia, todos hemos estado recordando el primerdía que nos conocimos, supongo que parte de la manada tan bienlo a pensado, pero Embry, como siempre, tiene que ir contra la corriente, rompiendo narices en el camino, el tonto es como yo siempre soñado encontrar un chico, estilo Ren, tal vez un Sweeney, Joker, Roger... Pero sin embargo esta Edward, que seria mi Christopher, Nobu, Anthony, Batman... Pero hay algo entre los dos, algo que no me puede alejar de Embry, y cuando analizo las cosas y de alguna manera pienso en el como algo mas que mi protector, recuerdo a Edward, la cabeza me duele, y luego las manos me arden, Edward es mi todo, yo siempre lo estado esperando, lo amo y no podria dejarlo por un perro, pero ni siquiera cualquier perro, EMBRY! ... es tonto e increible que deje a Edward por cualquiera, hasta por... (ME GUARDO MIS COMENTARIOS).

Pero, esta bien, ya que les conte mis sentimientos bizarros, puedo seguir viviendo, no creo que muera hoy, tal vez mañana. Edward esta enñoñandose con unas fotos viejas mias que encontro, realmente es un ñoño... Me siento moribundeada, no por Edward y el Inombrable 2, si no, por que... Ok, mientras no sepa mas sobre lo que sufre Embry o el secreto de Collin, no voy a contar nada de mi vida. Nada mas! (no creo soportarlo, pero, na!) olvidenlo, ya empeze a alucinar!...

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	15. de miaus ñoños

so... luego de todas las tonterías que ha puesto Lola, q obviamente se divertía mucho viendo las fotos, decidí contarles una historia ñoña antes de q sigamos con el drama...

el otro día, q leía sobre la historia de Lola y Embry, me reía del pobre Embry, pq su sangre aparentemente sabía mal, lo cual no me impresionó demasiado, yo mejor q nadie se lo mal q huelen los lobos, por lo tanto, su sabor tampoco podía ser demasiado agradable. y si, yo se q apestan, ellos creen q yo apesto, pero eso no disminuye nuestra relación xD

entonces, ayer por la noche, luego de q regresamos de cazar, Jake y yo estábamos acostados, platicando... Jake generalmente usa las tardes para dormir, pq así podemos salir a cazar por la noche y podemos quedarnos toda la noche platicando felizmente

en fin, yo estaba acostada sobre él, ñoñeando sin platicar de nada en específico. y entonces lo noté. yo no creo q Jake apeste, no como la manada, al contrario, creo q tiene un aroma increíble... no increíble tipo quiero comérmelo completo, si no increíble tipo irresistible, mhh... no creo poder explicar la diferencia, though...

y entonces se me ocurrió una idea... yo, toda linda e inocente le pregunto, de lo más melosa  
><em>"Jake... me quieres?"<em> y él, un poco extrañado solo asentía..._"harías cualquier cosa por mi?"_ y entonces él se preocupó xD

_"sabes q si... pq preguntas ahora?"_ (y yo podría haber empezado a cantar _do you love me?_ de _Fiddler on the Roof_ de no haber estado planeando algo más...

_"puedo probarte?"_ le pregunté toda inocente. y él me veía sorprendido

_"sabes q tu veneno me puede matar..."_ y yo me reí

_"por eso dije probarte, no morderte"_ y le sonreí, él se rió.

_"supongo que si... al fin, siempre dije q si había de morir, moriría en las garras de un vampiro, que mejor que seas tu..."_

_"no pienso matarte, Jacob, solo quiero probarte!"_ entones él mismo se rasgó el brazo y me lo ofreció, con la herida abierta y la sangre brotando y entonces fue cuando yo tuve miedo de no poder detenerme, Jake se reía

_"si yo confío en ti, tu podrías al menos confiar en ti misma"_  
>así que tomé su brazo y lo acerqué hacia mi.. su sangre olía incluso más irresistible de lo que él olía para mi, así que al final me decidí y la probé, justo a tiempo antes de q la herida se cerrara. yo me quedé paralizada, viendo como se curaba el brazo de Jake por si mismo, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, sentí el calor que emanaba de ella mientras bajaba por mi garganta... yo estaba impresionada... él se reía.<br>se hizo otra herida y me ofreció su brazo nuevamente, sin dudar, esta vez tomé su brazo y bebí toda la sangre que pude sacar antes de que su herida se cerrara de nuevo. sentí otra vez el increíble sabor en mi lengua y la sensación indescriptible mientras bajaba por mi garganta.

era como lo había imaginado, la sangre más deliciosa que había probado hasta ahora. contenta habiendo saciado mi curiosidad, me acurruqué nuevamente sobre él, les juro que podría haber ronroneado... y seguimos la noche tranquilamente, yo solo sentía como de tiempo en tiempo él se reía por lo bajo y me acariciaba el cabello, como si fuera una niña chiquita feliz con su regalo de navidad...

yo amo a mi Jake *^*

y... esa es la historia ñoña xD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	16. xoxo GG

Ayer en la noche, mis ojos se tornaban cada vez mas obscuros, le pregunte a Rosario que como se vean mis ojos, me contesto que estaban mas obscuros que en la mañana. Sentía que algo raspaba por mi garganta el maestro de matemáticas me pregunto si me sentía bien, asentí y luego de un rato otra persona me aclaro las cosas, me dijo que estaba muy pálida, que cada vez me empalidecía mas, no preste atención al comentario y me voltee a platicar con Sayuri, ella hablaba de Emmett, de a los lugares que la lleva de noche, que regalos le da, que cosas hacen juntos, y así entre otras cosas me presumió lo maravilloso que es Emmett. Yo no me molestaba en decirle lo maravilloso que es Edward, el tiempo en el que ella no salía con Emmett, yo no dejaba de hablar de lo maravillosisisimo que es Edward, pero había otro factor, por el cual yo no hablaba de el, y era que estaba penando en ir a buscar a Embry…

En el pasillo me encontré con Taba, yo traía puesto mi reboso negro, cuando paso a junto a mi abrazo mi reboso y dijo "Lola, tu reboso esta todo calientito…" yo rei, pero ella al deslizar la ano toco mi brazo, y agrego "Pero tu estas helada!..." Volví a reírme y dije "Es que Seth traía mi reboso, le dije que lo calentara para mi ^^" reímos las dos, y luego cada quien dio para su lado… Reira estaba enferma y falto el viernes y ayer, lunes… La verdad es que yo no se si ella y Seth realmente se quieren, m pobre sobrinito enamorado esta tras ella como loco, cada vez que percibo su olor (yo dije eso? ) esta fuera de e territorio que le toca patrullar, siempre esta cerca de la escuela o de mi casa, sin embargo el olor de Embry ya no esta igual de cerca que antes… Todas las clases siguientes estuve pensando en ir a buscar a Embry, ya que la otra noche descubrí que al lado de la notita que medio había una pequeña argolla, esta es demasiado pequeña, así que pensé que era estupido que fuera para mi. Después de darle un millón y medio de vueltas al asunto, decidí que cuando llegara a casa iba a dejar una nota a los Vampis. Para que me cubrieran, era fácil decirle a Edward que tenia que estar sola, el confía en mi (afortunadamente).

Cuando llegue a mi casa espere a que todos se durmieran, entonces le dije a mi FAM. Que iba a ir a pasear un rato, necesitaba estar sola, sin nadie para que me acompañara. Edward me tomo de las manos me dijo "Cualquier cosa que ocurra, solo trata de llamarme, OK… tu sabes como…" asentí una vez, y luego todos me dejaron fuera de la casa… Edward se ofreció en llevarme a donde yo quisiera, pero le dije que prefería irme caminando… Su expresión era de una preocupación alarmante, eso de salir en la noche a quien sabe donde caminando, no creo que le aya gustado mucho la idea. Se metieron de nuevo a la casa, empecé caminando, pero cuando reaccione, yo ya estaba corriendo, seguí el rastro que me pareció mas certero, comencé oliendo en el aire, y fue Fácil encontrarlo, estaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la bodega, estaba arreglando la moto, no traía camisa ni chamarra, sus pantalones rotos como de costumbre, otro cigarro en su boca… tiene una manía, o que?... Dejo de arreglar la moto, suspiro y dijo "Estaba a punto de irte a buscar, ya estabas empezando preocuparme, tardaste bastante tempo…" dio vuelta, me miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura "Debes tener frió, no?" siempre igual, yo negué con la cabeza me acerque para darle la argolla que había encontrado, entonces el me malinterpreto, me tomo por a cintura me levanto del suelo, y me clavo un beso profundamente seductor… Me aleje de el, me limpié los labios y le arroje la argolla mientras le gritaba "res un idiota Embry Call!... yo vengo dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, y tu las empeoras! ..." Me tomo del brazo y me sentó junto a al, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho el tomo mi mano y de ella saco la pequeña argolla, la modelo con los dedos, hasta convertirla en un pequeño corazón, saco un collar sin dije de su morral, y puso en corazón en el… luego lo amarro por mi cuello y dijo "Si tienes un anillo de ese leech por que no vas a tener mi corazón…" Le golpee el estomago como un gesto amistoso, el rió entre dientes y me dijo "Nunca cambias" y yo respondí "Mira quien lo dice…" pasaron dos horas de estar tirados en el pasto, viendo hacia el cielo, sin nada mas que hacer o decir. Me despedí de el, y emprendí mi viaje de regreso a casa. Embry insistió en llevarme de regreso pero yo considere la situación un tanto peligrosa.

Llegue a mi casa, Edward me recibió igual que siempre, con una sonrisa y un beso de cuento… Alice se burlaba de Edward, ya que el no dejaba de insistir el ir a buscarme, yo consideraba eso muy lindo de su parte, entonces l dijo que tenia algo de sed, yo puse una expresión totalmente en blanco, mientras el rei a mares…

Hoy en la mañana cuando venia de regreso desde el parquecito, venia completamente sola, aun que sentía que Collin me seguía, es fácil reconocerlo, se entretiene de vez en cuando con cualquier cosa divertida o llamativa, en fin, yo iba caminando como si nada, de hecho hoy fue una de las muy pocas veces en las que pude caminar tranquila y despacio… Entonces en vez de concentrarme en caminar rápido, me concentre en escuchar cada sonido a mi alrededor, cada olor distinto, la vista fija al frente pero capaz de ver a los lados, entonces, lo sentí, sentí el ardor del cual siempre hablaba Edward, sentí esa necesidad de… sangre... Y allí estaba, la débil e inocente presa, delante de mi, la calle vacía nadie escucharía s débil suplica… Nadie se atrevería a alejar a la presa del cazador, ni a la mas noble ni el mas valiente son capaces de enfrentarse con el cazador, hambrienta y adolorida me abalance sobre el... en pleno salto me intercepto Collin, golpeo mi flanco derecho y caímos los dos sobre el techo de la iglesia, en mi desesperación logre safar un brazo de las garras de Collin que ya estaba transformado, entonces estaba a punte de soltarle un puñetazo, cuando reaccione… estuve a punto de devorar la sangre de alguien, me agarre las piernas, haciendo un pequeño ovillo, indefensa , menuda, asustada y confundida era mi descripción en ese momento, Collin se transformo y se puso unos pantalones de repuesto, me levanto cargándome en sus brazos y así me llevo hasta mi casa…

Cuando llegamos, yo estaba adormilada, totalmente confundida, solo se escuchaba la voz preocupada de los Cullen, sobre todo la de Edward, aun mas alterada que todas… Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, de nuevo se repetía esa escena, Edward a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, al momento de abrir los ojos me besa y agradece que este a salvo… Edward me hizo cual discurso paternal, un millón de preguntas, desde lo más básico y superficial, hasta lo más hondo de mí ser… Cuando apareció Alice, empezamos a discutir junto con Jasper y Edward sobre el asunto, era raro que yo tuviera este tipo de comportamientos, si yo no era aun vampiro, entonces fue cuando dije, mejor dicho, pregunte, sobre mis suposiciones sobre Edward bebiéndome la sangre de noche, Edward se rió de mi y mis ideas sobre lo que hacia conmigo de noche (subliminal!) Entonces el dijo que con Collin en el cuarto era casi imposible acariciarme el cabello así que obvio no se bebía mi sangre, aparte de eso el dijo que seria incapaz de matarme por que me ama demasiadisisisisisisimo! Así que aun no sabemos que me esta pasando… pero yo se que es divertido esto de ser un vampiro hecho y derecho, a parte de todo, yo no sufrí con la transformación ^^…

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	17. de los últimos miaus fogatosos

so, por fin llegó la hora, el momento que todos esperaban, la historia decisiva... Brady y la chica de los helados ^^

xDDD nah, por fin decidí sentarme a escribir la historia de Embry, de lo que hablamos en la fogata y eso...

fogatas, sigh =^-.-^= estos lobos dementes, el domingo en la noche, que planeaban la siguiente fogata, discutían si sería una mejor idea cambiar las renuniones del domingo al sábado, antes de la fogata. el estúpido de Collin pregunta: _"no deberíamos invitar a más gente? para la fogata luego de la reunión de la manada..."_ los ojos de Seth y Embry se iluminaron de inmediato y los dos gritan _"Lola!"_ Leah se reía de ellos.  
><em>"claro, inviten a la humana, saben lo q va a hacer el <em>leech_ con este plato de segunda mesa cuando se vuelvan a ver?"_  
><em>"por eso no vamos a invitar a Edward..."<em> interviene Brady, dulcemente conciliador como acostumbra, Collin y Leah se reían_"hasta crees q el _bloodsucker_ dejaría a su humana sola con _este_"_pobre Embry de segunda mesa, T-T xDDD pero en fin, eso no tenía mucho q ver, pero acabo de acordarme xDDD

en fin, yo estaba con Seth, el día de la fogata, habíamos terminado de hablar, así q se acerca Embry. Seth, nada más de verlo se pone de pie y le deja su lugar. Embry se sienta suspirando a mi lado, todo triste, de solo verlo, supe que esto sería complicado, ninguno dijo nada por un rato.

_"voy a alejarme de ella" _fue lo único q dijo, y suspiró. yo le ofrecí analizar el caso y llegar a un resultado, si me contaba exactamente lo que había pasado luego del fatídico día del beso, esta fue su historia:

_"bueno, sabes que cuando asignaron a Collin, Jake me mandó a patrullar con Quil una zona cercana a la de Lola. Quil accedió a extender nuestra ruta unos kilómetros para que yo pudiera ver a Lola, aunq no pudiera acercarme a ella... en serio había decidido mantenerme alejado! pero su olor me cautivaba, no podía estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ella."_

"al principio Collin se enojaba de que estuviera ahí, creía q era pq no confiaba en él para cuidar a la humana y siempre intentaba correrme, incluso nos peleamos un par de veces. al final terminó creyéndome que mi presencia ahí no tenía nada q ver con su eficiencia. así q me dejó en paz para ver a Lola, me contaba de las cosas q hacía, de los problemas que tenía, de sus pleitos con el

leech_de alguna forma nos hicimos amigos, y yo podía seguir a Lola."_

"un día no aguanté más la tentación de poder estar cerca de ella de nuevo y fui a las clases, Collin me había dicho q se acababa de pelear con...

él_, y supe q no lo vería ahí, así q me fui a la clase, y ella estaba feliz de verme! yo creí q iba a golpearme, luego de haber desaparecido, luego besarla e irme corriendo, pero me recibió feliz, y la acompañé a su casa. había mil cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle, yo sabía q ella no entendía, no creo q aún entienda lo mucho que la quiero, lo mucho q me importa, q lo es todo en mi vida, quería explicarle, pero no había forma de hacerlo... la dejé en su casa, y la vi desmayarse, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada, pq _ese_había llegado a su lado, así q tuve q conformarme en esperar a q Collin se comunicara conmigo para saber como estaba."_

"luego de ese día, creí q ella había entendido todo lo q significa para mi, creí q podía aceptarme, empecé a ir a su escuela por ella, a veces estaba el

bloodsucker_generalmetne podía topármela sola; pero no volvió a aceptarme, cada vez se alejaba más de mi, cada vez era más fría, no me quería cerca... y yo no supe q hacer más que quedarme ahí, para ver si podía arreglar algo..."_

"y claro, llegó el día q el parásito se enteró de q había besado a Lola...  
>fue una bendición para los dos el por fin poder pelearnos, llevábamos tanto tiempo pensando en ello! mientras yo estaba de guardia de Lola, estuvimos por empezar mil veces, pero siempre algún otro Cullen nos detenía y no podíamos seguir. sigo sin saber porqué él tiene tanta manía de querer matarme, al final Lola ha demostrado más de una vez que él es el único al q quiere... yo siempre estaré acá, esperando a q ella decida cambiar de opinión, al fin, tengo toda la eternidad para que ella se decida por mi..."<p>

"mientras me iba, esa noche, dejando que mis heridas se curaran solas, sin que ninguno de mis hermanos me siguiera, solamente con Collin, que, ya que nadie nos escuchaba me pidió que tuviera cuidado, no hiciera nada estúpido y que regresara cuando estuviera listo, yo estaba por transformarme para irme de nuevo, él me detuvo y me dijo

'ha estado soñando contigo...'_me repitió q no hiciera nada estúpido y se fue con el resto de la manada. que podía yo hacer? cómo se le ocurre llegar y decirme esas cosas y esperar que me mantenga tranquilo? tenía q hacer algo..."_

"hice lo que cualquier chico sensato haría en mi situación...  
>me metí al primer bar que encontré, para ver que tanto alcohol se necesitaba para poder embriagar a un lobo... pero antes de eso, necesitaba dinero, para poder pagar el alcohol... uno q no puede depender de los Cullen para esto, necesita ganarse honradamente su propio dinero."<p>

"me puse a apostar con todos los tipos de la cantina, en lo que ellos quisieran, billar, cartas, habilidad, fuerza, lo q fuera, para ir ganando el dinero suficiente... que en realidad ya no necesitaba, pq el dueño de la cantina estaba haciendo un gran fortuna conmigo ahí, la gente me compraba las bebidas para hacer que perdiera la fuerza... cosa que no lograron nunca.  
>uno de los tipos se enojó y me acusó de hacer trampas, yo le aposté todo el dinero que había ganado, y él la apostó a<p>

ella_, hicimos tres intentos, dardos, fuerza, carreras en moto... en las cuales le gané fácilmente, y me quedé con el dinero y su moto...  
>en serio, a quién se le ocurre apostar una moto así? mejor para mi, va más conmigo que ir en auto..."<em>

"y, llegamos al día de hoy, dónde he decidido que Lola no me va a querer nunca, así q la olvidaré... me alejaré de ella, hasta que ella quiera estar conmigo... cómo es ese dicho? en fin... si me quiere ver, siempre estaré a su lado, mientras ella quiera mi compañía"

y... me contó el plan de la nota y la bodega que ya conocen... igual, la manada tiene su tabla de apuestas sobre cuantas veces se van a ver antes de q Lola lo odie de nuevo, si Embry logrará besarla otra vez y... cosas por el estilo, q no especificaré para q Lola no sepa lo q le espera xDD

las cosas van bien por ahora para Embry though... tiene una (hermosa) moto nueva, q yo debí haberle confiscado por la forma en que la ganó ¬¬ q lo mantiene ocupado para no pensar tanto en Lola (o ese era el plan... q no creo q funcione, pq ahora la moto le recuerda a Lola =^-.-^= sigh...) y ha visto a Lola dos veces ya... a ver cómo sigue todo...

la última vez q hablé sobre Lola con Embry, fue el domingo en la mañana... antes de que yo saliera, me detiene y me da tres chocolates _son para Lola... con el humor que llevas seguro los necesita_y yo q ya traía los q Jake me había dado con una razón similar... estos lobos ¬¬ consienten demasiado a la humana! ¬¬ lo vi por última vez luego de q lo seguimos con Luju hasta la construcción... se q está haciendo sus rondas, y al menos se q sigue vivo, pero me preocupa ese lobo... espero q no le pase nada... está arriesgándose demasiado con esto de ligarse a la chica del vampiro!

por ahora todos somos amigos, todos somos familia, pero si esto sigue así, la manada, Jake y yo incluídos, estaríamos del lado de Embry, y no tengo ningunas ganas de pelear con los Cullen... pero se, de alguna manera se, que esto puede acabar muy, muy mal... sigh!

xoxo, Danush Black


	18. de miaus tontos

esto me lo contó Seth ayer, nada más regresó a la casa xD _"bueno... resulta que estaba haciendo mis rondas con Brady, estábamos por terminar, así que yo estaba pensando en Reira, será q hoy la vería en la escuela? Brady se quejaba, pq le harta que esté pensando en ella todo el tiempo! entonces yo me ofrecí a pensar en algo más entretenido... si él me contaba de lo q se reía con Collin el día de la fogata, Brady se reía, y pude ver en sus recuerdos la escena de la fogata, pero no la razón de la risa, le estaba reclamando, cuando noté q era hora de que me acercara a la escuela de Lola"_

_"cambié a mi forma humana y le pregunté si quería acompañarme, después de todo, es el único de nosotros q no ha convivido con Lola, Brady se ríe y me dice"  
><em>'no lo creo... q tal q me enamoro?'_ y los dos nos reíamos. pero corría conmigo hacia las tierras de Lola; ya cerca de su territorio, captamos un aroma familiar, como aún teníamos tiempo, decidimos seguir el aroma, que siempre indica algo divertido, y llegamos a unas bodegas.  
>encontramos a Embry, en su forma de lobo acostado al lado de su moto, movió las orejas cuando llegamos, para darnos a entender q nos había notado, pero parecía que estaba ocupado en algo. obviamente Brady y yo nos transformamos de inmediato para saber que lo tenía tan interesado, como si no lo pudiéramos imaginar."<em>

_"solo entramos en la plática, escuché a Collin en mi cabeza,_'chismosos'_ nos acusó, mientras veíamos desde sus ojos la tranquila escuela de Lola.  
><em>'esto haces todas las tardes Embry? no tienes rondas?'_Embry negó  
><em>'hago las rondas de noche, es más insegura la noche, los días son para niños como ustedes...'_ y se reía  
><em>'bueno, pero estos niños están en camino hacia esa escuela...'_  
><em>'que se diviertan...'_ gruñió Embry y nosotros nos reíamos_'pero vas a ver, en una d esas te vas a terminar enamorando de Lola también y verás q no es divertido...'_ nos reíamos, pero decidí q no era bueno hacer que Embry llegara a su límite, más ahora que está en withdrawal de Lola, así que decidí cambiar el tema.  
><em>'Collin, ahora que recuerdo, estoy seguro de qué Embry acá está de acuerdo conmigo... en que nos digas de q se reían en la fogata!'_ Embry movió la cola divertido, Collin y Brady se reían a coro, y Collin se transformó antes de que sus pensamientos le delataran, Brady tras él. Embry y yo gruñimos y regresamos también a nuestras formas humanas.  
><em>'tendremos que ir a q nos lo diga en persona...'_ sugirió Embry  
><em>'y cómo planeas hacer eso?'_ le pregunté _'sabes que no te puedes acercar a Lola'_  
><em>'no me voy a acercar a ella... tu me vas a traer a Collin!'_ yo me reía."_

_"salimos los tres corriendo, Embry se detuvo hasta dónde la orden de Jake se lo permitía, que de todas maneras no era muy lejos de la escuela de Lola. Brady venía sonriendo de una forma muy... muy de Collin, y yo sabía q algo tramaba!  
>estuve intentando persuadir a Collin y Brady de q me dijeran el secreto, pero ellos se reían y no decían nada, cada vez tenía más curiosidad! y entones salieron los estudiantes, bajamos saltando por los lugares menos visibles y llegamos a la salida"<em>

_"Collin esperaba a Lola, serio, como acostumbra, yo saltaba al verla pero Brady... solo la vio y salió corriendo hacia ella en cuanto estuvo cerca, se arrodilló y le dijo, _'oh, hermosa Lola, todo este tiempo he estado ciego! no se como es que nunca antes noté lo irresistible q eres... tendré q robarte y pelear con todos tus pretendientes para poder ganar tu amor!'_ y le besó la mano... las amigas de Lola q estaban cerca de ella la veían raro, y Collin se moría de risa, mientras Brady aún veía a Lola con ojos de perro fuera de una carnicería, Collin ya no podía más, estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en una pared y se reía inconteniblemente, desafortunadamente para la diversión de Collin, era un día nublado y Edward estaba cerca."_

_en cuanto lo vio, Brady se levantó de un salto, con una sonrisa malvada en la cara y se fue entre los edificios. yo, saludé a Edward rápidamente y me fui tras él, Collin, que aún se reía, aunq, recordando su dignidad, intentó disimularlo, calmaba a Edward, y luego fue tras nosotros. regresamos a la bodega con Embry, q nos esperaba."_

_en cuanto nos vio, puso cara de _a ustedes les pasa algo_. Brady no decía nada, pero sonreía malévolamente, Collin tenía aún ataques de risa repentinos, se transformó y nosotros seguimos su ejemplo. en cuanto sentimos a Embry, q fue el último pq primero tenía q apagar su cigarro... entrar al círculo, Collin le enseñó la imagen del amor repentino de Brady por Lola..."_

_como era de imaginarse, Embry gruñió por lo bajo, Collin y Brady aún se reían  
><em>'no eras tu el que quería que todos nos enamoráramos de Lola? yo solo sigo sus órdenes, señor...'_ le dijo Brady entre risas  
><em>'eres el segundo al mando, no? has obligado a Brady a enamorarse de Lola'_ en la cabeza de Brady flotaba la imagen de Lola, como la habíamos visto al salir de clases, contenta y platicando con sus amigas, Embry lanzó un gemido al ver a Lola  
><em>'ya basta chicos...'_ les dije, Brady se disculpó, pero se seguía riendo.  
><em>'tan poderosas son mis órdenes entonces? bien... me dirás de lo que se reían el día de la fogata'_ Collin cortó en seco la risa y se transformó de inmediato. lo cual hizo que Brady se soltara a reír con más fuerzas aún y se transformó también antes de que se le pudiera escapar algo._

'vas a tener que decirles...'_ le dijo Brady con una sonrisa malvada, Collin suspiró  
><em>'está bien, la verdad es q me gusta... Alice!'_ y los dos idiotas se soltaron a reír como desquiciados  
><em>'no,no, Reira!'_ le sugirió Brady  
><em>'Sayuri'_  
><em>'Lola, obvio!'_  
><em>'Danush!'_  
><em>'Leah!'_ siguieron así enlistando a todas las chicas q conocemos, desde Rose hasta las vecinas de Danush y no paraban de reír! ¬¬ entonces Collin, que estaba sentado en el piso aún riendo, se levantó, intentando no reír al ver las caras de frustración q teníamos Embry y yo y nos dijo q tenía q regresar con Lola, antes de q Edward le hiciera algo, Embry gruñió al escuchar su nombre y Collin le sonrió amigablemente_

'sabes q no lo hago con mala intención...'_ le dijo y sin más se fue, Bardy veía por la puerta por donde había salido Collin.  
><em>'es en serio Embry, no hicimos nada de eso con mala intención. mañana iré a hablar con Lola, lo lamento, en serio'_ le sonrió también y se fue tras Collin, dejándonos solos, suspiré  
><em>'la esperas para hoy?'_ le pregunté. Embry no me veía directamente, se entretenía en encender un cigarro  
><em>'no lo creo, Collin es el que me avisa generalmente si sale de su casa sin el _bloodsucker_, yo vengo, por si se le ocurre venir, pero no espero verla tan pronto...'_ suspiró, y yo no supe q decirle, así q me despedí luego de un rato y me regresé para acá, aunq cuando iba de salida me pareció percibirla caminando hacia la bodega_"

y es de esta manera la única q tengo de saber q Embry sigue vivo... lobos ingratos ¬¬

xoxo, Danush Black


	19. historias de amor eterno

y hoy me toca a mi contar la historia, tengo permiso de Danush! ja! sufran mortales! bueno... sufran, manada! q soy el único q ha escrito algo acá sin preámbulo de Danush! xDD y es q no estoy en el cubil, estoy cerca de casa de Lola, en cierta bodega, robándome el internet de alguien para escribir esto!

es... mi historia de amor eterno por Lola! xDDD

el martes, cuando salí de la bodega de Embry, (en realidad, de quién será esa bodega? de q servirá? Embry pagará renta? pq puede estar ahí sin q nadie le diga nada?) bueno, salí de la bodega, y decidí ir a disculparme con Lola, después de todo, ella no tenía nada, bueno, si tiene mucho q ver en el asunto, pero igual no debimos haberla usado tan libremente, seguí su aroma hasta su casa, pero, como me lo había imaginado, Edward me percibió y salió a impedirme la entrada a la casa.

yo no soy Embry, así q no tenía nada de ganas de pelearme con Cullen, Collin me percibió también y salió tras de Cullen para ver q no me matara, supongo. decidí, y supongo que Jake estará de acuerdo conmigo, y si no él, seguro Leah y Embry lo estarán, en q no le debía ninguna explicación al vampiro, así q le sonreí, con esa sonrisa que según Seth es de Collin... le pedí a Collin, que supongo reconoció la sonrisa, que le diera un beso a mi amada Lola de mi parte y me fui. supongo que los otros detuvieron a Cullen, pq no me siguió.

regresé a la escuela de Lola con Seth el día siguiente, pero Lola no estaba. una de sus amigas, que olía a vampiro, dijo que estaba enferma, así q decidí que Cullen tenía suficiente planeando el homicidio de Embry como para unirme a la lista, preferí por lo tanto regresar al cubil a dormir.

me desperté temprano, pq según los recuerdos de Embry, y si el clima estaba de mi lado, sabía dónde podría encontrar a Lola. el día estaba nublado, pero mi nariz me dijo que podrían salir algunos rayos de sol, por lo cual, el vampiro no vendría. decidí llegar luego del descanso, la clase ya había empezado, pero yo entré sin darle mucha importancia y me senté en un asiento vacío cerca de Lola... q no ponía demasiada atención y garabateaba en un cuaderno distraída. el profesor me preguntó que quién era, yo sin dudar le contesté _'Embry Call'_ lo cual, claro, logró q Lola levantara la cabeza, pero me puso una mirada indescriptible de _tu no eres Embry_ que era lo mismo que me decía el profesor. yo les aseguré a los dos q era Embry, y le pedí al profe q continuara con la clase.

él decidió no pelear, pero Lola no dejaba de verme con una mirada sospechosa, yo le sonreí, divertido, y puse atención a lo q decían... q no era muy divertido.  
>cuando terminó la clase, con una reverencia le pedí q me permitiera escoltarla a su casa, ella tenía cara de querer negarse, así q la cargué y me fui saltando con Lola en los brazos a la azotea más cercana. la dejé en el piso y ella me golpeó, estúpidos vampiros, no se q estén haciendo con ella, pero cada vez es menos humana!<p>

yo me reía, en lo que se me quitaba el moretón recién hecho y le pedí que se tranquilizara. y entonces, nuevamente con reverencias, le pedí una disculpa, por mi comportamiento de hoy, por hacerle creer, por un segundo, que Embry había ido a la clase y por mi actuación del martes. ella estaba ya mas tranquila, sentada en la azotea y me escuchaba. _'solo queríamos hacer enojar a Embry, pero no debí involucrarte... lo impresionante es q Danush no me haya matado aún!'_  
>al final me perdonó, así q la bajé de la azotea y caminamos hacia su casa. cuando la dejé en la puerta me dijo <em>'no eres como dicen q eres...'<em> y se metió, yo me reía, mucho!

y salí corriendo a la bodega para poder contar esto antes de que Lola logre terminar de llegar, pasar las preguntas de Cullen, pq_casualmente_, me vio irme saltando, pero juro que yo no hice nada para q me viera! xDD y encender la computadora... aunq Embry está enojado de q tomé su lugar en la clase! xD

Brady,


	20. Lo mas nuevo

Ayer en la mañana, cuando regrese del parque, me sentía súper mal, pensé que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, llegue a mi casa y aun no había nadie, supuse que los Cullen habían ido de casería, así que decidí, ir a ver a Embry.  
>La verdad es que no entiendo como es que pasa tanto tiempo allí, no tiene que hacer sus rondas a caso? O será que aya matado a alguien y se esconde de la policía?... En fin, decidí ir a verlo, pero como la verdad es agotador subir y bajar y dar vueltas por el mundo para verlo (aun que en realidad llego bastante rápido y nunca me canso…) entonces vote por pedir un taxi! Yai! XD<br>Le dije la dirección al tipo, pero este puso cara de "y eso con que se come?" entonces le indique como llegar, cuando llegamos a la bodega Embry salio de allí en un dos por tres, cuando estaba a punto de pagarle al taxista, Embry estiro la mano y le pago, ofreciéndole el quedarse con el cambio, el taxi arranco (supongo que rápido, para que Embry se arrepintiera de darle dinero que ya no le correspondía) Lo mire y le dije que al monos yo, si puedo pagar mis deudas (a veces…) entonces se rió me tomo por los hombros y empezó a caminar conmigo, mientras decía "Todavía que vienes a verme, y tu tienes que pagar el taxi?... no lo creo Lola" Entramos a la bodega que estaba abierta de par en par, Adentro estaba la moto, un sillón que no había visto antes y un montos de herramientas por todos lados, le dije "Para que es todo eso?" y el contesto "Nada, nada en serio… Pero oye como esta eso de que te dejas abrazar por mi, y no reclamas o me golpeas" entonces conteste "Embry… apestas!" y lo aleje de mi (cosa que no hubiera logrado de no ser por que me ando medio convirtiendo) Embry saco el encendedor se su bolsa del pantalón, luego se acerco a una pila de cajas (que usa como mesa) y tomo un cigarro, lo prendió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, yo que aun estaba parada, me quede contemplando lo guapo que estaba en ese momento, traía los pantalones rotos, sin camiseta de nuevo, y una camisa amarrada a la cintura, su chamarra estaba sobre el sillón junto a el me miro detenidamente, hasta que me dijo "Te ves muy pálida… te sientes bien?...Lola?" , yo no respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas, entonces comencé a sentirme mareada…  
>Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme Embry me tomo entre sus brazos y me coloco en el sillón, y dijo "Lola, no hay nadie en tu casa… quieres que te lleve?..." Voltee a verle a los ojos, eran color café lindos como siempre, y le conteste "No Embry, gracias… me quiero quedar…" Si hubiera estado en su forma lobuna hubiera movido la cola, de una manera frenética, lo mas que pude hacer fue mirar su cara llenarse de felicidad…<p>

Desperté un rato después, fue rápida la manera en que me recupere, me incorpore aun en el sillón, Embry estaba afuera, recargado en una de las puertas, fumando como siempre, Volteo inmediatamente, dejo caer el cigarro y se examino hacia mi rápidamente, me tomo la cara y dijo "Gracias por despertar, me tenias realmente preocupada, estuve a punto de marcarle a Danush…" (por que siempre a Danush! Hey! Tengo madre! O.o) Me levante y el agrego "Lola… últimamente tienes cambios de humor repentinos, tienes nauseas constantes y te desmayas seguido… segura que estas bien" en ese momento solo pude decir una cosa "Embry! NO! Si! Soy feliz! ESTOY EMBARAZADA!" XDDDDD la expresión de Embry cambio totalmente, estaba furioso a punto de explotar, diría yo. Se alejo de mi empezó a temblar frenéticamente, entonces yo empecé a carcajearme a lo bestia! XDDDD Dejo de temblar, y dijo "Eres una … Ni siquiera te lo puedo decir!... Pude haberte matado, a ti y a ese leech! … " Me acerque a el, llegue a recargar mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, entonces le dije "Quien dijo que es de Edward?..." Embry volteo y me dijo "Que insinúas?... No quiero ni pensarlo! Olvídalo Lola! Me metes en problemas! Serios problemas!..." XDDDD le bese la mejilla, y le dije "Embry… préstame tu moto…" el volteo y me vio a mi y luego a la moto, su cara de preocupación obvio era para la moto, ose, si me caigo de la moto no es "OH no Lola, te hiciste daño" si no que es "OH no se le hizo un rayoncito a mi moto"  
>Lo pensó tres segundos y luego dijo "Seguro, llévatela…" Entonces mi rostro se ilumino de felicidad, pero entonces sentí que mi padre estaba por llegar a la casa, So, me despedí de el diciéndole que ya seria en otra ocasión, tome mi morral, el me detuvo y me dio un chocolate y me susurro al oído "Para el camino" le sonreí, y comencé a correr. Deje atrás a Embry y a la bodega, pasaba entre los árboles del parque, luego cruce la cancha de Football, hasta llegar a las casas, donde tuve que acelerar la velocidad, subí al techo de una casa, y me propuse irme saltando, algo que divierte bastante a mi FAM es irse saltando por los techos, entonces lo intente y… CASI ME CAIGO! Fue horrible, así que cuando volví a intentar trataba de saltar a una casa cercana a la anterior, y así consecutivamente. Me divertí bastante con eso de saltar sobre los techos, hasta que salte a uno donde había un perro, entonces me ladro y lo mas extraño es que yo le gruñí, el perro se erizo en pose de batalla, y dije, "bueno que mas puede pasar… solo una lucha entre amigos…" me coloque arriba de el tinaco (XDDDDD súper fashion, o que?) en pose de cazador, el perro me miraba desde abajo, pero de nuevo allí estaba el ardor en mi garganta , la necesidad insaciable de acecinar, de… sangre. Salte sobre la victima, y de nuevo alguien me impidió seguir con la matanza, voltee el rostro para ver al rescatador de mi presa, era Embry, que estaba casi seguro (según el) de que iba a hacer una tontería.<br>La verdad es que yo creo que salvo al perro, por que es un perro. En fin, cedí ante el, me cruce de brazos tirándome al suelo como niña berrinchuda y le dije "Anda! Que esperas? Llévame cargando hasta mi casa! Como todos hacen! Vamos perro!" se rió frenéticamente, y luego agrego "Ya quisieras Lola!... pero si usted lo pide, por mi no hay problema alguno…" me levanto en brazos, yo no renegué, llegamos increíblemente rápido a mi casa, aun que se que Embry trataba de tardarse para poder disfrutar el momento. Me dejo en la puerta, me beso la frente y me dijo "Hasta mañana Lola" se fue saltando por los techos mientras yo escuchaba aun su risa, yo le gritaba "Sigue soñando Embry Call!..." me metí a la casa, mi padre estaba por llegar, así que como los vampis no estaban y yo estaba muriendo, me tire en un sillón de la sala, el único día que Edward y yo podíamos estar solos, realmente solos, y salio a cazar… Vaya vampiro!

So, esa es la gran historia, tengo un problema serio, y no, no son los chocolates ¬¬

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	21. de miaus trabajadores

bueno, ya que estos _adorables_ lobos decidieron darme permiso de poner una entrada sin su presencia ¬¬ les contaré algo corto y tonto q discutía yo con la manada, o más bien, Jake, Quil y Embry

todo empezó, pq hicieron q me enojara... resulta q hoy se aparece Embry, como si nada y saluda a todos de lo más normal, claro, ellos que se ven a cada rato! pero no, no importa si no vemos a Danush, q más da? entonces estaba yo toda enfuñada de q él ni siquiera se había dignado en darse cuenta de q estaba enfuñada de q no había dado señales de vida y tenía q enterarme de q seguía vivo por las historias de la manada

como no me hacía caso, le digo a Embry toda enojada , _"claro, ve y saluda a todos, como con ellos si hablas! y a mi, q me muerda un perro..."_ todos se quedaron callados medio segundo antes de explotar en risas, Brady, siendo el caballero q es se ofreció a morderme, pero dijo q a Jake, que estaba tirado en la cama riendo, no le agradaría demasiado la idea. Quil y Embry, entre risas se ofrecieron tmbn, dijeron q olía muy mal, pero que harían el intento, yo, indignada, decdí ahorrarme mis comentarios y salir de la casa

todos se reían, yo estaba ya unas casas lejos cuando sentí a Jake, q me abrazaba y me mordió el hombro, yo no sabía si reírme o enojarme, así q opté por verlo feo, situación q él aprovecho, claro, para besarme, estúpido lobo q sabe q soy incapaz de enojarme con él ¬¬ estábamos de lo más contentos, sentados en la azotea, ñoñeando, cuando escuchamos a la manada detrás de nosotros, riendo _"ves cómo si hay perro q te muerda?"_ me dijo Embry entre risas, y yo le aventé una bota. estúpido Embry! ¬¬

tomé de nuevo mi pose de mamá enojada y mandé a Seth y Brady a sus rondas, para q no me molestaran más, y se fueron entre risas. ya q tenía a los mayores, los regresé a la casa y muy seriamente les dije q no había dinero para mantenerlos, a pesar de que a veces comieran fuera, a Leah y los más chicos les seguía gustando muy poco eso de comer como lobos, así q era su responsabilidad como los mayores el proveer alimento y dinero para la manada. _"Leah es mayor que nosotros"_ se quejó Quil. así q tuve q recordarles q no solo eran los _casi_ mayores de la manada, si no q además Jake, como Alpha y Embry como su segundo tenían q proveernos (como si yo comiera xD) y Quil con ellos, pq después de todo, siempre había sido uno de los líderes con Jake y Embry, así q no se podían librar.

luego de deliberarlo un rato, decidieron q era sano para Embry tener una ocupación matutina, pq así no pensaría tanto en Lola (según Quil... xD) discutieron los trabajos que podían hacer y de lo más contentos decidieron algo y salieron corriendo, luego de pedirme los ahorros para poder empezar sigh =^-.-^= según ellos antes del domingo ya tendría el dinero de vuelta, pero q no podía enterarme hasta la noche de su plan...

y me quedé sola y deslobizada por la tarde =^^= espero q Jake regrese temprano, though... antes de q decida mejor ir a buscar a Emmett para embriagarnos... lo cual no sería tan mala idea xD

xoxo, Danush Black


	22. historias de taller

Mamá Loba me dejó escribir una entrada! toma eso Brady! me lo gané por ser el primero en contarle del nuevo trabajo de Jake, pero ya llegaré a eso.

hace más de una semana, ya entrada la noche, luego de dejar a Lola custodiada por el señor Emmett, decidí ir a ver a Embry. cuando llegué a la bodega, lo vi discutiendo con unos sujetos, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, había estado, de forma no demasiado legal, durmiendo el la bodega. y nosotros q nos preguntábamos dónde pasaba la noche!  
>Embry había empezado a temblar, y me imaginé que no sería una cosa muy prudente eso de que se transformara frente a los humanos, así que me cambié de inmediato y me transformé, salté a su lado y me puse entre los hombres y él, sin actitud amenazante, pero con la figura que tenemos al estar transformados, no es necesario ser amenazantes.<p>

Embry se rió por lo bajo, y me dijo que no pasaba nada. me eché a sus pies, como buena mascota, sin dejar de ver a los dos tipos, lo cual, podía ver en los ojos de Embry, le hacía mucha gracia. todos se tranquilizaron, y pude entender el problema.  
>el dueño del edificio se había enterado que había un vagabundo durmiendo en su bodega en renta, y había mandado a alguien a sacarlo. esto, obviamente había enojado a Embry, no tanto el hecho de que quisieran correrlo, más bien el que le dijeran vagabundo. yo estoy de acuerdo con él, parece más perro abandonado que vagabundo.<p>

discutieron un rato, Embry les decía, cínicamente que no tenía caso que lo sacaran, que de todas maneras iba a regresar, y ellos, dos empleados nada más, no tenían en realidad nada de ganas de meterse en una pelea con Embry, quién, en su sano juicio querría pelear con Embry? es una pregunta retórica, no tienen que contestar eso... mejor digamos, que humano en su sano juicio querría pelear con Embry?

el más joven de los dos, notó, en el fondo de la bodega, al lado del sillón viejo y las cajas que habían servido a Embry de sala, un auto que Embry estaba arreglando, que es lo único que puede hacer Embry los días tranquilos, le preguntó si era él el que lo estaba arreglando, si sabía de autos... se podrán imaginar la cara de Embry cuando le contestó q si. su respuesta fue un poco menos amable, claro. discutieron un rato, el mayor salió de la bodega a hablar por teléfono... como si sirviera de algo, Embry y yo escuchamos toda la discusión de todas maneras.

regresó luego de un rato. le dijo que había hablado con el dueño, que aceptaría que Embry se quedara en la bodega, si se encargaba de los autos de la compañía. se acababan de quedar sin mecánico, Embry aceptó y quedaron en el día siguiente para firmar el contrato. yo regresé a la hora acordada, por si Embry me necesitaba. no pasó nada fuera de lo común, Embry, sentado en el piso, leía el contrato, conmigo sentado a su lado, leyendo también. los tipos nos veían de forma sospechosa... imaginamos que dudaban de la cordura de Embry, por leer el contrato con su mascota, pero no comentaron nada. Embry firmó al fin, y una grúa le llevó dos autos esa misma tarde, y Embry empezó a ganar dinero por su parte.

hoy dejé a Lola al cuidado de Seth, que había ido por Reira, no había sabido de Embry en toda la tarde y eso era raro, así q decidí ir a ver si Edward lo había matado ya, había sido envenenado por Lola o que había pasado.  
>cuando llegué, creí haberme equivocado de bodega. había... gente! no demasiada, pero acostumbrado a ver solamente a Embry, el ver a más de cuatro personas, era algo raro, pero indudablemente era la misma bodega, el aroma de Embry estaba por todos lados, con la nueva adición de los de Jake y Quil. que hacían Jake y Quil con Embry? entré en forma de lobo, siempre que hay humanos, uso mi forma de lobo, es más fácil enterarse de las cosas si los humanos piensan que eres una mascota. cuando entré, los tres me saludaron, sin levantar la vista de lo que hacían. me acerqué a Embry, que estaba debajo de un Chevy, para que me explicara lo que pasaba, pero lo único que me dijo fue, <em>"pásame una llave... mejor pásame la caja de herramientas"<em> yo gemí, pero igual le pasé las herramientas, para deleite de los humanos presentes.

Quil, aparentando poner un bote con agua para mi, me jaló al otro lado de la bodega, y me explicó que Danush, en una de sus rabietas matutinas de _'estoy harta de comer animales'_ q la ponen de malas de tanto en tanto, había decidido que, como cabeza de la manada, Jake y Embry debían conseguir trabajo, y él con ellos, solo por ser amigo. así que, con el dinero de Danush hicieron de la bodega de Embry, un negocio más establecido,

y claro, la bodega se veía diferente, en el fondo estaban el viejo sillón y las cajas, dejando espacio para los autos en el resto de la bodega. tampoco es como si Embry necesitara un departamento de verdad, haciendo rondas por las noches y pasando las mañanas durmiendo como lobo, con el sillón era más que necesario, y luego se queja de que le digan vagabundo!

lo que yo me estoy preguntando, es lo que opinará Danush al respecto.  
>poner a esos tres a conseguir trabajo juntos, no es exactamente lo que yo consideraría un castigo, con lo divertidos que estaban! más si hay autos incluidos en la situación.<br>además, seguro van a regresar con más hambre luego de la mañana de trabajo, y Jake va a pasar menos tiempo en el cubil y más en el ahora taller, con las chicas que hacían fila hoy para que alguno de ellos revisara su auto y de paso dejarles su teléfono...

pero era lo que Danush quería, no? a ver como sigue esto luego que q decida ir a darse una vuelta y vea las clientas que tienen los chicos... estoy seguro que esos autos trabajaban bien antes de que vieran cómo eran los nuevos mecánicos, que además, decidieron arreglar los autos en sus atuendos habituales, esto es, sin playera. yo les doy una semana, anótenlo en la tabla de las apuestas!

yo, como buen lobo que soy, vine de inmediato al cubil para contarle a Danush q Jake y los otros habían puesto un taller, y ella me dejó escribir la historia de la bodega de Embry y el nuevo trabajo de nuestros oh, grandes líderes.

ahora tengo que regresar con Lola, no sea que el estimado señor Cullen decida hacer algo malo en mi ausencia...

Collin


	23. Desvelada

Ayer casi mato a medio salon, pero bueno les contare desde el principio.

Ayer en la escuela, desde que entre me sentía bastante mas, me ardía la garganta, y tenia bastante sed, las primeras 4 clases fueron técnicas (de nuevo) estaba platicando con Taba, y le contaba sobre Collin y que debería salir con el, le conté lo guapo que era, por que la verdad no le podía contar nada mas, no me llevo realmente bien con el, yo les aclare en una de las entradas (bastante vieja por cierto) que yo ya no me iba a empeñar en llevarme bien con los guaruras, y bueno, ya que le conté todo, Salí del salón, me acerque a uno de los edificios mas altos y le susurre casi "Collin, ya se que estas allí arriba, baja, te quiero presentar a alguien" Collin bajo sin ganas, se nota que estaba ocupadísimo en algo súper entretenido allá arriba, tons` presente a Collin con taba y a Taba con Collin, me aleje y desde otro Angulo vi. Que Collin tenia toda la pose de "novio-romanticista-príncipe-azul" estaba recargando una de sus manos sobre el árbol, inclinado para ver a Taba a los ojos, mi pequeña solo veía hacia arriba y lo veía, volteaba y se ponía roja.

Cuando me encontré de nuevo a Taba le pregunte que, que le pareció Collin. Ella contesto que era un buen chico, y que (obvio) muy guapo. Ya a mi me tocaba preguntarle a Collin, que le pareció Taba.  
>Y bueno, durante las demás clases casi me doy un tiro, tenia tanta sed que le hable al humano solo para poderlo acercar mas a mi, solo había unos centímetros entre su cuello y mi boca, pero había demasiada gente, no pude intentarlo, ni siquiera olía bien, sospecho que es algo, no tan humano, empecé a criticarlo, desde una de las esquinas mas alejadas del salón, y el idiota se levanto enojado y salio del salón, casi dos segundos después de que estaba fuera, sonó el timbre, no pude evitar el salir rápidamente del salón, cuando lo busque el tipo ya estaba dentro del siguiente salón (español) pude haber gritado de no haber estado tan sedienta.<p>

Después de todo el asunto, Rosario me preguntaba cosas demasiado personales, "Lola, si tu quieres esperar para convertirte hasta que tengas 18, y, un vampiro y un vampiro no pueden tener hijos, que harás con Edward? Digo, pueden tener hijos de una vez no?... O saciaras su insaciable apetito sexual hasta que seas vampiro?..." O.O "CALLATE CHAYO!" ¬¬ que le pasa a esta juventud de ahora?, ya no tienen pudor!

Saliendo de clases pensé seriamente ir a ver a Embry, pero la verdad, lo que nesecitaba en ese momento era salir a cazar. Llegue a mi casa, y pensé que tal vez me daría tiempo de ir a cazar y ver a Embry, y bueno mi FAM se durmió, solo quedábamos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo (que a sido de Rosalie) fue muy fácil explicarles mi sed, Alice me abrazaba, y gritaba por todos lados, que ya llevaba tiempo esperando el poder salir a cazar conmigo, Jasper me felicito por no beber la sangre de los humanos, pero Edward suya preocupado por lo que me estaba pasando, pero eso no quitaba la emoción que tenia de que fuéramos a cazar los dos… y Alice con Jasper… pero éramos los dos, yendo a cazar. Les dije que nos veíamos de regreso en el patio, exactamente a las 3 AM. Edward me pregunto que, que iba a hacer durante ese tiempo, y yo le dije que cosas de humanos… la verdad no creo que aya entendido, pero bueno, Salí de inmediato hasta la bodega de Embry, llegue sigilosamente como un gato (Miau =^-^=) Estaba dos aromas diferentes a parte de Embry, de hecho eran tres, entre y allí estaban Quil sobre el sillón completamente dormido (en forma humana) tenia una posición un tanto incomoda, Jake estaba desprendiendo una cervezas de un six casi acabado, y Embry metiendo la cabeza dentro del cofre de un viejo Chevy , los tres sin camisa, todos con sus típicos pantalones rotos. No lo pude evitar, me emocione de ver a Jake, pocas veces nos habíamos visto, pero yo lo amo muchísimo es mi primo *^* (no te ofendas Coke, no te cambio) Entonces llega corriendo Collin, se transforma en humano y grita "Chicos! Lola esta a punto de llegar así que…" entonces me ve todos voltean y se nos quedan viendo, y como vil Emmett, me empiezo a morir de risa, XDDDDDD, Embry volteo a ver a Jake pero este dijo "Solo un rato Embry, hace tiempo que no veíamos a Lola…" se acerca caminando a mi me pasa el brazo por los hombros, y me dirige hasta el sillón, Quil se incorpora, y todos empezamos a platicar. Collin seguía sacadísimo de onda, pero aun así entro en la platica, estábamos los cuatro platicando, entonces Embry prendió un cigarro y salio de la bodega, seguimos platica tras platica, chismes, chistes, tonterías, asuntos serios… Un rato después llego Embry con una bolsa llena de chuchearía supongo yo, pero empecé a oler y no era cualquier olor, era, era, eran CHOCOLATES! Me lance sobre la bolsa, pero Embry me la quito, Los demás morían de risa, y Embry me dijo "No Lola, hasta que se vayan!" entonces, tome de la mano de jake y de Quil, los saque de la bodega y les dije "No es que los corra, pero Danush debe de estar por venir acá, si es que no llegan rápido allá…" Los dos se despidieron de mi, se convirtieron, y salieron corriendo de allí, Collin paso junto a mi, y me puso la mano en el hombro "Buena suerte… no creo que este de buen humor" Me di la vuelta mientras Collin desaparecía entre los árboles, Embry estaba empeñado en sacar algo de el cofre del Chevy, yo pase junto a el, tome el encendedor de su bolsillo, saque un black stone de su morral y lo prendí, Salí de la bodega y me recargue en una de las puertas, estuve esperando tontamente a que se acercara a mi, no lo hizo ¬¬

Se acabo el cigarro, entre de nuevo deje la pequeña colilla en un cenicero cercano, desprendí una cerveza del six, y me senté en el sillón, estaba sentada tan, tan, tan, yo.  
>Estaba haciendo cosas que en otro lugar y momento no haría, me sentía segura de mi misma en el taller, (cosa que aun no le preguntaba a Embry) Se separo del carro y me dijo "Que crees que estas haciendo?... crees que te voy a dejar llegar a tu casa oliendo a lobo, cigarro y cerveza? Quieres que me mate?... no contestes la ultima…" y volvió a fijarse en el carro, deje a un lado la lata que aun no abría, Embry cedió, cerro el cofre del carro prendió otro cigarro y se sentó a mi lado, Yo que aun seguía con ganas de tomar solo un sorbo de cerveza, le dije "Es para usted amo…" hice una pequeña reverencia y se la entregue, el rió y se inclino a su gusto en el sillón, estuvimos un rato contemplando a la nada, hasta que volteo y dijo "Traes mi collar puesto!..." se acerco tomo el collar entre sus dedos, pero la correa era demasiado corta así que solo habían unos centímetros escasos entre el y yo, se alejo rápidamente cuando vio mis ojos abiertos de par en par, gruño y se coloco en la otra orilla del sillón, se paro y dijo, "A que hora te piensas ir?..." el idiota me estaba corriendo? A caso tenia que esperar a su novia? Tiene novia? O mi dios ya no me ama! O.O AAAAAHHHH! NOOOO! T-T… entonces me levante y le dije "Si estas esperando a la otra, será mejor que la esperes para toda la vida, que si llega, de aquí no sale!..." inmediatamente me tape la boca, sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en lo que dije… Entonces Embry volteo sorprendido, no solo sorprendido, estaba de lo mas feliz, se acerco a mi, pero titubeo antes de abrazarme, yo me solté ante sus brazos lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas y le bese la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído "No va tan lejos como tu cree…" el rió y me respondió, "Siempre te voy a esperar…" dude un poco, sobre eso, tratándose de Embry, yo creo que si yo muriera, no se acordaría de mi por el resto de su vida, y tampoco vagaría por allí lamentándose por mi, claro que no!<p>

No soltamos el uno del otro, Le dije que tenia que regresar a mi casa, se ofreció en llevarme, yo solo le dije que no era un momento apropiado, eran las 2:30 cuando Salí de la bodega, llegue casi 5 minutos después a mi casa. Ya estaban los tres afuera, esperando a que llegara, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me dijo "Lista?..." y yo, como siempre retadora, le dije "Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti…" entonces Salí disparada, corriendo lo mas rápido posible, no sabia a donde íbamos, no sabia que buscar, no sabia como devorar un animal (y yo literalmente vegetariana… al menos por un tiempo…) Edward iba atrás de mi riéndose de lo confundida que estaba, bloquee mis pensamientos, entonces el aumento la velocidad hasta que me tomo en sus brazos, y me dijo "Me permite señorita?" yo reía frenéticamente, mientras le contestaba "Seguro que si! caballero…" Lo deje llevarme hasta un bosque, supuse que seguíamos en México, pero con estos vampiros, es difícil averiguarlo, Edward me tomo de la mano mientras me susurraba al oído "Escucha cada sonido con atención, no te dejes guiar por otros, captas cada aroma?, todos son distintos, ahora… ve!" Salí corriendo, no sentía que alguien me siguiera, pasaba tan rápido ente los árboles, las ramas caídas, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver todo detenidamente, desde diferentes ángulos, aun que mis ojos solo vieran al frente... Termine por encontrar un oso, enorme, que me recordó bastante a Emmett, cuanto me hubiera gustado que Emmett me hubiera visto cazar, en fin, allí estaba el oso, dándose cuanta de mi presencia, así que mientras el se daba vuelta para atacarme, subí tres ramas gruesas de un árbol, salte hacia su cuello, lo gire rápidamente, arrancándolo por completo, el animal se combulcionaba, pero no me importo, la garganta me ardía, así que empecé a beber toda la sangre, sin dejar rastro alguno de ella, Edward me observaba desde la copa de un árbol, estaba allí sentado, mientras Jasper Y Alice seguían cazando lo suyo, cuando termine, me sentí realmente satisfecha, de hecho no solo satisfecha, si no que estaba completamente llena, subí al árbol con el, me sentó en sus piernas y le pregunte "Qué tal eh?..." entonces el rió acercándose cada vez mas hacia mi, "Bastante bien, de hecho, fue rápido y certero, sin titubear ni una sola vez, y ve como estas ni un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre ti, me siento realmente orgulloso…" y luego mas ñoñeses *^*…

Regresamos bastante tarde a mi casa, llegamos alas 5::30. Mi madre estaba por despertar, así que me tire en la cama, y nadie (según yo) se dio cuenta.  
>Gracias a lo mas sagrado, hoy estaré feliz todo el día, nadie podrá provocarme con su sangre humana, muahahaha! Y bueno, pues esa es la historia, aun que tengo un poco de sueño, creo que esa parte humana de mi aun sigue latente…<p>

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen

Todos a coro chicos! Orgullo por la raza de Danush! Nulo! XDDDD Besos a toda la manada, fue bien lindo volverlos a ver, Te quiero Sethie!


	24. de miaus fogatosos y otros

servicio a la comunidad

de Danush a Embry

"Que crees que estas haciendo?... crees que te voy a dejar llegar a tu casa oliendo a lobo, cigarro y cerveza? Quieres que me mate?... no contestes la ultima..."  
><em>mi estimado señor Call, si usted cree q su único problema es el señor Cullen, está usted seriamente equivocado. acá, la que lo va a matar por estar mal influenciando a la pequeña Lola y además tener ciertos pensamientos que no debe sobre ella, soy yo. acaso estás demente? tiene solo quince años! ¬¬ y fíjate q como van las cosas va a tener quince por el resto de la eternidad, así q no podrás tocarla nunca! mejor así. la voy a internar en un convento, van a ver, tu y ese lujurias q se aprovecha de ella y le quita su humanidad! ¬¬<em>

y bueno, acabado el anuncio, podemos seguir a lo q nos trae aquí el día de hoy.

ya casi es hora de la fogata! *^* ya se q todavía falta un día, pero estoy emocionada... si ya se, es inusual que yo me emocione con una fogata de manada, pero se q va a pasar algo bueno, lo puedo sentir! será una fogata interesante...

una de las razones, la manada denominó esta, _la fogata de los humanos_ así es, en esta fogata comeremos humanos ^^ xD bueno si, soy la única acá q comería humanos, pero eso no importa xD decidieron q a principio de cada mes haríamos una fogata con los humanos ^^ lo cual tiene q ser divertido!

y... well, esto me lo contó Jake  
><em>ayer q estaba con Quil y Embry, discutíamos sobre las cosas q había q hablar en la reunión, antes de la fogata. Quil se burlaba de nosotros y nuestra actitud de <em>líderes_ cuando hablábamos de cosas serias de la manada, Collin nos veía, tirado en el sillón, haciendo cómo que leía un libro. desinteresado, nos pregunta  
><em>"debo llevar a Lola desde la tarde? para la reunión?"_  
><em>"NO!"_ gruñió, extrañamente, Embry, todos volteamos a verlo, pero Embry seguía con una mirada seria  
><em>"no importa, Embry, no es ningún secreto la razón por la cual tienes la bodega..."_ él se rió de mi,  
><em>"no es miedo a q sepas q te desobedezco, oh, gran Alpha. ella no puede estar ahí"_  
><em>"pero... Danush, siempre está en las reuniones... no veo pq Lola..."_Embry interrumpió a Quil con una risa, sin humor  
><em>"es diferente"_  
><em>"no veo la diferencia, Danush es la chica de Jake, Lola es tu chica, tienen el mismo derecho de estar en la reunión"_ dijo Collin, con expresión aburrida, pero obviamente extrañado  
><em>"es diferente"_ repitió Embry, y me volteó a ver, supe q alguna razón debía tener,  
><em>"trae a Lola luego de la reunión"_ le ordené a Collin, que se estremeció, nunca le había ordenado nada, no con el tono de Alpha. lo que aún me falta averiguar, es la razón de Embry_  
>y yo... me ahorraré mis comentarios. pero bueno, espramos a las humanas para la fogata! ^^ Jake fue hoy a hablar con Sufri, para explicarle la regla del límite de vampiros por la salud mental de Leah, a ver cómo sale eso...<p>

y los humanos invitados, Seth invitó a Reira, tmbn a Sayuri, pero no sabemos si si tiene planes con Em, o si quiere ir... será? pero además de ellas... miedo =^^= Billy, Rachel, Jared y Paul llegan hoy mi~! =^T-T^= me da miedo conocer al resto de los Black =^^= q dirá Billy? _oh, si Jacob, claro q apruebo q hayas imprinteado con un vampiro, no tiene importancia..._ =^T-T^= mi~! además, ahora que Jared y Paul ya no son lobos, van a tener q venir desde la Push de forma tradicional... y van a dormir en la bodega de Embry... pobre Embry! esto significa q por hoy, hasta que se vayan las visitas, tendrá q encontrar otra manera de ver a Lola... solo q a Lola no le importe convivir con los Black y agregados, yo no conozco personalmente a Jared y Paul, pero Jake siempre habla bien de ellos... de Jared al menos xD

y bueno, los chicos, están de lo más felices con su nuevo trabajo, y por eso esta vez ellos decidieron pagar las cosas de la fogata, a ver como les sale eso xD de por si Jake tuvo q pagar por los boletos de Billy y Rachel sigh =^-.-^= vamos a quedarnos en bancarrota, afortunadamente no necesitamos gran cosa para sobrevivir, benditas sean las ventajas q vienen con ser vampiro/lobo

y Collin... tuvo su primera sesión de _cachorro apesumbrado_! me hace una madre feliz xDDD no el q Collin esté apesumbrado, si no q haya venido a mi para consejos ^^ aunq, en realidad no pudo decirme bien q le pasaba, dijo q tenía q hablar con Brady y q tal vez todo se arreglaría... murmuraba incoherencias sobre Lola y las chicas de la escuela de Lola y Brady y no-c-q... ya veremos q pasa...

y, hoy me voy a dar una vuelta al taller... ya q Jake va al taller, yo voy al taller, aunq en la tarde tengo horas humanas q llenar, lo cual no hará muy feliz a Jake, pero ya veremos si el taller y sus clientas son más importantes q yo saliendo con mi amigo ^^

xoxo, Danush Black


	25. Fogatas, Chismes y tareas de ingles

Bueno hoy no tengo ganas de contarles el drama de ayer con Embry, pero ya decidirá mi humor si les cuento o no.

Ayer en la tarde estábamos discutiendo Sayuri, Reira, Guadalupe y yo, sobre el trabajo de ingles (que se acabo la tinta de la impresora y no pude imprimir) así que dijeron que inventáramos una excusa, y claro la clásica de "mi perro se comió mi tarea" lo dijo Guadalupe, pero Reira empezó a tener un ataque de risa, diciendo "jajaja no, así no es, jajaja, yo estaba con Seth y se comió la tarea jajaja" y luego Sayuri dice "No, no! Kaoru estaba con Embry y el se comió la tarea jajá" Allí el asunto dejo de darme risa ¬¬ Guadalupe solo nos veía raro, no se si sospecha algo o si nos da por locas.

En fin, todas votaron por que la "Lola-próximamente-actriz" le dijera al maestro que la tarea se la había comido la tortuga del vecino de mi tía-abuela Prudencia. Claro que yo no iba a mentirle al maestro, entonces empecé a decir, "Claro, ustedes ríanse… yo tengo que pasar por el trauma de Edward de que voy a ir a una reunión con lobos… incluido Embry… pero si! Ustedes ríanse de la vida!..." Las dos se me quedaron viendo y Reira dijo que Seth la había invitado, y que estaba dispuesta a ir. Sayuri se ofendió de que no la hubieran invitado, entonces que mas que invitarla, acepto de inmediato, cosa que es rara de ella, por que siempre es lo mismo con ella, "El perro esto, el perro aquello, Kaoru ya basta con tus perros, pobres pulgosos" claro que su excusa fue, "Es una fiesta, con lobos o sin lobos, pero es una fiesta!" XDDD fue entretenido ver la reacción de la gente que escuchaba la conversación, todos nos veían raro, hasta que El oso dijo "Oye Lola, tu amiga Rosalie… sigue sin salir con nadie?" yo salte de alegría, y dije "OH Osito! Me haces tan feliz, ahora podré alejar a Leah de Rosalie!... si! Todo era parte de mi plan desde el principio…" entonces Sayuri y Reira cortaron mi inspiración, "QUE?" me gritaron las dos… entonces yo cerré la boca y me voltee hacia otro lado, no prestaron mas atención al asunto así que seguimos discutiendo de la tarea.

En clase de Ingles el maestro no pidió el trabajo, así que fue mas fácil tratar la clase, estuvimos platicando toda la clase, el maestro salio a hablar con un "x" maestro (salio a fumar) entonces Sayuri dijo que hoy iba a salir con Emmett a embriagarse, de seguro que si salieron, con esos dos la vida puede ser de lo mas predecible. Salimos de la escuela, y afuera estaba esperándome Alice, las dos nos fuimos saltando por la vida platicando de todo como siempre. Llegamos y Collin iba de salida (a la bodega de Embry) le hice una seña de que me esperara, entonces Espere a que todos durmieran, pero me quede platicando con Edward, …*ñoñeses*… Collin estaba afuera esperándome, me dijo "Si no corres rápido tendrás que soportar que te cargue…" entonces lo mire, retadora como siempre… "Adiós Eddie! ^^, Adiós Collin…" y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando llegue a la bodega de Embry, estaban las luces prendidas y se oían voces adentro, Collin llego detrás de mi, yo estaba a punto de entrar pero Collin me detuvo, me tomo por el brazo, aun no traía pantalones, así que le arroje la chamarra que tenia puesta, se cubrió de la cintura para abajo, me dijo "Lola, adentro esta la familia de Jacob, no digas nada de los Cullen, no hagas tonterías, y mucho menos te pongas a pelear con Embry… no tienes frió?..." entonces yo le conteste "Collin, no te preocupes, no diré o haré nada tonto, pero a caso no te fijaste de que estoy cubierta de un olor vampiresco… Olvídalo, pero bueno, antes de que entremos, ponte unos pantalones, y dame la chamarra, tu sabes… para parecer mas humana…" Embry salio por la puerta de la bodega y le gruño a Collin, claro yo también hubiera gruñido, de haber visto a Edward desnudo frente a "x" chica. Embry me tomo por la cintura (aprovechando la situación) y entramos a la bodega, me paso su chamarra negra (amo su chamarra *^*) Adentro estaban Billy y Rachel. Embry sonreía de oreja a oreja, me presento con ambos, luego entro Collin, ya con un pantalón puesto, estábamos platicando, entonces Embry dijo, "Lola y yo vamos a la tienda por unas cosas…" Billy pregunto "Que necesitan?..." Embry contesto "Unas cosas para que se puedan quedar a gusto" entonces intervine yo "En ese caso mejor vamos al súper…" Rachel estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, salimos de la bodega Embry y yo, estaba caminando calle abajo cuando Embry pasó junto a mí con su moto, y me dio la mano para ayudarme a subir. Ignore su mano, subí ágilmente a la moto y salio hacia la avenida. Llegamos hasta un Superama (bastante cucho por cierto) dejamos la moto y entramos a comprar lo necesario (que era básicamente todo) Embry me tomo por la cintura mientras caminábamos por la tienda, la gente no podía evitar el voltear a vernos. Claro que no lo podían evitar, figurábamos la pareja extraña, la chica paliducha con aspecto moribundo, y el tipo alto moreno y extremadamente guapo que la ve como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto (tengo un problema serio con esa frase…¬¬)

Cuando la gente del pasillo desapareció, me aleje de Embry diciéndole "No te aproveches de la situación, me oíste?... "Embry soltó una risotada y me dijo "Si no te gustara que te abrase, me lo dirías en cerio" le golpee el brazo en plan amistoso, luego paso su brazo por mis hombros, seguimos comprando y platicando de todo.

Llegamos otra vez a la bodega, Billy y Rachel estaban agotados, les dimos unas cobijas y unas almohadas, Collin me presionaba con la mirada, no se cual era su prisa realmente. Embry me beso la mejilla y me dijo "Te esperamos mañana" le sonreí y le pase la mano por el cabello, se estremeció con el contacto de mis manos con su cuerpo, claro que era mención de estremecimiento, yo nunca le demostré un poco de afecto le devolví su chamarra, me puse la MIA y me despedí de todos.

Salí de la bodega, Collin ya estaba convertido, me burle de el y luego Salí corriendo, Collin me tocaba los tobillos de vez en cuando, pero bueno llegamos rapidísimo a la casa. Edward se reía de nosotros desde el techo, bajo con sus ágiles saltos de costumbre. Me acerco a el tomándome por la cintura, cerca de su rostro los labios a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, Yo sonreí y luego me beso como si no me hubiera visto en una eternidad.

Collin paso a nuestro lado, con una expresión de niño de 7 años que dice "Mamá! No se besen delante de mi! Que asco!..." Edward y yo reímos, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi cuarto, sin hacer ruido alguno. Alice estaba haciendo una bufanda que había dejado botada en un rincón, el pobre Jasper estaba sentado en mi cama con el estambre entre sus manos, con esa expresión de "rafastafañafa… por que a mi?..." Me rey de la cómica escena, y luego entro Collin aun como lobo, se tiro en un rincón de mi cuarto y quedo completamente dormido, Edward me beso el cabello y me dijo "Lola, apestas!..." yo no pude evitar el soltar una risotada, no les recuerda a la frase que dijo a alguien a otro alguien?...

Me cambie, y cuando estaba apunto de meterme a mi cama Edward me dijo que había escuchado una canción que de seguro me gustaría… Le dije que la cantara, entonces canto "Whispers in the dark" de "Skillet" estábamos cantando los dos muy felices, hasta que el sueño me venció por completo.

Hoy en la mañana mi madre fue a despertarme, Edward (obvio) desapareció de inmediato, me cambie de ropa, Edward apareció mientras yo amarraba mis agujetas. Me miro con un interés extraño y me tomo la mano, la examino detenidamente y dijo "Tu sangre sigue provocándome… Que te esta pasando amor mió?..." Me encogí de hombros, y me mostré con desinterés, Edward suspiro, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo susurrando algo, pero mis oídos se negaron a oír lo que decía…

Salí desde temprano, todo el día tuve ganas de ver "Inframundo" pero Edward se niega a ver esa película, pero ya verán, lo obligare a ver esa película! Muahahaha.  
>Edward estuvo insistiéndome todo el día en acompañarme a la reunión de la manada, pero obvio me negué, no podía dejar a Embry y a Edward estar juntos…<br>Salimos a la plaza que queda enfrente del parque, afortunadamente la mañana fue nublada, Alice y Jasper salieron con nosotros, Collin nos acompaño un rato y luego se despidió de todos, me dijo que pasaba por mí mas tarde, le dije que lo esperaba (no fuera a ser que Embry pasara por mí).

Aun no se como voy a escaparme de mi casa sin que mis padres se den cuenta. Es algo bastante complicado, pero bueno ya lo intentare. Edward es la cosa mas dulce que hay en este planeta! *^* Yo lo amo …

Miau =^-^=

xoxo Lola Cullen


	26. de miaus?

luego de q Collin me contó lo que había visto en el taller, decidí ir a visitar a los chicos. mi prudencia me decía que fuera de forma discreta, mi vanidad, por las historias de Collin, me decía q me vistiera como siempre, como pueden imaginarse, ganó mi vanidad, y salí sin disfraz humano. con una sombrilla, though, por si salía el sol.

no tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba la famosa bodega de Embry, así q tomé el camino más obvio, llegar a la escuela de Lola y seguir el rastro de mis lobos, cuando llegué a la escuela, me encontré, obvio, con Collin, que estaba acostado, aburrido, en la azotea de la escuela, movió la cola cuando llegué, y se transformó para poder platicar un rato... pobre Collin, nunca había pensado lo aburrido que podía resultar eso de acostarse sobre la azotea todo el día! tendré q considerar el mandarle algo para q se divierta... pero no se con q se pude divertir a un lobo, q quepa discretamente en la azotea de una secundaria pública.

si Lola captó mi aroma o no, no lo se, supuse q podría captarlo, pero pasó el rato que estuve ahí, actuando de forma natural, incluso cuando salió del salón, no volteó ni una vez... yo estaba planeando el secuestrármela, llegar con su profesor, toda afligida y decirle, _oh, profesor! soy prima de Lola, su hamster se acaba de morir y tenemos q ir al entierro!_ pero Collin me recordó q por órdenes de Danush, la Suprema, ningún vampiro tenía permiso de sacar a Lola de la escuela sin una verídica razón, no era posible sacarla solo por diversión vampírica, _"uno no puede confiar en estos vampiros!"_ agregó además, imitando mi voz, estúpido Collin ¬¬ entonces decidí q se merecía quedarse solo, si no me dejaba secuestrar a Lola, y me fui, siguiendo el rastro de Embry, que era el más marcado en el territorio.

no me costó demasiado encontrar la bodega. casi saliendo de la escuela percibí a Jake, y siguiendo el arome de mi Jake, no me costó nada llegar a la bodega, tal como lo sospechaba, había en el taller un grupo de chicas, que iban a recoger un solo coche, estúpidas chicas! mi vanidad ganó otra vez, y con la actitud más vampírica que pude, entré a la bodega, con una mirada, que claramente decía _'aléjate de mi chico o te arriesgas a ser comida de vampiro'_ no creo que las chicas entendieran completamente lo que decía mi mirada, though, pero mientras entendieran la primera parte, estábamos en paz.

Quil, estaba clavado en el cofre de uno de los autos, trabajando, para deleite de gran parte de la audiencia femenina, que lo veían hipnotizadas, sin camisa. al percibirme entrar, sin levantar la mirada del motor que arreglaba, dice _creo q algo huele raro por aquí..._ las humanas se olían unas a otras, discretamente, Embry se rió  
><em>creo q nuestra <em>leech_ favorita nos digna con su presencia_ me saludó desde el otro lado de la bodega, y las chicas notaron mi presencia, q lentos son estos humanos! Jake estaba hablando con una de las chicas, sobre uno de los autos que había en la bodega, según pude escuchar. en cuanto entré, mientras Quil y Embry tenían la conversación anterior, Jake me sonreía, estúpido lobo fiel ¬¬ le quita a una la diversión de los celos! terminó de hablar con la chica y caminó, no demasiado humanamente hasta mi lado. la chica no me veía de forma demasiado halagadora, pero no me importó demasiado, Quil se reía, no tanto de la chica, ni siquiera de mis celos, se reía de la cara de Jake xDD

Jake me abrazo, pero estaba todo sucio, lleno de grasa y mojado, pq estaba mojado? lo aventé _"Jake! hueles a perro mojado!"_Emry y Quil no pudieron evitar una carcajada,  
><em>"mira quién habla!"<em> me dijo Embry entre risas, y yo le aventé mi sombrilla, que era lo que tenía más a la mano  
><em>"no huelo a perro, <em>mutt_"_  
><em>"orgullo por su raza?"<em> susurró Quil, para que los humanos no lo oyeran  
><em>"aumentando cada día..."<em> terminó Embry, y seguían riendo.  
>Jake se sacudió el pelo, como perro, sobre mi, y me abrazó de nuevo. <em>"ahora tmbn hueles a perro..."<em> me susurró. estúpido lobo!

pasé la tarde con ellos, viendo como arreglaban los coches, las chicas ya no tan contentas, cuando vieron q me instalaba en el sillón, con una cerveza, al fin, está demostrado que los líquidos no son un problema para nosotros, no es de lo que nos alimentamos, después de todo? aunq es cierto, q la cerveza no sabía como yo lo recordaba, de echo... no tiene un sabor demasiado bueno xD pero era divertido poder sentarme en el sillón a tomar, mientras los chicos trabajaban. de cuando en cuando, mientras se iban desocupando iban a sentarse conmigo, luego regresaban al trabajo.

Seth y Brady pasaron un rato. Seth se fue a recoger a Reira, Brady se quedó conmigo, todo solícito y amable, como suele ser. le pregunté si había hablado con Collin, que  
>había estado actuando de lo mas raro, Brady me puso una mirada extraña... y se despidió, diciendo q mejor iba a ver si Collin lo necesitaba... un día me voy a sentar a hablar seriamente con ese par!<p>

en la tarde Jake y yo fuimos al aeropuerto por Billy y el resto... pero creo q eso merece otra entrada... regresamos al taller luego de eso, yo veía a Jake y los chicos trabajar, de lo más contentos en el taller, y pensé q debería estar enojada, después de todo, se supone q era un castigo eso de q consiguieran trabajo, no algo en lo que se pudieran divertir. pero la verdad, parecían lobitos en navidad con un hueso nuevo, y quién tiene tan poco corazón como para poder quitarles su nuevo juguete? además, Jake se ve de lo más lindo cuando está discutiendo con los otros sobre autos y sus arreglos ^^

cerraron temprano, a eso de las nueve, y nos quedaos los cuatro, platicando, Embry tirado en el sillón, Jake y yo recargados en una pared cercana, Quil, obstinado con terminar de limpiar un motor, que tenía sobre las piernas, le metía unos alambres raros, no muy lejos de nosotros. estábamos platicando de lo más contentos, pero en eso, no se que hizo Quil, que se lastimó el dedo.  
>de inmediato olí la sangre, me atrajo de inmediato. no era la sangre humana que había estado anhelando, pero no era animal tampoco, lo cual mejoraba por mucho mi dieta. Jake sintió mi movimiento repentino y me detuvo, pero yo estaba cada vez más agitada. Embry se dio cuenta y de inmediato se postró frente a Quil, en actitud defensiva, los dos gruñimos... y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, malditos instintos vampíricos!<p>

_"perdón Quil..."_  
><em>"no pasa nada, Danush"<em> Quil me sonrió, mostrándome la herida ya cerrada, Embry estaba quemando el trapo lleno de sangre, yo me volteé de inmediato, con la nariz enterrada en el brazo de Jake, para no oler la sangre. Jake me acariciaba la cabeza, yo, intentando reír le decía q al final Billy podía tener razón en decir que no era una buena cosa para la manada que yo estuviera con él. Jake se reía por lo bajo, con un movimiento repentino se cortó el dorso de la mano y me lo ofreció. yo lo tome sin dudar, aunq estoy segura q fue eso lo que despertó mi extraño antojo por sangre humana. el dorso tardó más en cerrarse que lo que generalmente tardan las heridas de Jake, pero no pareció importarle. Embry nos veía de reojo, pero no dijo nada. yo se que si por él fuera, hubiera hecho lo mismo por Lola.

_"en realidad habrías peleado con Danush?"_ le preguntó Jake a Embry de repente  
><em>"claro!"<em> le contestó Embry, con una sonrisa _"quieres pelear conmigo, _leech_?"_ Quil y yo nos reímos, me puse de pie  
><em>"con todo gusto, <em>mongrel_!"_ Embry y yo nos dábamos vueltas, riendo, pero Jake intervino y saltó sobre Embry, cayeron cerca de uno de los autos y empezaron a dar vueltas, peleando como los cachorros que son, yo hacía berrinche. _"Jake! ese perro era mi presa"_ pero Embry decía q pelear con vampiros estaba pasado de moda, y seguía peleando con Jake, en serio q se me olvida q estos lobos no tienen ni veinte años!

y... yo tenía curiosidad. estaba sentada al lado de Quil, en el sillón, mientras veíamos a los niños dar vueltas por el taller _"ni creas que te podrás acercar a mi en ese estado, eh, Jacob?"_ pero seguían sin hacer demasiado caso. suspiré. no sabía si sería prudente aprovecharme de la distracción de Jake para saciar mi curiosidad... _"oye, Quil..."_ Quil volteó a verme, interrogante... sin miedo, a pesar de que en realidad había pensado en cenármelo._"puedo probarte?"_ le pregunté, inocente, él entrecerró los ojos  
><em>"quieres... comerme?"<em> le sonreí.  
><em>"no, quiero probarte, es diferente"<em>  
><em>"NO!"<em> rugió Jake, y de un salto llegó a mi lado  
><em>"no me importa, Jake, en serio. con tal de q Embry la aleje si ella no puede sola..."<em> estaba buscando en una caja de herramientas algo con que abrirse  
><em>"no creo q sea necesario... si saben tan mal cómo dice Lola q saben"<em> Embry me hizo una cara de _'no tiene gracia'_ y nos reíamos. pero entonces sentí, no se como, un dolor intenso, volteé a ver a Jake, y tal como me lo imaginaba, estaba hincado en el suelo, temblando, intentando contenerse. Embry y Quil se pusieron frente a mi, yo no estaba segura si la situación era más insegura para ellos que para mi, así q me acerqué a Jake, q empezaba a calmarse poco a poco. abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Embry, q se relajó un poco y murmuró  
><em>"me parece... que no es exactamente la idea de q te coman lo q lo esta enojando"<em> murmuró y se paró frente a Quil, _"creo... q Jake está celoso"_  
><em>"de que una <em>bloodsucker_ quiera comerme?"_ preguntó Quil lentamente, Jake seguía temblando, Embry se rió, aunq en realidad parecía un gruñido  
><em>"no es cualquier <em>bloodsucker_... que sentirías tu, si Claire viniera y dijera que prefiere jugar con Jake q contigo?"_ Quil empezó a temblar de solo pensarlo. _"es como... pq no me lo pediste a mi?"_me preguntó, yo estaba hincada al lado de Jake, tratando de tranquilizarlo, le iba a decir que él estaba muy ocupado jugando con Jake...  
><em>"eres de Lola... solo ella podría probarte..."<em> le contesté casi sin pensarlo, y entendí a lo que se refería. abracé a Jake, que dejó de temblar luego de un rato.

lo tomé de la mano y nos fuimos del taller, sin decirle nada a Embry y Quil  
><em>"no me hagas esto..."<em> me dijo luego de un rato, y me abrazó. yo no supe q decirle. no me imaginé q podría importarle, parte de mi creía q era, en realidad, pq había intentado comerme a su hermano. estábamos sobre un edificio, ya no demasiado lejos del cubil  
><em>"era solo Quil..."<em> empezó a temblar, yo lo abracé de nuevo  
><em>"yo lo entiendo menos que tu"<em> murmuraba _"no tolero la idea"_hablaba lento y pausado, conteniéndose _"no puedes querer la sangre de alguien más"_ decidí dejar el tema por la noche, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo... pero fue una noche de lo más rara

miau?  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	27. de miaus desheredados

hoy es el día de la fogata! miau! ^^

pero antes de eso, será la breve historia de mi sábado feliz ^^ está bien... del sábado de Jake xD

decidí ir a casa de mi padre, de q sirven estos poderes si una no puede viajar a visitar a su padre? así q ayer, q regresamos al cubil, bajé a decirle a mi madre q me iba a casa de papá... cosa q a ella no le agradó, los peligros de la noche y todo eso. yo no se ni para q le decía! pero es q estas cosas tengo q hacerlas humanamente y bueh... ella hizo un drama, pero al final accedió. salí, y Jake me esperaba ya en la puerta, queríamos saltar de inmediato a la azotea más cercana, pero había muchos humanos al rededor, que los humanos de ahora no duermen? salimos, civilizadamente, por la puerta, y caminamos, creo q nunca habíamos caminado de noche por la calle. Jake cargaba mi mochila, como si pesara algo! y seguimos en silencio, agarrados de la mano.

nos tomó un rato encontrar un callejón oscuro, en el que pudiéramos saltar a la azotea. salimos corriendo, jugando y llegamos en casi nada a casa de papá. tenía q hacer una entrada humana, pero abrí la ventana para q Jake pudiera entrar tras de mi. saludé a papá y platicábamos cosas triviales, mientras yo escuchaba a Jake, entrar al cuarto y husmear mis cosas. luego de un rato le dije a papá q tenia sueño, y q tenía q irme temprano a clase. papá me dijo q me llevara una cobija, q hacía frío, y yo intente no reírme. Si yo fuera humana, había en mi cuarto algo mucho mejor q una cobija para eso del frío

encontré a Jake, acostado en la cama, leyendo uno de mis libros.  
><em>"tu cuarto huele humano... es raro olerte humana"<em> me reí, solo una vez había estado en ese cuarto luego de que me convertí. mis cosas tenían q oler humanas, incluso para mi era raro mi aroma humano... era raro q yo lo notara, en todo caso. como habíamos cazado en el camino, pasamos la noche platicando, en voz lo suficientemente baja para q papá no se enterara. al fin hablamos de lo que había pasado... y well, parece q no sabré a lo q saben los lobos, a menos q me alimente de uno de forma in intencional, cosa q no planeo hacer, de todas maneras

tuve q hacer mi rutina matutina, para q papá no sospechara, y salimos, demasiado temprano, en camino a la escuela. yo le ofrecí hacer el camino a lo humano, pero él no parecía demasiado convencido de q encerrarme en un vagón del metro lleno de humanos fuera la mejor idea, así q tomamos la azotea y saltamos, llegamos muy temprano a clase, como yo temía. estábamos sentados afuera, esperando q abrieran, la gente empezó a llegar, pero yo no tenía demasiadas ganas de moverme... al final tuve q entrar luego de q el profe entró... y el resto de la clase se la pasó haciendo comentarios indiscretos sobre el _chico q me acompañaba en la mañana_ de haber sido humana, me habría sonrojado.

en cuanto fue hora de salir, casi salto de mi silla! moría por ir al taller, a ver cómo le había ideo a Jake con su familia, y con el vampiro necio. salí con una amiga, íbamos platicando y lo vi, la cosa más hermosa de este mundo, a Jake, sobre la moto de Embry, esperando por mi, mi amiga se rió y me dijo por lo bajo _"siempre te los consigues con moto..."_ yo le sonreí, sabiendo q los oídos lobunos de Jake habían podido escuchar. me despedí de ella y subí a la moto tras Jake, q me susurró, sin mover los labios _"así q soy solo uno más con moto, eh?"_ y yo le pegue, estúpido lobo! ¬¬ arrancó y solo pude escuchar su risa

extrañamente, no fuimos hacia la bodega, se desvió para la universidad y nos quedamos un rato ahí, sentados, bajo un árbol, él acostado, recargado en mis piernas, yo leyendo, entonces me dice de repente,

_"Billy me está sacando de quicio... Edward también.  
>fui, luego de dejarte, a ver a Luju, le dije q tenía q entender, q si se obstinaba en ir a la fogata, íbamos a tener q prohibirle la entrada a Lola, lo cual la haría sentirse triste, pero ni eso logró q se convenciera! estúpido... he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Embry últimamente... estúpido Luju! dijo que no podía confiar en mi manada para mantener a Lola sana, no se lo podría negar... la manada estaría feliz de tener a Lola como una de nosotros! no se lo dije a él, claro.<em>

_intenté explicarle que Leah no toleraría la presencia de más de un vampiro en la fogata, y él dijo q tu no contabas como vampiro... al final tuve q usar la carta _Billy_ aceptó q había sido suficiente shock para mi pobre y anciano padre el enterarse q mi chica era un vampiro, y q n había q arriesgar el corazón del viejo diciéndole q era amigo de los Cullen. así q creo q estamos bien, pero si se acerca a la fogata, la manada va a tener q hacer algo... y eso no va a ser bueno. crees q Edard se atreva a romper el extraño laso de amistad q tenemos? solo por una fogata?"_  
><em>"por una Lola..."<em> le corregí, y los dos suspiramos. _"confío en Edward, en serio confío en él, confío en q sea lo suficientemente sensato para no empezar un pleito entre nuestros clanes. tmbn debería saber q soy incapaz de dejar q Embry ponga un dedo sobre Lola mientras yo esté presente!"_ nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero yo tenía q saber lo demás _"y Billy?"_ le pregunté luego de un rato.

_"no está contento, pero creo q los chicos lograron convencerlo de q no eras como los otros... sigue creyendo que esto no es un imprint a toda norma... cree q es una nueva moda mía, no me creyó q desde q te percibí en mi camino y no dejé de seguirte, pero no, él cree q esto no es serio... imagínate! Está tan delusional q cree q es posible q un lobo se enamore, de cualquier manera, de un vampiro... cuando nuestros instintos nos ordenan lo contrario, si no fuera pq es verdadero... pero conozco al viejo, terminará por ceder, cuando te vea en la fogata, a Jared y Paul les agradas, though...  
>la parte buena es q Billy está demasiado orgulloso de q al final haya tomado la responsabilidad de la manada como para dejar q los vampiros lo afecten"<em> yo me reí. luego de un rato le dije q teníamos q ser valientes y enfrentar a su familia... tuvimos q irnos.

regresamos al taller, Jared y Paul estaban contentos de verme, Rachel... Rachel no opina al respecto, pero no me puede odiar demasiado si le agrado a Paul... Billy no habló demasiado, pero ya no me puso la misma expresión de odio q usó ayer, así q supongo q es un avance. ya tenemos que irnos a la fogata, en cuanto acabe la reunión mandaremos a los lobos por sus humanos correspondientes... creo q sería bueno mandar a Brady con Collin, para que puedan traer a Sayuri tmbn.

y mañana (tal vez...) ya les contaré lo q pasó en la fogata! miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	28. La fogata

Danush vino a i casa ayer! Yai! (cob) *^*… El punto era, que, ayer yo estaba de lo más feliz por que Danush andaba por estos lares y bueno todo comenzó desde la fogata...

El sábado, después de que termine de escribir, mi madre estaba como loca, empezó a decir que tenia que dormir, entonces quien soy yo para negarle el sueño a un humano? Entonces todos se subieron a sus correspondientes cuartos, yo, que me quede abajo esperando a que todos estuvieran realmente ocupados en lo suyo, me entretuve un rato con Edward, estábamos los dos tirados en el sillón de abajo, el sentado como gente decente, yo con mi cabeza recargada en sus piernas, el jugaba con mi cabello y debes en cuando me susurraba cosas, Escuchamos a Collin que nos hablaba desde afuera, salimos sin hacer ruido, Collin dijo "Vamos! Venga Lola apúrate!... Tenemos que regresar, acaba de terminar la reunión!..." Me voltee hacia Edward, me acerco a el y me dijo casi en un susurro "Confió en ti…" lo bese y Salí a la calle con Collin. Edward estaba recargado en la puerta, estaba esperando a que nos alejáramos, Collin salio corriendo, yo tras el, nos alejamos de la casa, pero poco a poco sentí que la dirección que tomábamos era un tanto familiar, estábamos cerca de la bodega, Allí estaba Embry esperándonos en la moto, Collin seguía como lobo, yo voltee a verlo y alcance a entender que sonreía, Embry como siempre en pose de "Te mueres por mi y no te necesito…" aun reflejaba un tanto de felicidad.

Cuando estábamos ya a su lado, Embry le dio las gracias a Collin y este desapareció, Embry subió a la moto y dijo "Vienes o que?..." ¬¬ I hate him! ¬¬ me subí a la moto (no lo pude evitar) y arranco hasta un bosque (que la verdad ni me fije donde era)  
>En el camino no dijimos nada, pero seguro que el estaba de lo mas feliz, con eso de que logre que yo tenga mis manos alrededor de su cintura por mas de 2 segundos, record mundial!... Casi a la entrada del bosque, Embry freno la moto, suspiro, tomo aire y volvió a arrancar, poco a poco se escuchaban las risas, se olía a la gente (si se les pude decir así) Y se veía el fuego consumiéndose y aumentando continuamente.<p>

Dejo la moto casi a la entrada de "el lugar", Seth no pudo evitar el reírse, ya estaba Reira a su lado, los demás aun seguían en lo suyo, XDDD excepto Danush que le lanzo una mirada un poco extraña a Embry, que se alejo al menos 1 metro de mi instantáneamente, XDDDD Sayuri ya había llegado (llego con Collin, creo) todo el mundo le pasaba cerveza, tras cerveza, tras cerveza, esa amiga MIA solo se embriaga psicológicamente… Me senté en un tronco que encontré a lo lejos, y en el momento en el que sacaba un chocolate de mi morral (chocolate de emergencias) Leah se sentó a mi lado, yo, obvio, me saque de onda, ósea, Leah no se sienta al lado de los vampiros así por que así, pero bueno, se sentó pero no decía nada, yo me empeñe en sacar el chocolate alcoholizado de mi morral, entonces cuando estaba a punto de comérmelo, Leah me lo arrebato y me dijo

"No puedes comer esto!..."  
>"Mi chocolate… QUIERO MI CHOCOLATE!" hubieron algunas miradas que se clavaron en mi gran escena de berrinche<br>"No puedes comer esto, son ordenes de Danush, la suprema … aparte tiene licor, y no creo que sea conveniente para una humana menor de edad eso de consumir alcohol… Por cierto, como has estado?..." o.O  
>"Bien gracias, pero, me das mi chocolate?..." yo seguía empeñada en recuperar mi chocolate<br>"Ah, que bien… y, como están esos le, blood, vam, Cul… esos…"  
>"Súper gracias, ahora, dame el chocolate!" No me dio el chocolate T-T<br>"Y, que hacen exactamente todos ellos, mientras tu no estas?"  
>Yo no captaba la idea, pero aun así le conteste " Alice y Jasper casi no están en casa, Emmett vive con Sayuri (ambas volteamos a verla) Carlilse y Esme siguen de viaje, Edward vive conmigo y es la cosa mas dulce del mundo (no pude evitar el dejar de pensar en el chocolate y tornar mis ojos como corazoncitos) y Rosalie, Rose… la verdad no se que a sido de su vida… me das mi choco…" me interrumpió<br>"jajaja eres graciosa, gracias por la platica, se metió el chocolate a la boca y se fue…

Miau =^T-T^= se comió mi chocolate!, maldita Leah ¬¬.  
>En fin, en cuanto Leah se alejo iba a platicar con Danush, pero Billy estaba hablando con ella y Jake. Embry se sentó a mi lado, me paso una cerveza (no te voy a dejar llegar a tu casa oliendo a lobo, cerveza y cigarro?... donde quedo eso?) Tome un sorbo, luego otro y dos segundos después ya no existía mi latita, Empecé a tomar y me puse igual que Sauri jajaja esto jajaja aquello XD Embry se a de haber divertido bastante con eso de verme medio ebria, Danush estaba aun con Billy y yo seguía tomando y delirando de cualquier cosa, Embry y Seth no podían evitar el reírse, por lo que vi Reira no tomo, Sayuri estaba realmente perdida (psicológicamente) XD y yo estaba pasando por las miles de etapas que saca el alcohol.<p>

Estaba medio dormida cuando Danush se acerco, así que ni idea de que onda con ellos, Cuando desperté estaba en la casa de Danush, me desperté y Jake sostenía una taza en la mano, me la extendió mientras se reía de la situación, Danush estaba discutiendo con alguien en la terraza (yo me pregunto, como llegamos a la casa que esta en coyo, si Danush estaba en casa de su padre?) Seth regreso de dejar a Reira en su casa, se acerco a mi mientras decía algo como "Lola XDDD es que XDDD deberías ponerte ebria mas seguido" ¬¬ que le pasa a estos sobrinos de ahora? Ebria mas segundo, ja! ¬¬.

Dormí una o dos horas, y después de un rato, Collin dijo que era hora de regresar, con ese vampiro celoso y posesivo, uno nunca sabe. Llegamos al jacal, Edward seguía despierto (XDDDDD entienden? XDDDDD es que… ¬¬ olvídenlo!) Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta mi cama, cuando toque la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

Yo creo que la historia de ayer, amerita otra entrada. So, me voy que tengo SED! No SETH XDDDD… tons me voy …

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	29. de miaus q serán muy largos

al fin fue la fogata! ^^ como siempre, la fogata trajo tas de si, confusión, historias y lobos regañados. y la reunión, que resultó estúpidamente informativa.

pero antes de eso, la historia de los Black.

todo empezó, el viernes q fui al taller, mientras pasaban las horas, Jake se iba poniendo más nervioso, yo, prefería no pensar al respecto =^^= los chicos se reían de nosotros. cuando ya no aguanté más, me jalé a Jake al sillón y le pregunté si su padre sabía de mi, vi a Quil y Embry reírse por lo bajo, haciendo como q no habían escuchado. estúpidos oídos de lobo! Jake suspiró  
><em>"si... algo así"<em>  
><em>"a q te refieres con <em>'algo así'_?"_ yo me estaba sospechando algo raro  
><em>"bueno... Billy sabe q encontré a mi imprint en México! se lo dije de inmediato, claro, que estabas de viaje con tu familia y te percibí, y q no dejé de seguirte y..."<em>  
><em>"y no sabe lo q soy, cierto?"<em> lo corté, Jake se sonrojó  
><em>"cómo le digo a mi padre q mi imprint es un vampiro?"<em> yo quería enojarme de q Jake me hubiera negado con su familia, pero no puedo decir q no lo entendía. me imaginé lo q diría mamá si le digo q salgo con un lobo.

al final llegó la hora temida, y Jake estaba listo para irse. yo estaba sentada en el sillón, rafastafañeando, Jake se queda parado en la puerta.  
><em>"que, no vas a venir?"<em> yo me quedé un poco shockeada...  
><em>"ah... creo q yo mejor te espero acá"<em> los chicos se rieron  
><em>"te da miedo un viejo lobo en silla de ruedas?"<em> y yo seguía rafastafañeando, me tuve q levantar e ir con Jake  
><em>"no crees q es mejor para su salud que me conozca después? digamos, no se, en diez años? yo no quiero q a tu padre le de algo por mi culpa..."<em> Jake se reía, subimos a la azotea y se transformó. incluso como lobo seguía riendo. dónde quedó su temor? q se le olvida q estaba por decirle a su padre q su imprint es una vampiro? estúpido lobo!

llegamos al aeropuerto, y buscamos una calle cercana y desierta para que Jake cambiara de forma. intentamos captar el olor de Billy y los otros, pero había muchísima gente en el aeropuerto! eso y q yo no tengo idea de cómo huele Billy. Jake, luego de un rato logró percibir a su hermana, y gruñó _"Paul..."_ murmuró, y siguió caminando, yo ligeramente detrás de él, cada vez más asustada, agarrando su mano como niña chiquita. esperamos la salida de los pasajeros, y tal como lo había percibido Jake, venía Rachel, con Paul, cargando las maletas a su lado y Jared ayudando a Billy. yo suspiré, esto iba a ser malo.

Jake se adelantó para saludarlos, relevó a Jared con la silla de Billy. se acercaron a mi, de inmediato, Jared y Paul se alejaron dos pasos, haciendo caras por mi aroma. les costó dejar de transformarse, para vivir como humanos con sus imprints, pero sus sentidos lobunos iban a tardar más en desaparecer. yo sentí a Paul, q estaba a punto de atacarme, Billy y Rachel también me reconocieron, casi de inmediato, aunq no pudieran olerme, mi apariencia era de lo más obvia. Jake se paró, instintivamente frente a mi, enfrentándose a Paul... esto de pelear con lobos se está haciendo demasiado regular en mi vida, ahora q lo pienso. detuve a Jake, al final se arrepentiría de matar al novio de su hermana... creo.

_"no pasa nada, Jake"_ le susurré, y le tomé la mano, Jared se soltó reír, entendiendo y la mirada de aborrecimiento de Billy se intensificó, Jake nos presentó. Paul me veía de forma sospechosa, pero se le fue pasando. Rachel, era muy amable... demasiado amable. Y Billy, bueno, no hay forma de describir la mirada que tenía para mi cada que volteaba a verme. estuvo callado todo el viaje de regreso, que tuvimos que hacer a la humana, en un taxi. Los chicos platicaban animadamente, y Jake les contaba, lo más humanamente posible, de su vida acá. Rachel, cuando creía q yo no la veía, ponía la misma cara que Billy, esto iba de mal en peor.

los dejamos en el taller, Embry y Quil de lo más contentos de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, Paul les dijo que su taller apestaba, los cuatro me voltearon a ver y se reían, al menos ellos estaban en paz. Billy, de lo más incomodo, dijo que quería salir a la ciudad. y se fueron los cuatro. en cuanto perdí su olor, me tiré en el sillón, eso fue peor de lo que yo esperaba!

el día siguiente, como saben, Jake y Billy tuvieron la discusión sobre si yo era verdaderamente un imprint y no un capricho, Embry dice q fue una cosa de lo más divertido, escuchar al _oh, gran Alpha_ de una manada de lobos defender a una _bloodsucker_, al menos esto servía al resto como diversión, sigh =^-.-^= cuando regresamos, Billy me trató un poco cordialmente, y Rachel, incluso me hablaba!

nos fuimos a la reunión, Jared y Paul se quejaban de lo aburrido que era ser humanos ahora, y tuvieron que esperar con Rachel en la bodega hasta que mandáramos por ellos. legaron los niños, con Brady y Collin a la bodega, en cuanto Paul y Jared nos vieron con Collin y Brady, se soltaron a reír, y no decían nada. saludaron a los niños, y platicaban, en lo que Billy, sigh =^-.-^= Jake, le pidió a su padre que fuera a la reunión con nosotros, Billy, decía q no, q él era humano y q _"solo la manada puede estar presente en un acto así"_ y me puso una mirada bastante significativa, ya sabía q yo siempre iba a las reuniones. Jake y Embry, q intentaba no reírse, le decían q para la manada sería un honor tenerlo ahí, q después de todo era el padre de su _oh, gran Alpha_ y Billy se hinchaba de orgullo cada q alguien decía q Jake era el Alpha, Jake suspiró, sabia q Billy en realidad quería, ir, pero se hacía el interesante. al final accedió, claro.

Jake se disculpó con él, y lo cargó, le dijo q no podían ir en taxi pq, además de q no podían permitir q ningún humano conociera el lugar de la reunión, era difícil q un humano manejando un auto normal pudiera llegar. Billy se dejó llevar, yo estaba por llevarme la silla, pero Quil me ganó, _"no queremos que le de un ataque, Danush..."_ y se fue riendo. esto no iba a ser divertido. fuimos los últimos en llegar a la reunión, pq Quil y Jake tenían q correr como humanos, lo cual, claro no es tan rápido q correr como lobos. lo demás nos esperaban, y movían la cola al vernos llegar, Billy, majestuosamente se sentaba en su silla, y los cachorros iban a saludarlo, poniéndole los hocicos en las manos, Billy estaba de lo más contento. Seth, cuando me vio, luego de saludar a Billy me saltó encima, Brady se reía... los cachorros riendo como lobos son las cosa más linda xD Jake y Quil se transformaron, sin pudor alguno, como suelen hacer frente a la manada, y como todos hacen ya frente a mi... lobos! =^^=

la primera parte de la reunión, q es la parte _solemne_ es siempre como lobos, peligros, rondas, avisos, cosas así. yo estaba unos metros más alejada, preparando la fogata, empezando la comida, sin interrumpir la reunión. Billy estaba sentado a la derecha de Jake, en el lugar de Embry. Embry estaba en el lugar de Quil, a la izquierda de Jake. Billy entendía tanto como yo, esto es, nada, pero se sentaba serio y atento, mirando a los lobos, seriamente... la vdd q hacían una imagen de lo más miau ^^

acabó la reunión, la parte seria, al menos... los escuché transformarse. y regresé al círculo. Jake, veía seriamente a Brady y Collin, que intentaban disimular la risa.  
><em>"les voy a decir esto una vez, y si no contestan"<em>  
><em>"nos lo vas a ordenar?"<em> le cortó Collin  
><em>"si"<em> contestó simplemente Embry, los niños, entre risas nos contaron su estúpido secreto ¬¬ q ya les contaré luego. Billy se moría de risa, de nosotros! Billy tmbn sabía la verdad. Y esta semana ya no hubo apuestas sobre las guardias de Lola, por lo cual ya todos perdieron... ya sabrán luego.

y la fogata ya vendrá en otra entrada, una parte, al menos, la segunda parte de mi trágica historia con Billy, se podría decir xD y luego las historias de los lobos y todo lo demás

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	30. Domingueando

Ayer, estuve con Danush que vino al jacal! Yai! (cob) Pero ese no era el punto, el caso es que yo intente subir a un árbol y Edward se rió de mi. ¬¬

Sauri, Reira y Lupe fueron a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de ingles, y quien mejor para ayudarnos que, Danush la suprema, en fin acabamos el trabajo aun que Sayuri ame a Danush en el fondo muy en el fondo, la veía feo, si yo se que eso de oler a lobo no es conveniente para los vampiros.

Cuando se fueron, Danush y yo salimos a los columpios, un árbol me provocaba (o lo que estaba al lado del árbol) así que decidí subirlo, Subí a una de las ramas y así hasta llegar a una rama aun soportable, Edward estaba sentado en el techo del Kiosco, el idiota se moría de risa (aun silenciosa) Danush lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el techo y murmuraba incoherencias de vez en cuando.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando de la vida, Jake apareció junto a Eddie un rato después, una rama tentadora me seducía hacia ella cada segundo que transcurría, así que, que mas daba, me colgué de ella en dos intentos, el primero fue un desastre, pero obvio el segundo fue un éxito! ^^, Edward me vio con una cara de profundo orgullo, Danush tenia esa expresión de "Bájate del árbol en este momento", pero Jake moría de risa. Cuando de la nada, Danush decidió que tenia sed, baje tras ella de un salto (que por cierto casi me mato ¬¬) Corrí a su lado, tomamos agua, cosa que descubrimos bastante buena como anestesia para el ardor, (claro que no duraba mucho) Volvía salir un rato después, Danush tras de mi, me subí al techo, pero Danush (con botas) se subió al techo conmigo, esa prima mía es increíble *^*, ósea digo, nadie se habría subido a un techo conmigo, a excepción de toda la FAM (ya saben cual) yo la amo!

En fin, estuvimos un rato bobeando, mientras unos perros ladraban, Naomi nos acompaño un rato, Edward y Jacob seguían entre los árboles, se escuchaba de vez en cuando una que otra risita. Mi madre se acerco a nosotras, dijo que iba a llevar a Danush a su casa, así que, que mas remedio que dejarla ir…  
>De seguro en cuanto mi madre se alejara, Jacob se iría con Danush hasta Bohemilandia, y por fin Edward y yo podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido (para el claro)…<p>

Cuando se fue Danush con mi padre y madre, Himura se quedo abajo viendo la tele, entonces yo subí a mi cuarto, entre, cerré la puerta tras de mi, y el estaba jugando con uno de esos jueguitos de celular, se veía de lo mas lindo, cliqueando los botoncitos del celular, con esa pose de "Adicto a los videojuegos" yo amo a mi Lujurias!  
>Dejo e celular a un lado cuando entre, el estaba tumbado en el piso, me tire junto a el, rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, y me acerco a el, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, yo nunca había sentido frió cuando estaba con el, pero sin embargo aun siento ese calor que ahoga cada vez que estoy junto a Embry, estuvimos Alí tirados unas 3 o 4 horas, siempre quietos contemplando a la nada, de vez en vez Edward me susurraba al oído, quien hubiera creído que yo terminaría saliendo con un chico como el, bueno lo mismo pensaba yo antes, XDDDD<p>

Dieron las 10 de la noche, entonces tenia ganas de ver a Embry, Edward noto mi movimiento y me pregunto, "Que pasa?" le conteste que tenia que salir a tomar aire, de preferencia salir a vagar por allí, el comprendió de inmediato que yo quería salir sola de nuevo, le dijo a Collin que me acompañara, el no refunfuño, de seguro el también tenia ganas de salir, o de ver a Embry.  
>Llegamos casi de inmediato como de costumbre, de hecho, lo único raro del asunto fue que, Collin iba platicando conmigo, íbamos haciendo bromas, empujándonos el uno al otro. Entramos a la bodega, estaba vacía y las luces apagadas. No estaban ni Billy, Rachel, o Embry, ni siquiera Poul o Jared, entramos aun riendo, Collin comenzó a rastrear el olor, pero no lo llevo a ningún lado, no había algún rastro reciente. Nos dio igual, así que nos sentamos en el viejo sillón, aun estaban algunas cervezas así que Collin tomo una, yo como lo creída y retadora que soy, encontré un cigarro entre unos pantalones tirados, supuse que eran de Embry, prendí el cigarro y entonces me llego el olor, olía a humano, a humano?... No era como mi esencia, era distinto, era de mujer indudablemente pero era de mujer completamente humana, O.O …¬¬ … comencé a buscar por toda la bodega de pies a cabeza, Collin se burlaba de mi, levante cada piedrita, escombre cada montón de herramientas, sacudí cada molécula de polvo, y encontré allí tirado un labial, no era de Danush, no era mió, no era de Rachel mucho menos de Reira… Alguna otra mujer había dejado su labial tirado en la bodega de Embry, tome el lápiz, lo subí al máximo, y en la puerta de la bodega escribí con las letras mas grandes que pude "Si regresas Zorra, te mueres!... xoxo Lola C." (Entienden lo subliminal que es solo escribir "C"… "e" y "c" miau?...) XD me divertí escribiéndolo, hasta que Collin dejo de reír para decirme "Lola jajaja que paso con tu dignidad jajaja la pose Cullen y la cosa jajaja posesiva jajaja celosa jajaja gane la apuesta jajaja…" O.O ¬¬ maldito lobo, primero, no esta Embry, Segunda, mi lobo protector apuesta algo sobre mi y mis celos ¬¬ es el colmo.<p>

En fin, dieron las 11:30 y Embry no apareció, Collin y yo nos resignamos y volvimos a la casa, afortunadamente ayer no olía a Embry, así que todo estaba bien, Eddie me confeso que habían compadro un departamento el y la FAM de hecho, Carlilse y Esme ya habían regresado y que estaban súper entusiasmados del poder volver a verme, yo sonreí, pero luego recordé lo que dijo Danush… ¬¬ no es bueno para la salud eso de tener una Vampi que te cuide, y que te quiera mandar a un convento…

En fin, esa es la historia, de hecho estoy esperando a que la gente duerma y poder ir a ver a Embry, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor esta ocupado aullándole a la luna…

"ah… Lola, que voy a hacer contigo?..."  
>"Meterme a un convento…"<br>"A demás..."

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	31. de más miaus rivalizados

en fin, la fogata.

cuando acabó la reunión, mandamos a la manada por los humanos. Leah y los niños tenían q recoger a Rachel y los chicos, Collin, Brady y Seth fueron por Lola y sus amigas, y Embry con ellos en cuanto me di la vuelta, estúpido Embry! Jake y Quil fueron a cazar algo para comer... y me dejaron sola con Billy! q iba a hacer yo?

desentendida le pregunté si necesitaba algo o si podía ofrecerle algo, y él me veía feo y se sentaba en la silla, todo serio, yo, derrotada, me puse a hacer la comida q ya teníamos, y terminaba de preparar la fogata, y solo sentía los ojos de Billy q me seguían a todos lados, era una cosa un poco aterradora. de la nada me pregunta  
><em>"cuando fue la última vez que te alimentaste de un humano?"<em> yo estaba un poco impactada, mis ojos aún tenían un ligero rastro de rojo, después de todo, hace menos de un año q me convirtieron, pero son básicamente dorados  
><em>"no estoy segura... meses..."<em>  
><em>"cuantos han sido?"<em> me preguntó, aún serio, yo suspiré  
><em>"dos, afortunadamente pronto recordé q podía alimentarme de animeles... lo había visto en alguna película... no es q sea menos cruel, pero de humana comía animales de todas maneras"<em>  
><em>"alguna vez te has alimentado de un lobo?"<em> preguntó  
><em>"de un lobo, o de un <em>'lobo'_?"_  
><em>"cualquiera de los dos"<em> yo intenté no reírme, Jake no contaba, cierto?  
><em>"nope, generalmente son animales de granja, o lo que encontramos en estos bosques, nada muy radical..."<em> y Billy se quedó callado, yo seguí arreglando la fogata, y los troncos alrededor, tenía q conseguir más, ya que nuestros invitados habían aumentado. me alejé de Billy, buscando nuevos asientos para los humanos... en el fondo estaba contenta, esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Billy hasta ahora.

Leah y los niños no tardaron en llegar con Rachel, Paul y Jared, Rachel se sentó de inmediato junto a su padre, como para protegerlo de estar a solas con la _leech_, no la culpo, though. Paul y Jared platicaban con Leah, q no les hacía demasiado caso... y a veces platicaban conmigo... y yo extrañaba a Jake, mira q dejarme sola con sus familiares! regresó Seth, humano, cargando a Reira q venía un poco sonrojada. y Brady y Collin corriendo con Sayuri al lado de ellos, pero, dónde estaba Lola? si no estaba con Collin... y entonces noté q la moto de Embry tmbn había desaparecido... demasiado preocupada por eso de quedarme sola con Billy, ni cuanta me había dado.  
><em>"estúpido Embry, lo voy a matar!"<em> grité enojada, Collin se reía de mi, Billy y Rachel me lanzaron miradas acusadoras, pero no tenía demasiada importancia en ese momento, el estúpido lobo ese se podía estar aprovechando de la inocencia de mi prima y Collin se lo permitía! _"de q me sirve q cuides la integridad de mi prima a diario si ahora la dejas con ese perro?"_ regañé a Collin, que se reía más, percibí al fin el aroma de Lola llegar junto con Embry, el lobo estacionó la moto, y me ponía cara de inocencia _"Embry Call... si no te alejas de mi prima en tres segundos, date por muerto"_ le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que los humanos no escucharan, tampoco le iba a dar a Bily más razones para odiarme! más cuando él veía a Embry y Lola como la pareja ideal... Embry se alejó de inmediato, though, y yo corrí hacia Lola, y la abracé, y es q hace siglos q n veía a Lola! y escuché q Billy le preguntaba a Embry  
><em>"se conocen?"<em> y es q parece q nadie creyó oportuno decirle q la humana de Embry era mi prima.

Sayuri y Reira estaban sentados con el resto en la fogata, y Lola y yo fuimos con ellos, los lobos intentaban embriagar a Sayuri, no les detuve pq, q caso tiene intentar embriagar a un vampiro? Emmett es la prueba de q no es posible, así q solo me preocupaba de q mantuvieran el alcohol alejado de las humanas menores de edad. regresaron Jake y Quil al fin, con la cena, que, para la gente q no disfruta saber exactamente lo q había sido antes su cena no se sintiera mal, ya estaba en pedazos listos para ser comidos, y cocinados, para los que disfrutaban de la comida a la humana. yo había cazado ya, y Sayuri no parecía sedienta tampoco... no de sangre, al menos, así q no le ofrecí el ir a dar una vuelta para q se alimentara tmbn.

había dejado a Lola con Leah, q parecía muy divertida torturándola, y quién soy yo para regañar a alguien q mantenga los chocolates alejados de Lola? y veía del otro lado de la fogata a Embry q la veía como si fuera el filete más suculento de la carnicería, y él el perro hambriento q lo veía desde fuera, y sonreí, estúpido lobo!  
><em>"Embry si tiene buen gusto, esa es una buena chica Jake, pq no te consigues una humana linda como Lola?"<em> alcancé a escuchar q Billy le decía a su hijo, yo suspiré, aguantándome las ganas de decirle a Billy exactamente _quienes_ eran la familia de Lola, parecía q en el camino le habían advertido a Sayuri tmbn q no debía decir nada, pq ni una vez mencionó a Emmett y los Cullen, al menos cerca de Billy. yo me había rendido ya en eso de ser lo q Billy consideraba una buena elección para su hijo.

estuve dando vueltas por la fogata, alimentando a mis cachorros y el resto de la manada, a los humanos, alejando el alcohol de Lola, ocupada, como siempre estoy en las fogatas, para que todos puedan disfrutar de la fiesta... será por eso q nunca disfruto las fogatas como el resto? pq siempre estoy atendiéndolos? no se si es síndrome de familia o cosa de _Mamá Loba_ pero no puedo quedarme simplemente quieta. en una de esas, había visto a Lola, sentada en el tronco, sola, y supuse q la manada estaba haciendo espacio para Embry, yo no iba a permitir eso. pero,antes de que pudiera ir hacia ella, sentí q Jake me necesitaba, y tal cual, voltee a verlo, q estaba platicando con Billy, y me acerqué a ellos. contrario a lo q esperaba, Billy no me puso la mirada de odio q yo esperaba. Jake me tomó de la mano. Billy suspiró... y yo estaba confundida

_"supongo que no lo puedo seguir negando"_ nos veía fijamente _"no piensas dejarla, cierto?"_  
><em>"nope"<em> contestó Jake  
><em>"pero, si todos ustedes están aquí, que vamos a hacer cuando los... ah, <em>cold ones_"_ era obvio el esfuerzo q le había costado el no usar ningún insulto al referirse a nosotros _"regresen a nuestro territorio? con todos ustedes acá..."_ sentí la risa contenida de Jake  
><em>"mi manada ya no es la mejor para defender a la tribu de ellos..."<em>le mostró nuestras manos entrelazadas _"y en todo caso, no creo q aparezca ningún vampiro papá... no creo q los Cullen regresen..."_entendí su risa  
><em>"no puedes saberlo, Jake"<em> Billy le dijo serio, pero Jake ya no insistió Billy volteó a verme  
><em>"no te alimentarás de ningún humano?"<em> me dijo, más orden q pregunta, yo suspiré  
><em>"no"<em>  
><em>"y si no puedes resistir tus instintos?"<em>  
><em>"vivo con mi familia, mi familia humana. y en caso necesario, tengo a Jake"<em> él me sonrió _"y si Jake no puede detenerme... Embry siempre está dispuesto a la tarea"_ y entonces voltee a ver a Embry... q ya no estaba dónde lo había visto, a metros de distancia de Lola, ahora estaba al lado de ella, dándole una lata de cerveza _"si no te alejas de ella, Embry..."_ murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara, y no los humanos  
><em>"le demostrarás a Billy q todo lo que dices es mentira?"<em> me contestó, igual, mientras le pasaba otra lata a Lola, q se las tmaba como si fueran agua, escuché q Billy se reía  
><em>"esa Lola y Embry se llevan bien, eh?"<em> comentó, y yo estaba temblando... y agradecí el no ser lobo, por la forma en la que temblaba, ya me habría transformado  
><em>"Embry está loco por ella"<em> le contestó Jake, que me sujetó la mano más fuerte, y me acariciaba el dorso, para que me tranquilizara  
><em>"no es un poco joven?... es... Embry al fin encontró a su imprint?"<em>preguntó al fin, emocionado  
><em>"no papá, solo son..."<em> Jake no siguió, cómo definir la relación de Lola y Embry? _"para nosotros es su chica, pero _ellos_ no siempre aceptan el término tal cual"_ supe q con _ellos_, Jake se refería a los Cullen, pero Billy no podía saberlo  
><em>"es una lástima, hacen una buena pareja..."<em> y se alejó, rodando, en dirección a Jared. yo suspiré.

_"eso significa q tengo la aprobación de tu padre?"_ le pregunté, antes de voltear e ir a matar a Embry  
><em>"si, eso significa..."<em> me sonrió _"quieres que mate a Embry por ti? para que Billy no diga nada?"_ yo le sonreí, y Jake corrió hasta Embry, tirándolo en el piso, los demás se reían, Lola más que nadie, aunq yo estaba segura de que no se había enterado demasiado de lo q pasaba... o en todo caso, q no lo recodaría.  
><em>"quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Lola?"<em> le pregunté, pero ya olía demasiado etílica para q pudiera contestar coherentemente, así q decidí q se quedara, tarde o temprano caería dormida.

luego de un rato, ya que estaban todos tranquilos, sentados alrededor de la fogata, Seth le pidió a Billy q contara una historia, una leyenda de la manada, Billy no estaba seguro, y, después de todo, se supone q la gente fuera de la manada no podemos escuchar esas historias  
><em>"no creo que sean aptas para todo el público"<em> dijo al fin, Seth, que abrazaba a Reira, le dijo q no importaba, q las humanas, las concientes, al menos, podían escuchar _"no temo por lo que opinen_ellas_"_ dijo al fin, _"no creo que a todos los presentes les agraden las historias que cuenta nuestra gente"_ y entonces, todos me voltearon a ver... y yo veía a Sayuri, ella es la q siente orgullo por su raza! pq no la veían a ella? disfraz humano, claro... suspiré  
><em>"por mi no te preocupes, Billy"<em> Seth se rió  
><em>"si, no te preocupes Billy, el orgullo q Danush siente por su raza es..."<em>  
><em>"nulo!"<em> terminaron todos los de la manada a coro, Jared y Paul se reían  
><em>"en serio?"<em> me preguntó Paul _"eso sería algo nuevo!"_  
><em>"en serio"<em> le dije, Billy no parecía muy convencido...  
><em>"es lo que he estado intentando decirte, papá..."<em>  
><em>"en caso de que haya una batalla contra los vampiros... si hubiera una batalla"<em> le dijo Embry, como si la idea le pareciera atractiva... cosa q ninguno dudamos _"Danush pelearía con nosotros"_  
><em>"es parte de la manada..."<em> le dijo Quil sonriendo. y yo me sentía toda... miau =^^= pq una cosa es q toda la manada se aproveche de mi casa, mi baño y mi comida... y otra es q en realidad digan, en un momento importante q soy parte de la manada, yo podría amar a mis lobos aún más de lo q los amo! Billy suspiró, accedió a contarnos las historias, las leyendas de los Quileutes, y yo me reía cuando hablaban de esos malditos_bloodsuckers_!

y... ese es el final de mi rivalidad con Billy, y el final de esta historia de fogata, aún faltan unos cuantos relatos, though. el secreto de Brady y Collin (par de tontos! ¬¬) la historia de Leah, algunas otras tonterías de fogatas (como el regresar a Lola a su casa) y además, un poco de la historia del domingo.

por ahora, tengo sed, así q ya me voy.  
>miau!<p>

xoxo, Danush Black


	32. Más Edward

Ayer en la noche intente ir a ver a Embry, pero no pude así que cuando subí a mi cuarto, Edward tenia un vestido extendido sobre mi cama, yo veía el vestido con especial atención, era negro con toques tenues de morado, habían un par de zapatillas cerca de la cama, y un abrigo delgado de color negro estilo gabardina. El estaba recargado en la pared, los brazos cruzados, y la pierna recargada, tal y como el día en que nos conocimos.

"Pruébatelo…" dijo Edward con esa estupida mirada seductora.  
>Corrí hacia el hermoso vestido, lo tome entre mis manos, era suave como la seda, pero el color era menos brillante que la misma, sin pensar en que Edward estaba viendo, me cambie de inmediato, me puse todo y coloque una pinza en mi cabello, voltee entusiasmada a ver la expresión de Edward, el estupido vampiro estaba dándome la espalda, su cara estaba escondida entre la pared y la puerta. Lo voltee con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra sostenía una cartera que hacia juego con el vestido. Edward tenia esa mirada de "Lujurioso pero lindo" (Danush no me mates… o a el) Tomo mi cintura acercándome a el, yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, acerco sus labios a los míos, y…*ñoñeses*… Edward se separo de mi y dijo "Quieres salir?" y yo estupidamente contesto "A cazar?" Edward se ríe irónicamente y dice "No, salir a cenar conmigo…" Asentí solo una vez, salimos de la casa, subí al Volvo de Eddie que ya estaba afuera, el como siempre ya estaba vestido de lo mas guapo (o formal, o como se diga) Edward me llevo a un restaurante francés, estaba casi vació, bueno al menos en la parte en la que estábamos, fue de lo mas sexy cuando llegamos y el capitán dijo "Si aquí esta su reservación, Sr. Y Sra. Cullen, síganme por favor" instantáneamente vi a Edward, que ya estaba preguntándome "Te molesta el termino?" conteste "Por supuesto que no, yo amo el termino…" Abrase su brazo con fuerza y alegría.<p>

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza, Edward me miraba como si fuera algo comestible (en el buen sentido de la palabra) Yo veía con alto interés la carta, la hojeaba y pasaba las hojas, era complicado ordenar algo, era difícil, Llego el camarero, Edward ordeno por mi, dijo que era algo que realmente me gustaría, tomo por encima de la mesa una de mis manos, la acariciaba y decía "Aun no pierdes ese calor humano" "No aun no lo pierdo, igual que el sueño y el hambre por la comida humana… creo que si es conveniente que hablemos con Carlilse" Edward asintió y luego rebusco algo en el bolsillo de su saco. Sacó una cajita parecida a la que me dio con el anillo, se inclino a mis pies, varias personas voltearon a ver que es lo que realmente se proponía Edward, antes de abrir la cajita dijo "Lola Cullen, me haría el honor de casarte conmigo?..." lo mire fijamente a los ojos y entonces le dije "Si! Acepto!" me lance a sus brazos, el ya estaba parado me dio vueltas y al fin lo bese, "Eso es bueno, pero ahora, ya en cerio, ten, esto es para ti…" de la cajita saco una cadena con un dije, no era cualquier dije, era un baloncito de football, me dieron ganas de golpearlo por mentirme y hacerme ilusiones falsas, pero el dije era la cosa mas miau de l mundo … me sentí de lo mas rudo y cursi. Edward me coloco en el asiento de nuevo, se sentó, ya me había puesto el collar, así que llego la comida, la gente que andaba en el chisme quedo inútilmente desilusionada, pobres tontos. Edward ordeno para mi una clase extraña de crema de champiñones (vivan los hongos) luego llego una ensalada con casi nada de carne, amo a Eddie, se nota que me conoce a la perfección.

Llevaron un carrito de postres, yo casi me muero! La mayoría era chocolate, mire a Edward con cara de "Perro mojado bajo la lluvia" (creo que los perros son felices bajo la lluvia, pero que mas da) Edward dijo "Con tal de que seas feliz, lo que sea…" Pedí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate blanco con una capa espolvoreada de galleta de chocolate. Fue la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Edward pago la cuenta, y subimos al carro, el iba manejando de lo mas contento como siempre, llegamos a la casa abrió la puerta del copiloto, extendió su mano para ayudarme, Salí como toda una "TOP Model" del auto, Edward cerro la puerta y dijo "Bueno, pues creo que tengo que regresar a mi casa antes de que papá y mamá me maten… gracias por salir conmigo Lola, fue todo un placer…" me beso la mano y dije entre risas "OH Edward regresa cuando quieras, si no tienes en donde refugiarte de esos vientos devastadores o de esas admiradoras medio locas, te amo Edward Cullen…" ninguno soporto la risa, entonces empezamos a reír a mas no poder, Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras entrábamos a la casa, entramos a mi cuarto, me cambie por completo, de dama de alta sociedad, a la artista desquiciada con una mancha de pintura en la mejilla que siempre esta delirando sobre una gran pintura que no a logrado terminar. Ya estaba dentro de mi cama, cuando Edward estaba a mi lado recargue mi rostro sobre su pecho y empezó a tararear una canción. En menos de lo que estaba conciente estaba dormida.

Por la mañana, mi despertador sonó de lo mas extraño y a las seis de la mañana! ¬¬ Wuakala! 6 de la mañana, Edward se rió de mi expresión y me beso la frente, se alejo de mi y comenzó a tocarme la cara luego tomo mi pulso y así, yo pregunte "Que pasa?..." el contestaba alterado pero bajo "Estas fría, muy fría, te sientes bien?... Lola estas bien?..." Asentí, Edward dijo algo en voz baja, yo no entendí que dijo pero no le preste atención, el sol estaba saliendo poco a poco, me cambie, Edward salio después de un rato directo para la casa de Danush, supongo que van a hablar sobre mi cosa-transformosa-moribundeada.

Fui a clases y Collin estaba allí también estaba Brady, un poco mas y podría lograr que Seth fuera a clases también, Estuvimos en clase de historia, Collin y Brady platicaban y platicaban. Yo sin embargo no le preste atención, Brady saco un chocolate de una de sus bolsas, pero en cuanto se distrajo, se lo quite muahahaha! Brady me vio de reojo y luego, se rió! ¬¬ rafastafañafa Collin siguió platicando con Brady, todas las chavas de la clase estaban tratando de hacerles platica, entonces como estaban a punto de hacerles caso me voltee instantáneamente y les empecé a hablar, Brady siguió la conversión conmigo, luego Collin se agrego, mientras las otras chicas se alejaban. El maestro salio y poco rato después una de las chicas entro al salón para decirnos que el maestro se había desmayado! O.O les dije que mi maestro era pachequisimo! Pero no! No hay que hacerle caso a Lola! ¬¬ Y lo peor es que me gusta mi maestro! ¬¬ tengo un problema muy serio!

Regresamos a mi casa caminando, es la platica estaba de lo mas interesante, hasta que… Apareció Oviedo, me vio con esos dos chicos grandes (solo en apariencia) Entonces se ofreció en acompañarme, Collin y Brady desaparecieron de repente, después de un rato allí estaban, claro como lobos, seguían atrás de nosotros, Oviedo me tomo por los hombros y yo tenia mi brazo por su cintura. De alguna manera sabia que Collin se transformo para mostrarle lo que pasaba a Embry, pobre lobito u-u pero en fin, Oviedo iba haciendo bromas y cosas hacia que solía hacer cuando salíamos, de vez en vez volteaba a ver a los dos grandes lobos que venían atrás de nosotros. Entonces me dijo "Recuerdas que dijiste que salías con un Vampiro?" Trague saliva y conteste "Si, por que?" y el contesta un poco nervioso "Es que la otra vez vi a una chica, bastante guapa por cierto, estaba en la sombra, me dijo que me acercara y allí voy yo acercándome a ella, me dijo que no me metiera en la relación que tenían tu y su hermano, así que realmente sales con un vampiro?..." Collin y Brady dejaron de hacer ruido y esperaron a que contestara, le dije "Si y lo engaño con un hombre lobo, pero los vienen salgo con momias, ah! Y claro al cine salgo con magos… jajaja XD si salo con un chico pero no es vampiro en si, es parecido a un vampiro en el físico, tu sabes, pero por eso mis amigos y yo le decimos vampiro "Oviedo rió y dijo que era bueno que no saliera con vampiros de verdad, dijo que eran criaturas lujuriosas y que podrían lastimarme, ¬¬ rafastafañafa ¬¬ si supiera en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

En fin, me dejo en la casa, se despidió de mi y vio a lo lejos a los lobos que se acercaban, se fue, desapareció a la lejanía, entramos a la casa y los lobos se convirtieron, esos lobos poco pudorosos ¬¬ afortunadamente no estaba Edward allí, se pusieron unos pantalones y nos tiramos los tres en uno de los sillones de la sala, Alice salio de la nada y dijo "Qué te dijo? Te juro que no me vuelvo a entrometer, pero es que tu y Edward son adorables, los ex tiene que aprender a guardar distancia, lo siento hermanita, si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer, palabra de hermana mayor…" Abrace a mi Alice hermosa, Collin y Brady se reían frenéticamente, Le dije que no importaba que yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, volvió a sonreír y dijo "Que bien que no te enojaste, ahora tengo que regresar con Carlisle, solo quería asegurarme de que seguían acá los tres…" se despidió de todos y se fue, Collin y Brady jugaban videojuegos, yo me senté a escribir un rato, no esta nadie mas en la casa, solo yo y los niños, de vez en vez me preguntan si no tengo ganas de ir al taller, pero la verdad es que después de ver el labial tirado en la bodega, no creo que regrese en un buen rato…

Esas son las historias, ya veré si en la noche me doy una vuelta por el taller, o a lo mejor tenemos una pequeña reunión familiar, me pregunto si a los lobos les incumbe mi problema, quiero decir, yo se que Danush estaría presente, pero solo ella?...

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	33. de miaus asustados

el domingo, pasó una cosa de lo más rara.

mi tía me fue a dejar a la casa, cuando entré al círculo de edificios, lo vi, parado en el techo, esperando, le sonreí, y él bajó a la terraza del departamento, la idea era q mi tía me dijera como irme, para poder regresar con Jake y cazar en el camino de regreso, yo tenía mucha sed! no se si fue la comida humana o Lola, pero me moría de sed, y bueno, al final mi tía me llevó a la casa, y Jake me veía con reproche. subí rápido a la casa, y entré, haciendo el ruido necesario, podía ver a papá acostado en la cama, Jake, a mi derecha, entre las sombras, me dice _"vamos, q estoy aburrido, me dejaste todo el día solo"_, yo no podía ponerme a discutir con él, pq papá me estaba viendo. lo distraje, para que Jake pudiera entrar al cuarto.

pasé un rato de la noche con papá, contándole de Lola y sus amigas, y me acurruque en la cama, fingiendo quedarme dormida, sentí como mi papá me puso una cobija encima y se reía, de q siempre me quedara dormida, como mamá. me _'desperté'_ de repente y le dije q mejor me iba a mi cuarto a dormir. le di un beso y me encerré en el cuarto. me quité todo el maquillaje/crema bloqueadora, que me hace parecer humana, cosa q divertía mucho a Jake, y al fin, salimos por la ventana, pq mi padre aún estaba despierto. afortunadamente los barrotes humanos son fáciles de mover. salimos buscando un rastro animal para comer, pero era difícil, entre tantas fábricas conseguir un animal comestible, tendríamos que ir más lejos. era raro seguir rastros desde este lado del mundo, todo olía a Seth y Brady, q recorren esta ruta, y ya que nos íbamos acercando de nuevo a terrenos de Lola, el olor a vampiro se intensificaba. no muy lejos de ahí encontramos nuestra cena, supuse q ahí cenarían los Cullen. el lugar estaba lleno del olor de Edward y su familia, aunq tmbn olía a lobos, a mis lobos. seguimos su rastro, por hacer algo, y nada raro, nos llevó hasta los rumbos de Lola de nuevo. estando ahí, decidimos ir a ver a Embry, aunq eso significara ver a los Black tmbn.

nos encaminamos hacia la bodega, checando que Lola no fuera en camino, pq una cosa es q Jake y yo sepamos que Embry y Lola se ven casi cada noche, y otra muy diferente es que abiertamente demos nuestra aprobación, después de todo, se supone q Jake tiene prohibido q se acerquen, y yo en general no puedo permitir q nadie toque a mi pequeña, aunq en realidad seamos Jake y yo los primeros en incitar a Embry para q secuestre a Lola... y bueno, no había rastro de Lola, entramos a la bodega. Seth y Brady estaban de visita, Quil aún no se iba y estaban todos platicando.  
><em>"no, Danush!"<em> Jared me puso cara de desaprobación, solo crucé la puerta _"pasamos todo el día haciendo que este lugar oliera a lobo!"_  
><em>"acabas de arruinar un largo día de trabajo!"<em> Paul alzó la nariz y de inmediato se cubrió con su playera _"todo apesta a _bloodsucker_de nuevo!"_ imitó la cara desaprobación de Jared, Embry y Quil se reían, Jake y Billy con ellos  
><em>"lo siento chicos, me iría, pero afuera hace frío"<em> se rieron de nuevo, y Embry me pasó una lata... de dónde sacan estos tanto alcohol? me senté junto a Seth, q se recargó, dulcemente en mi brazo  
><em>"oye Danush, cuanto más vas a pasar con tu padre?"<em> y repentinamente tenía cara de adolescente planeando una fiesta  
><em>"regresamos mañana"<em> le dije, sospechando algo, Brady se rió y Seth le pasó un billete  
><em>"el cubil es más divertido si no están... más si no tenemos que verlos besándose!"<em> Seth y Brady hicieron cara de asco  
><em>"ya es suficiente con lo que vemos en la cabeza de Jake! eso lo sufrimos todos"<em> agregó Embry, con una risa, Jake, cero vergüenzas, como acostumbra, se reía de ellos, o de nosotros, quién sabe?  
><em>"lamento arruinarles la fiesta, chicos, aprovechen el cubil hoy, q está solo"<em> y entonces Jake me jala y me besa, escuché a Embry y Quil reirse, y me pude imaginar las caras de Seth y Brady... y de Billy. me alejé de Jake y me senté de nuevo con la manada, Jake a mi lado

platicábamos de la fogata, de las humanas, Billy, como acostumbra, halagaba a Lola, =^-.-^= sigh, es increíble lo mucho q le agrada la pequeña semi-vampiro... lo q hace un poco de olor de lobo para disfrazar al de los Cullen... platicábamos de tonterías, de las rondas, Brady se burlaba de nosotros, q aún nos enojábamos con su tonto secreto... (q ya no debería llamarlo Brady, pero es la costumbre, incluso él se llama a si mismo Brady!) y bueno, en una de esas, un rayo de luna entró por la ventana, y yo salí a ver la luna, q se veía más bonita q en la tarde. salté a la azotea para verla más claro, sentí a Jake, q estaba parado junto a mi, y veía la luna, llena. de ser un lobo de película, estaría por transformarse. yo veía la luna, y a Jake, con su expresión lobuna, y me dieron ganas de aullar, me reí de mi idea, tomé la mano de Jake y aullé. Jake se reía de mi  
><em>"llamas a eso un aullido?"<em> se transformó y aulló, tal como la película q yo me había imaginado, me reí y aullaba con él. escuché a la manada, que habían subido al escucharnos.  
><em>"parece que el orgullo por su raza en realidad sigue siendo nulo"<em>le dijo Embry a Quil y se rieron. los cuatro se transformaron y aullaban con Jake, estaban de foto, la manada de lobos aullando a la luna, yo me reí. decidí dejar eso de aullar a los expertos, los humanos nos veían desde abajo, riéndose. Paul y Jared, como siempre q la manada hacía algo divertido, parecían un poco molestos de no ser lobos, aunq igual se divertían, Billy, de repente se soltó a aullar también, desde abajo. Jake se transformó, Paul le tapó los ojos a Rachel, y Jake subió a Billy a la azotea con nosotros, le dije a los otros humanos dónde había escaleras, que creo q nunca nadie ha usado nunca, y nos acompañaron en la azotea, y todos, esto es, todos los Quileutes, aullaban a la luna, de lo más divertidos, Rachel y yo solo los veíamos

a medio aullido, Embry se detuvo, olisqueando el aire, y se le erizó todo el pelo, Jake, casi de inmediato se erizó también y los dos se transformaron,  
><em>"es <em>ella_, estoy seguro"_ le dijo Embry, vistiéndose rápidamente, los demás lo imitaron  
><em>"no puede ser... es... no!"<em> Jake y Embry intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, Seth parecía divertido, preocupado, como los otros dos, pero divertido. _"tenemos que irnos, ya!"_ el _ya_ de Jake fue demasiado imperativo para que ninguno pudiera quejarse.  
><em>"no es seguro para ellos tampoco"<em> le dijo Quil, y nos voltearon a ver. Jared y Paul intentaban reconocer en el aire un aroma q les indicara q pasaba, pero ahora era más difícil para ellos. yo tampoco percibía nada fuera de lo ordinario, humanos solamente, para q se pusieran así, yo me esperaba, al menos, un coven de más de cinco vampiros, una revolución de Cullens o algo así, pero no olía nada extraordinario  
><em>"tendremos que llevarlos... lo siento, chicos, pero tenemos que irnos, rápido"<em> entre los cinco, cargaron a los humanos y la silla de Billy, y salieron corriendo, yo, estaba un poco en shock _"que esperas?"_ me dijo Jake, y salté tras ellos

vagamos por menos de media hora, nos detuvimos sobre unos edificios, y esperamos... Jared fue el primero en hablar  
><em>"con <em>ella_ se refieren a..."_ Paul pareció entender  
><em>"pero es imposible!"<em> les dijo, entre divertido y alarmado, como Seth  
><em>"parece q no"<em> Quil tmbn parecía divertido  
><em>"nos van a explicar lo que pasa?"<em> les pregunté, Rachel y yo al menos, no habíamos entendido nada, Billy, si no había entendido, al menos se mantenía serio. Jake me puso una mirada q decía _'es mejor q no sepas nada'_ y se volteó a ver a Embry  
><em>"tenemos que ir a vigilar..."<em>  
><em>"es muy peligroso!"<em> en realidad sonaban aterrados, yo estaba empezando a asustarme  
><em>"si Lola decide ir hoy a la bodega..."<em> dijo Seth, como pensando en voz alta, Embry empezó a temblar  
><em>"yo voy"<em> se ofreció Brady _"es menos peligroso para mi, no creo q me reconozca, y además, que podría hacer contra mi?"_ Seth y Brady se reían, ahora realmente divertidos. Embry y Jake aún se veían aterrados. Brady se desvistió y de un salto se transformó y se fue corriendo.

esperamos al menos un par de horas, Brady regresó.  
><em>"ya se había ido cuando Lola llegó a la bodega. cuando iba de ida, Collin y Lola también iban en camino, le dije q Collin que regresaran, que era peligroso para Lola, él me dijo que no podía olerla, pero que de todas maneras estaría atento en caso necesario, los esperé cerca de la bodega, lo suficientemente lejos para que solo Collin pudiera percibirme. Lola estuvo un rato en la bodega, dejó un mensaje para <em>ella_... y eso q no sabe con quién está hablando"_ Embry lo veía interrogante, cuando Brady mencionó el mensaje, volteó a ver a Embry y sonrió _"ya verás, te agradará... por ahora está libre, podemos regresar."_  
>regresamos a la bodega lo más rápido posible, lo primero que vimos fue el mensaje de Lola, escrito con un labial, yo sonreí. todos sabíamos que, al menos en ese momento, esa <em>'C'<em>, no significaba Cullen. Embry estaba de lo más contento, leyó la firma un buen rato, moviendo la cola, antes de regresar a la realidad. la manada, revisaba cada esquina del taller, oliéndolo todo, no parecían demasiado contentos. luego de un rato, regresaron a su forma humana  
><em>"sin duda es <em>ella_"_ dijo Embry, enojado, _"toda la bodega apesta a su aroma!"_ y si, desde que entramos noté el aroma desconocido de una mujer, era cada momento más tenue, el de Lola y Collin era más fresco, y tapaba un poco el otro aroma, los nuestros también lo tapaban, pero ahí estaba, sin duda, yo me lo grabé, para saber, si la veía, de que huían  
><em>"esto es en realidad escalofriante"<em> dijo Jake de repente, se acercó a su padre y su hermana, se despidió de ellos, me tomó la mano y saltó, yo salté tras él _"suerte, Embry!"_ le dijo mientas nos íbamos  
><em>"cobarde!"<em> le gritó Embry desde la bodega, pero Jake solo se reía,

regresamos a la casa, mi padre, claro, ya estaba dormido. acomodamos los barrotes y Jake se tiró en la cama, suspirando. yo me acosté junto a él, interrogándolo con la mirada, pero Jake solo me abrazó, y seguía sin decir nada. supuse q cuando se le pasara el shock me lo diría, si no, en la mañana podía ir con Quil o Seth, q seguro me lo contarían, y afortunadamente, la mañana ya no estaba muy lejos...

la historia continuará?  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	34. de miaus bañados y doctores

_"ah, Lola, que voy a hacer contigo?"  
>"meterme a un convento..."<br>"además..."_

hoy, decidí q había q limpiar el cuarto y bañar al gato. en cualquier hogar normal, esto sería una cosa relativamente sencilla, en un cubil... no tanto.

yo estaba decidida a bañar a gato. me puse la ropa más vieja q tenía, para q oliera menos a lobo y más a humano y vampiro, después de todo, gato siempre estuvo contento conmigo mientras olía a vampiro, es desde q empecé a oler a a lobo q no le agrado demasiado, y no quería q gato se enojara. Jake, veía mis preparaciones desde la cama, riéndose,  
><em>"podrías ayudar en algo, Jacob!"<em> Jake, sin inmutarse pq lo había llamado Jacob, cosa q solo hago cuando lo voy a regañar por algo, me veía desde la cama  
><em>"lo haría Danush, pero piensa en el pobre Ciro, no solo le toca baño, además estaría aterrado de que yo estuviera encerrado en el mismo cuarto que él, lo hago por su bien!"<em> y se reía. yo rafastafañeaba, pero sabía q en el fondo tenía razón. pero ya se me ocurriría algo más. bañar a gato fue una batalla campal... para gato, pobre gatito, q intentaba huir, y maullaba desesperado y corría como loco. yo terminé mojada de cabeza a pies, pero gato terminó limpio, Jake se burlaba de nosotros, mientras gato bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

_"no te sientas tan ufano, Jake, q te toca lavar el baño!"_ Jake, se quedó parado, había dejado de reír  
><em>"y eso?"<em>  
><em>"está hecho un asco! y yo no lo uso, así q es culpa de tu manada, mira eso!"<em> y el baño en realidad estaba hecho un asco, pero era más culpa de Ciro q de la manada  
><em>"claro q lo usas! todos los días, en tu rutina humana!"<em> eso era cierto...  
><em>"pero no lo ensucio! cómo puedo ensuciar un baño?"<em>  
><em>"luego de que comes con tu familia..."<em> y sabía q de nuevo tenía razón, estúpido lobo!  
><em>"tengo una idea!"<em> le dije de repente... _"dile a Embry q lo quiero aquí de inmediato!"_ le dije a Jake, q se reía. se transformó, y en eso llegó Seth... perfecto!

en menos de media hora, Embry estaba en la casa  
><em>"corre Embry! huye mientras puedas!"<em> le aconsejó Seth, que estaba lavando ropa, pero antes de que Embry pudiera cruzar la puerta, me puse en su camino  
><em>"ni lo pienses, Embry"<em> le puse una cubeta con artículos de limpieza, y lo empujé al baño _"y no quiero escuchar que te quejes!"_ claro, Embry no hizo caso de mi última recomendación  
><em>"pq Jake no hace nada? eso es favoritismo!"<em>  
><em>"piensa q es para Lola... cuando venga, merece un baño limpio..."<em>en eso iba llegando Brady, esto estaba resultando divertido  
><em>"Brady, mi querido niño..."<em> le puse la escoba que había destinado para Jake, _"te toca barrer, aprovecha q no hay humanos y empieza por abajo"_  
><em>"bien Jacob..."<em> le puse otra cubeta en las manos, con trapos y líquidos especiales _"ventanas, yo sacudo. alégrense de que la cocina está limpia!"_ les dije, y todos trabajaban, a regañadientes, pero trabajaban, estábamos de lo más contentos... bueno, yo estaba de lo más contenta, cuando percibimos un aroma que se acercaba, Embry maldijo por lo bajo, y Jake se soltó a reír, por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a limpiar

Edward cruzó la puerta, y se asomó al baño _"vaya, por primera vez te veo hacer algo útil, _mutt_"_ Embry maldijo de nuevo, y estaba por darse la vuelta  
><em>"alto! esta casa es territorio neutro"<em> nos señalé a Jake y a mi _"no quiero peleas"_ Edward sonrió, smugly _"y eso va para los dos, Cullen, más te vale no provocar a Embry!"_  
><em>"hazle caso..."<em> le recomendó Seth _"ahora tiene nuevos métodos de tortura"_ le enseñó la ropa, secándose y las cubetas q faltaban, Edward suprimió una risa  
><em>"está bien, no vine a pelear"<em> él y Embry intercambiaron una mirada asesina _"necesito hablar contigo, Danush"_ me dijo, serio de repente  
><em>"que bueno, yo necesito hablar contigo tmbn..."<em> dejé el sacudidor y volteé a ver a Jake, pero antes de que le pidiera que me acompañara, vi a Edward, que se movió rápidamente hacia Embry, con terror en su mirada  
><em>"estás seguro?"<em> por una vez, había olvidado los insultos, supe no estaban peleando  
><em>"habíamos apostado que te encontraba antes de que pudiéramos avisarte, pero creo q hasta <em>tu_"_ casi ladró la última palabra_"mereces estar bajo aviso"_ Edward volteó a ver a Jake, q por su cara, parecía haber entendido  
><em>"es cierto"<em> le dijo, y supe q le estaba mostrando a Edward lo que Embry le había estado diciendo antes  
><em>"no la siguieron?"<em> escuché a Seth reír, y supe q ahora él también estaba hablando con Edward, _"no puedes decir q no había nada q hacer!"_ se volteó hacia Embry, este se rió, sin humor, _"que tal que le pasa algo a Lola?"_ Embry empezó a temblar, su mirada, de nuevo molesta, igual q la de Edward  
><em>"no permitiríamos que le pasara nada a Lola, lo sabes"<em> dijo Jake, al fin en voz alta. _"los niños la están siguiendo, _ella_ no los conoce, así q no corren peligro"_ y entonces entendí de q hablaban, _ella_había sido un tema común en la manada estos días, y podía entender que quisieran que Edward se enterara también, después de todo, en parte era su problema. Edward parecía cansado. puso la cabeza sobre la mano, seguramente aún viendo las cosas q los otros le mostraron, de la noche que la percibieron de nuevo y las discusiones que habían tenido. Edward suspiró  
><em>"vámonos de una vez"<em> dijo, y salió del cuarto, Jake tras él. dejé una nota para mamá, por si regresaba antes que yo y salí tras de los chicos, supuse q no era muy prudente eso de juntar a los dos EC's por más de cinco minutos

corrimos por un rato, nos detuvimos ya que el aroma de Embry y los otros estaban fuera de nuestro rango, Edward me dijo q Carlisle y Esme ya habían regresado a la ciudad, y q teníamos q hablar, de Lola. yo suspiré, aliviada, al fina alguien q nos pudiera decir que era lo que pasaba con esa niña, justo para lo que quería a Edward, no pudo haber sido más oportuno. Edward aún parecía algo molesto por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de la manada, Jake, al contrario, al ver su cara, sonreía, seguro divertido de lo tonto de la situación, aunq él se preocupaba igual q Luju, le puso una mano en el hombro, como para darle fuerzas. Jake se transformó, y seguimos a Edward hasta la nueva residencia de los Cullen... solo los Cullen son capaces de conseguir un lugar así de la nada!

cuando vi a Carlisle, podría haberlo besado! era como la respuesta a todas mis plegarias, Jake se reía de mi cara, así q me limité a abrazarlo, rogándole q salvara a mi prima, él se rió por lo bajo, de mi reacción, después de todo, hasta ahora no había cruzado más de cinco palabras con él. en la casa estaban también Alice y Jasper, con los que he hablado más y Rosalie... así q entretuve mis pensamientos en Alice, q me decía q era bueno verme... ya q nunca se podía enterar de lo q me pasaba pq siempre estaba rodeada de perros, Jasper la veía desde atrás, sonriendo, y me saludó, afectuoso tmbn, era bueno ver a los Cullen de nuevo! verlos me da una sensación de raza q obvio, estando con los lobos, pocas veces puedo sentir, el orgullo por la raza, esto es, pero ver a los Cullen, tan perfectamente vampíricos, tiendo a imitar las actitudes vampíricas, o más bien, mi parte vampírica se activa, no deja q mi lado lobo le gane, y la manada se burla mucho de eso, cada q salgo con un vampiro.

pasados los primeros momentos de saludos, Rose se despidió, extrañamente amable, incluso con Jake.  
>Carlisle me llevó hacia el comedor. me encantan los comedores de los Cullen, siempre perfectamente decorados, perfectamente acomodados, perfectamente cómodos, perfectamente inútiles. pero me podía imaginar perfecto a mi manada, sentados en esa mesa, llena de comida, disfrutando del banquete... vi q Edward me estaba viendo, con una media sonrisa, le sonreí tmbn, sabiendo q dentro de él se reía de mi imagen de familia... yo sin comer, viendo comer a la manada, par mi ya era algo normal, pero en realidad no es algo tan común, supongo. Carlisle distrajo mis pensamientos y regresaron a Lola. nos preguntaba, de nuevo, lo que pasaba, aunq seguro q Alice y Edward le habían contado ya. escuché lo que Alice y Jasper podían decir sobre la transformación de Lola, Edward fue el siguiente y luego Jake y yo. era obvio q Lola seguía siendo humana, comía y dormía como humana, siempre ha sido más bien paliducha, asi q eso tampoco era tan importante. lo que nos tenía a Edward a mi preocupados era esa sed de sangre que había estado manifestando. Jake le mostró a Edward las veces que la manada había tenido q detenerla, Edward iba relatando en voz alta lo que veía, Carlisle parecía preocupado<p>

nos preguntó por más síntomas. yo le dije q se estaba haciendo inhumanamente rápida, era casi tan rápida como la manada, cuando la manada corría lento, lo cual es mucho para un humano normal. y podía captar nuestros aromas, si no estábamos muy lejos, y eso es algo q los humanos normales no hacen, no pueden ni captarse unos a otros a menos de un metro, y eso a veces. ella podía olernos si estábamos en el mismo edificio, a veces, y era capaz de seguir casi eficientemente un rastro, si era fresco. Carlisle parecía entonces enojado. nos dijo q había estado sospechando algo psicológico, q también podría explicar los sentidos aumentados, _'el cerebro humano es maravilloso'_ nos dijo. pero que parecía demasiado. se quedó pensando un momento, y la cara de Edward se puso seria de repente, cuando Carlisle nos volteó a ver a los dos, le dijo a Edward q no se enojara, q era una pregunta obligada. Edward le dijo q la respuesta era no, incluso antes de que Carlisle preguntara nada. suspiró y me volteó a ver a mi. me preguntó si alguna vez había mordido a Lola... lo pensé, he mordido a Lola miles de veces, pero mi veneno nunca la ha tocado, de ser así, se habría convertido desde hace mucho, y yo quería casi tanto como Edward q Lola se convirtiera tan joven. los dos queremos que Lola sea uno de nosotros, pero no a esta edad, no tan joven y sin haber hecho todo lo que le falta por hacer!

Carlisle me veía con los ojos entrecerrados, me preguntó si estaba segura, le dije q si, incluso, nunca había probado su sangre, _'no que no se me antoje'_ pensé, y Edward me veía con una mirada q vacilaba entre _'entiendo lo q sientes'_ y _'cómo puedes pensar eso?'_yo sonreí, a medias, le dije a Carlisle q en todo caso podía ser tanto culpa de Edward como mía, si el veneno se transmite con una mordida, él q besaba a Lola, podía tener tanta culpa como yo. Carlisle me dio la razón, viendo lo inusual de la situación, cualquiera de las dos eran posibles. discutimos un rato más, barajando las opciones, Carlisle no quería descartar la idea de que fuera psicológico... para ser honestos, yo tampoco, prefería pensar q Lola se estaba volviendo loca a q se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro... al menos lo loca se le podía ir quitando cuando la internara en el convento... si no es q terminaba de desquiciarla por completo, como sea, es mejor q ser vampiro a los quince.

estuvimos un rato discutiendo, Carlisle propuso un alto total a la transmisión de veneno de cualquier tipo... a mi la idea me encantaba, pero a Edward no tanto. yo sabía q se quejaría, nos costó convencerlo _"solo por un par de días, Edward, hasta que veamos como reacciona su organismo..."_ Edward gruñó, se quejó, hizo berrinches, Jake y Jasper se reían de él, al final accedió, pero solo por un día, y luego llevaríamos a Lola con Carlisle, esto es, el jueves en la mañana, para ver como progresaba su situación... yo se q a Lola le gustaría tanto como a Edward la idea de interrumpir la transmisión de veneno hasta el jueves, q fuera a ver a Carlisle. yo les dije q lo dejáramos para el viernes, pq los jueves Lola tiene clases en la mañana, por un momento creí q Edward me iba a atacar, pero se contuvo, dijo q él iría por Lola el jueves, luego de clases, y la regresaría a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

sin más que discutir, Jake y yo nos fuimos al taller, Jake tenía q trabajar, ya q Embry estaba arreglando el cubil. regresó para la tarde, haciéndome caras, pero se le olvidó tan pronto como me puse a contarle lo q había dicho Carlisle, Embry tmbn parecía contento por el alto a la transmisión de veneno...

y ahora, me voy a cazar, que tengo sed... y la noche está linda, así q tal vez salga a aullar con la manada... xDD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	35. La verdadera historia de Embry Call

Ayer en la noche intente ir a ver a Embry, pero no pude así que cuando subí a mi cuarto, Edward tenia un vestido extendido sobre mi cama, yo veía el vestido con especial atención, era negro con toques tenues de morado, habían un par de zapatillas cerca de la cama, y un abrigo delgado de color negro estilo gabardina. El estaba recargado en la pared, los brazos cruzados, y la pierna recargada, tal y como el día en que nos conocimos.

"Pruébatelo…" dijo Edward con esa estupida mirada seductora.  
>Corrí hacia el hermoso vestido, lo tome entre mis manos, era suave como la seda, pero el color era menos brillante que la misma, sin pensar en que Edward estaba viendo, me cambie de inmediato, me puse todo y coloque una pinza en mi cabello, voltee entusiasmada a ver la expresión de Edward, el estupido vampiro estaba dándome la espalda, su cara estaba escondida entre la pared y la puerta. Lo voltee con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra sostenía una cartera que hacia juego con el vestido. Edward tenia esa mirada de "Lujurioso pero lindo" (Danush no me mates… o a el) Tomo mi cintura acercándome a el, yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, acerco sus labios a los míos, y…*ñoñeses*… Edward se separo de mi y dijo "Quieres salir?" y yo estupidamente contesto "A cazar?" Edward se ríe irónicamente y dice "No, salir a cenar conmigo…" Asentí solo una vez, salimos de la casa, subí al Volvo de Eddie que ya estaba afuera, el como siempre ya estaba vestido de lo mas guapo (o formal, o como se diga) Edward me llevo a un restaurante francés, estaba casi vació, bueno al menos en la parte en la que estábamos, fue de lo mas sexy cuando llegamos y el capitán dijo "Si aquí esta su reservación, Sr. Y Sra. Cullen, síganme por favor" instantáneamente vi a Edward, que ya estaba preguntándome "Te molesta el termino?" conteste "Por supuesto que no, yo amo el termino…" Abrase su brazo con fuerza y alegría.<p>

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza, Edward me miraba como si fuera algo comestible (en el buen sentido de la palabra) Yo veía con alto interés la carta, la hojeaba y pasaba las hojas, era complicado ordenar algo, era difícil, Llego el camarero, Edward ordeno por mi, dijo que era algo que realmente me gustaría, tomo por encima de la mesa una de mis manos, la acariciaba y decía "Aun no pierdes ese calor humano" "No aun no lo pierdo, igual que el sueño y el hambre por la comida humana… creo que si es conveniente que hablemos con Carlilse" Edward asintió y luego rebusco algo en el bolsillo de su saco. Sacó una cajita parecida a la que me dio con el anillo, se inclino a mis pies, varias personas voltearon a ver que es lo que realmente se proponía Edward, antes de abrir la cajita dijo "Lola Cullen, me haría el honor de casarte conmigo?..." lo mire fijamente a los ojos y entonces le dije "Si! Acepto!" me lance a sus brazos, el ya estaba parado me dio vueltas y al fin lo bese, "Eso es bueno, pero ahora, ya en cerio, ten, esto es para ti…" de la cajita saco una cadena con un dije, no era cualquier dije, era un baloncito de football, me dieron ganas de golpearlo por mentirme y hacerme ilusiones falsas, pero el dije era la cosa mas miau de l mundo … me sentí de lo mas rudo y cursi. Edward me coloco en el asiento de nuevo, se sentó, ya me había puesto el collar, así que llego la comida, la gente que andaba en el chisme quedo inútilmente desilusionada, pobres tontos. Edward ordeno para mi una clase extraña de crema de champiñones (vivan los hongos) luego llego una ensalada con casi nada de carne, amo a Eddie, se nota que me conoce a la perfección.

Llevaron un carrito de postres, yo casi me muero! La mayoría era chocolate, mire a Edward con cara de "Perro mojado bajo la lluvia" (creo que los perros son felices bajo la lluvia, pero que mas da) Edward dijo "Con tal de que seas feliz, lo que sea…" Pedí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cubierta de chocolate blanco con una capa espolvoreada de galleta de chocolate. Fue la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Edward pago la cuenta, y subimos al carro, el iba manejando de lo mas contento como siempre, llegamos a la casa abrió la puerta del copiloto, extendió su mano para ayudarme, Salí como toda una "TOP Model" del auto, Edward cerro la puerta y dijo "Bueno, pues creo que tengo que regresar a mi casa antes de que papá y mamá me maten… gracias por salir conmigo Lola, fue todo un placer…" me beso la mano y dije entre risas "OH Edward regresa cuando quieras, si no tienes en donde refugiarte de esos vientos devastadores o de esas admiradoras medio locas, te amo Edward Cullen…" ninguno soporto la risa, entonces empezamos a reír a mas no poder, Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras entrábamos a la casa, entramos a mi cuarto, me cambie por completo, de dama de alta sociedad, a la artista desquiciada con una mancha de pintura en la mejilla que siempre esta delirando sobre una gran pintura que no a logrado terminar. Ya estaba dentro de mi cama, cuando Edward estaba a mi lado recargue mi rostro sobre su pecho y empezó a tararear una canción. En menos de lo que estaba conciente estaba dormida.

Por la mañana, mi despertador sonó de lo mas extraño y a las seis de la mañana! ¬¬ Wuakala! 6 de la mañana, Edward se rió de mi expresión y me beso la frente, se alejo de mi y comenzó a tocarme la cara luego tomo mi pulso y así, yo pregunte "Que pasa?..." el contestaba alterado pero bajo "Estas fría, muy fría, te sientes bien?... Lola estas bien?..." Asentí, Edward dijo algo en voz baja, yo no entendí que dijo pero no le preste atención, el sol estaba saliendo poco a poco, me cambie, Edward salio después de un rato directo para la casa de Danush, supongo que van a hablar sobre mi cosa-transformosa-moribundeada.

Fui a clases y Collin estaba allí también estaba Brady, un poco mas y podría lograr que Seth fuera a clases también, Estuvimos en clase de historia, Collin y Brady platicaban y platicaban. Yo sin embargo no le preste atención, Brady saco un chocolate de una de sus bolsas, pero en cuanto se distrajo, se lo quite muahahaha! Brady me vio de reojo y luego, se rió! ¬¬ rafastafañafa Collin siguió platicando con Brady, todas las chavas de la clase estaban tratando de hacerles platica, entonces como estaban a punto de hacerles caso me voltee instantáneamente y les empecé a hablar, Brady siguió la conversión conmigo, luego Collin se agrego, mientras las otras chicas se alejaban. El maestro salio y poco rato después una de las chicas entro al salón para decirnos que el maestro se había desmayado! O.O les dije que mi maestro era pachequisimo! Pero no! No hay que hacerle caso a Lola! ¬¬ Y lo peor es que me gusta mi maestro! ¬¬ tengo un problema muy serio!

Regresamos a mi casa caminando, es la platica estaba de lo mas interesante, hasta que… Apareció Oviedo, me vio con esos dos chicos grandes (solo en apariencia) Entonces se ofreció en acompañarme, Collin y Brady desaparecieron de repente, después de un rato allí estaban, claro como lobos, seguían atrás de nosotros, Oviedo me tomo por los hombros y yo tenia mi brazo por su cintura. De alguna manera sabia que Collin se transformo para mostrarle lo que pasaba a Embry, pobre lobito u-u pero en fin, Oviedo iba haciendo bromas y cosas hacia que solía hacer cuando salíamos, de vez en vez volteaba a ver a los dos grandes lobos que venían atrás de nosotros. Entonces me dijo "Recuerdas que dijiste que salías con un Vampiro?" Trague saliva y conteste "Si, por que?" y el contesta un poco nervioso "Es que la otra vez vi a una chica, bastante guapa por cierto, estaba en la sombra, me dijo que me acercara y allí voy yo acercándome a ella, me dijo que no me metiera en la relación que tenían tu y su hermano, así que realmente sales con un vampiro?..." Collin y Brady dejaron de hacer ruido y esperaron a que contestara, le dije "Si y lo engaño con un hombre lobo, pero los vienen salgo con momias, ah! Y claro al cine salgo con magos… jajaja XD si salo con un chico pero no es vampiro en si, es parecido a un vampiro en el físico, tu sabes, pero por eso mis amigos y yo le decimos vampiro "Oviedo rió y dijo que era bueno que no saliera con vampiros de verdad, dijo que eran criaturas lujuriosas y que podrían lastimarme, ¬¬ rafastafañafa ¬¬ si supiera en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

En fin, me dejo en la casa, se despidió de mi y vio a lo lejos a los lobos que se acercaban, se fue, desapareció a la lejanía, entramos a la casa y los lobos se convirtieron, esos lobos poco pudorosos ¬¬ afortunadamente no estaba Edward allí, se pusieron unos pantalones y nos tiramos los tres en uno de los sillones de la sala, Alice salio de la nada y dijo "Qué te dijo? Te juro que no me vuelvo a entrometer, pero es que tu y Edward son adorables, los ex tiene que aprender a guardar distancia, lo siento hermanita, si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer, palabra de hermana mayor…" Abrace a mi Alice hermosa, Collin y Brady se reían frenéticamente, Le dije que no importaba que yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, volvió a sonreír y dijo "Que bien que no te enojaste, ahora tengo que regresar con Carlisle, solo quería asegurarme de que seguían acá los tres…" se despidió de todos y se fue, Collin y Brady jugaban videojuegos, yo me senté a escribir un rato, no esta nadie mas en la casa, solo yo y los niños, de vez en vez me preguntan si no tengo ganas de ir al taller, pero la verdad es que después de ver el labial tirado en la bodega, no creo que regrese en un buen rato…

Esas son las historias, ya veré si en la noche me doy una vuelta por el taller, o a lo mejor tenemos una pequeña reunión familiar, me pregunto si a los lobos les incumbe mi problema, quiero decir, yo se que Danush estaría presente, pero solo ella?...

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	36. Ya nos descubrieron!

Esta semana ha estado reveladora, incluyendo ir a ver a Carlisle ayer. En fin, les cuento.

El martes, cuando iba llegando de la escuela con Collin y Edward, mi madre abrió la puerta de la casa antes de que yo la pudiera siquiera empujar, me dijo _"Hola Embry!"_ ¬¬ se escucho el gruñido de Edward y las risas de Collin, sonreí irónicamente, me voltee hacia mi madre y pregunté "_Por que Embry? Recuerdas? Me llamo Lola"_ Mi madre dijo _"No lo se, es el que te gusta no? O ese era Seth? Cual era el bonito con cola esponjosa? El chiquito puro y casto? Si es Seth, no?... Embry por que no te puedo decir Embra, se escucha feo hay que aceptarlo, por eso digo yo que te llamas Lola…"_ Se escuchaban los gruñidos y maldiciones de Edward y la risa histérica de Collin. Me sonroje y le dije a mi madre _"ja ja, has estado leyendo mis libros, verdad, bueno, pues, tengo sueño, si! Eso tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir, chao!..."_ Salí de allí inmediatamente, mi madre mi intimido de lo mas terrible.

Ayer en la noche paso algo parecido, estaba cenando de lo mas feliz, y le pedí a la sacrosanta que me acompañara, ella se negó diciendo que tenia mucho sueño, le grite que tal vez iría a acompañarme un lobo o un vampiro, entonces mi madre sonrió y dijo "Eso es lo que tu quieres, no?..." y subió las escaleras ¬¬ estas madres de ahora dejan ser demasiado a sus hijos!

Por ejemplo, la vez que me dijo que ella no sabia que "el vampiro" duerme conmigo… creo gente que ya nos descubrieron los federales, lleven la ballena de vuelta a mundo marino!...

Y bueno pensé que Danush iba a contar las historia de como nos fue en casa de los Cullen, pero bueno, creo que se las contare… pero antes contestaremos las preguntas de Danush! ^^

Si, creo que si, no! ¬¬, consideramos la opción, no lo se, por que hay tanto que contar pero tan poco tiempo, si! Si! Todos queremos saberlo! Si! … XDDDD

En fin, e aquí la historia de Lola, pero mas que historia... será un poema!...

Salí de clase de historia (en la mañana) Collin y Brady estaban en clase conmigo, ese día si estaba garabateando en el cuaderno, y bueno salimos de clase hechos una bola de risas y tonterías (creo que por fin me estoy llevando bien con esos dos) Afuera en la calle, estaba el Volvo de Edward, mire a los chicos, Collin saludo rápido con la mano y luego se fue con Brady hacia el otro lado de la calle, iban en dirección al jacal (creo) Edward salio del auto, cruzo la calle con gracia y porte, me tomo la mano, la beso y luego tomándome de la cintura me dirigió hacia el carro, los tipos que salían de clase nos miraban muy extraño, Era algo sorprendente, me sonroje a mas no poder, Edward se portaba de lo mas decente y caballeroso conmigo y yo en esas fachas que no cubrían nada bien mi forma de ser.

Subí al auto, Edward dio la vuelta, encendió el Volvo y salimos de allí, Le pregunte que a donde íbamos, el dijo que iríamos a ver a Carlisle, yo estaba de lo mas emocionada, amo eso de ir a ver a los Cullen en donde sea que estén.  
>Llegamos a una residencia bastante grande, la casa era enorme, y perfectamente inútil, bueno uno tiene que guardar las apariencias, pero es era demasiado. Entramos a la enorme casa, Adentro estaba Emmett viendo la gran televisión de plasma, Rosalie viendo por una puerta de cristal que daba hacia el patio de atrás, Alice y Jasper sentados juntos muy juntos, si no supiera que son vampiros, pensaría que estaban dormidos.<br>Esme y Carlisle nos recibieron en la puerta, Carlisle murmuro algo, tenia un semblante lleno de preocupación, saludamos a todos, bueno, al menos yo salude a todos, Emmett se moría de risa de que yo, lo saludara con tanta alegría, a el y a todos en general, hasta Rosalie se porto nice conmigo, pero la verdad es que siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Esme dijo que Danush y Jacob no tardarían en llegar, nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a platicar de algunos síntomas que presentaba, Edward me tomaba de las manos y me miraba preocupado, o conmovido?, la verdad no se exactamente que reflejaba su mirada.

_"Síntomas… síntomas, a veces siento que me arde terriblemente la garganta, como si un liquido hirviendo pasara a través de ella, puedo captar olores de personas, lobos, y de ustedes, se diferenciarlos por completo, corro mucho mas rápido que antes, eso es evidente, últimamente e salido a correr con Collin y las ultimas dos veces le eh ganado sin trampas ni ventajas, me provoca una atracción incontrolable el estar al lado de cualquier persona, pero me parece mas irresistible cuando la persona huele de una manera en especial, huele a… no se como describir el olor, algunas huelen dulce, y no se me antoja para nada, pero algunas huelen a fresco como la hierba buena, o cosas así, entonces es incontrolable la necesidad de ir tras esa persona…_ -suspire- _creo que aparte de todo cada vez tengo la piel mas fría, un poco pero es algo, lo pálido siegue avanzando y mis ojos se vuelven obscuros cuando tengo `sed´ y claros cuando estoy bien, por decirlo de alguna manera…"_

Carlisle estaba juntando las piezas de mi estupido rompecabezas, Edward seguía inquieto, Alice parecía intentar descubrir algo en mi futuro, pero seguía sin encontrar algo, Jasper la ayudaba, Rosalie veía a Emmett y luego perdía la mirada entre los cuadros de la pared, Emmett prestaba atención de vez en cuando, y otras veía la televisión.

Carlisle le pregunto a Edward por mas síntomas, el dijo _"Cada vez come menos comida humana o le produce asco el sabor, pero sigue durmiendo, es algo que realmente sigue haciendo, cuando no duerme, no se presenta el cansancio humano, pero cuando duerme puede estar horas tirada en la cama, sin siquiera moverse. Aun conserva un poco de calor, al menos en las manos, y si, cada día esta mas pálida, poco a poco va empalideciendo mas, ya te dije que no Carlisle! Ni yo ni Danush le hemos hecho nada!..."_ Carlisle suspiro y le dijo _"Es una pregunta que tengo que hacer, no encuentro otra mas que esa, no puede contraer la inmortalidad por osmosis, después de todo, este seria un caso totalmente nuevo, crees que, ellos deban enterarse?..."  
><em>Esme contesto _"OH no amor, no creo que sea buena idea llevar a Lolita a verlos…"_  
>Alice dijo <em>"No! No podemos llevarla, no sabemos que es lo que le van a hacer! No podemos arriesgarnos ni mucho menos a ella!..."<br>"Ni siquiera estamos seguros, después de todo, quien sabe si le permitan regresar si es que no tiene nada en especial…"_ Agrego Jasper  
>Edward <em>"NO! Nadie se llevara a Lola a ninguna parte! Ella esta bien, si se esta convirtiendo dejemos que el veneno que tiene siga a su paso… Si Lola esta de acuerdo…"<br>"Yo creo… que necesito un chocolate…"_ Agregue yo  
>Emmett y Rose se reían, Alice me sonrió y se dirijo hacia un jarroncito de la entrada, era un pequeño jarrón negro con dibujos medievales en blanco, estaba sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta principal, Levanto la tapa y saco un chocolate, se acerco a mi y me dio el pequeño chocolatito *^* Me lo comí desesperadamente, con esos ojos de desquiciada que tengo cuando veo sangre… o chocolates.<p>

No pudieron evitar el reír frente a mi reacción, Carlisle me observo fijamente hasta que dijo _"Claramente no has cambiado en el físico, eso es bueno, pero con estos avances uno no sabe si es bueno que no hayas cambiado o si es malo… Cuando presentas cada cambio en ti?"_

Analice rápidamente la pregunta y conteste _"La velocidad la presento mas cuando me siento curiosa, por ejemplo, si me dicen que arriba del techo de la torre de pisa, se aparece un duende con una gigantesca olla de oro a la mitad de la noche cada luna llena, yo corro des de acá hasta Italia, tan rápido como pueda, y si siento que alguien me sigue y esta a punto de alcanzarme, surgen mas fuerzas para correr… La fuerza siempre aparece en cuanto la necesito, si compito con alguien, mi fuerza surge de la nada sin esfuerzo alguno, y todos los demás síntomas surgen cuando se les pega la gana… Oye Alice me pasas otro choclote?..."_  
>Alice estaba por pararse de nuevo, hasta que Edward dijo<em>"Esperen, creo que los Vulturi estarán encantados de conocer a Lola…"<br>_  
>Trague saliva con mas esfuerzo del necesario, los Vulturi existen! Entonces Stephanie conocía a los Vulturi también, y ellos querían que analizaran mi caso… O.O… Perdí la vista en cuanto lo pensé miraba al frente pero la verdad es que no miraba nada, tenia la imagen de los vulturi en mi mente, la que yo siempre imaginaba (la de Jane actuada por Dakota y Alec por Elle vestida de hombre, claro) Los demás estaban siendo procesados por mi imaginación… Esme y Rose se notaron preocupadas por mi reacción, parpadee rápidamente, como despertando de un sueño… Emmett serio al principio, comenzó a reír diciendo "<em>jajaja se vio como tu Alice jajaja"<em> ¬¬ de hecho si me sentí como Alice ^^ Edward me abrazo y dijo que no iríamos si yo no quería, Todos apoyaron su noción.

Me tranquilice, bajaron todas las ideas de mi cabeza y respire hondo. Danush y Jacob llegaron después de todo el asunto atropellado, Nos saludaron y luego se unieron a la plática…

Y a Danush le toca contar lo demás, que aquí la Maquina se anda muriendo lentamente. Danush, te voy a pasar un dibujo bien chido de cuando toda la familia era pequeña y unida! ^^

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	37. de miaus revueltados

estoy switcheando del modo inglés al modo español... tendrán q esperarme un rato en lo q termino... _loading language..._

Hades, esto es cada vez más complicado, sería divertido though, q sería de W4 si yo me soltar a escribir en inglés acá tmbn? supongo q no gran cosa, después de todo, Lola entiende lo q digo, y eso es lo único q importa, no se diga los Cullens... de exo el otro día me preguntaba, cómo es q todo el mundo habla tan buen español acá? yo se pq en la manada, todos pueden hablar español, pero Lola, cómo es q tus Cullens hablan español todos? si según yo sabía, solo Edward había tenido tiempo de estudiar el idioma?

en fin, ese no es el punto.  
>les podría contar de mi visita a Carlisle y mi pleito con Edward sobre si sería una buena idea o no q Lola conociera a los Volturi... sigh, pero mi cabeza está muy atareada esta noche como para ponerme a recordar eso, así q mejor les dejo unas cuantas respuestas: <em>quieren saber si Lola sobrevivirá?<em>  
>Lola dice q si, yo digo q no, obvio q no Lola! si quieres convertirte en un vampiro, en al menos tres años ya estarás muerta! ^^<p>

_llegará a los 16?_  
>y en esto no está segura... en serio con estas Lolas! si los Volturi, por una mala decisión de Edward, no la convierten en comida de vampiro antes, si, llegará a los 16<p>

_si Embry se la comió?_  
>ella dice q no... yo, por ahora no puedo decir nada al respecto... no he hablado con Embry últimamente, ya veremos que nos cuenta mañana xDD<p>

_Edward y ella hicieron un suicidio colectivo por falta de intercambio de veneno?_  
>aparentemente no, ya q vi a Edward hoy y percibí a Lola ayer donde los Cullen...<p>

_pq no he actualizado?_  
>Jake y yo hemos estado muy ocupados ^^ xDD hemos estado siguiendo a cierta <em>ella<em> pero eso ya vendrá luego.

_pq no hay más historias?_  
>por lo mismo, hemos pasado tanto tiempo siguiéndola, q no ha habido tiempo de que nadie venga a contarnos ningún chisme... o de escribir los chismes q ya nos habían contado<p>

y si aún quieren saber el secreto tonto de Collin y Brady, no se desconecten, q estoy por contarlo. pero conste q les advertí q era de lo más tonto, eh?

y bueno, esto es así. tal vez no lo sepan, pq la historia impresa lo cuenta de forma diferente. pero Jake ya era el Alpha de su propia manada cuando Collin y Brady se unieron a la manada de Sam, que, después de todo, era la manada oficial de la tribu, a pesar de ser Jake el descendiente directo de Ephraim Black y todo eso... pero eso son historias de manada q tal vez les cuente algún día, en fin.

como saben, biológicamente, Jake, Quil y Embry tienen 19 años, Leah 20 y Seth 16, por lo cual, a pesar de que los Quileutes son una tribu más bien pequeña, los mayores nunca prestaron gran atención a Collin y Brady, q ahora tienen solo 14. en el momento en el que los demás empezaron a transformare, los chicos no tendrían más de 12 años, por lo tanto, eran básicamente invisibles.

Collin y Brady, como Quil Embry y Jake, eran amigos desde antes de unirse, más que amigos, por lo tanto, siempre fueron tratados como una unidad, nunca por separado, tanto en la manada como en la tribu. cuando entraron a la manada, y tuvieron que relacionarse con la manada de Jake, los presentaron igual, como una unidad, Collin y Brady, y ellos nunca se quejaron de eso. entonces, llegó el momento en el que Sam decidió dejar la manada, y dejar a su manada con Jake.

Collin y Brady ingresaron como unidad, aunq ya en la manada, era fácil distinguirlos, por su forma como lobos, por su forma de actuar, por su forma humana, especialmente por eso.  
>Brady siempre fue un dulce, tierno, solícito, como Seth... pero, más caballeroso... no del tipo naturalmente dulce q es Seth, si no más bien, tipo vampiro (aunq la manada me odie por la comparación) tipo Edward, tipo de hace dos siglos, un perfecto caballero. por el otro lado, Collin es mas... Collin, serio, seco, sabelotodo, q por su dignidad no se permite reír en público o demostrar lo que siente, pero siempre está a la altura de la situación. ya saben q inmediatamente adopté a Brady, incluso sin saber bien como era, solo pq... no se, tenía cara de q podría ser un buen cachorro... y él estaba contento con la idea.<p>

y entonces, pasaron las semanas, y cada uno fue... poniéndose más raro, y... llegamos al sábado pasado. el día de la fogata, el día de la reunión. como ya saben, la manada estaba harta del secreto de Collin y Brady, más pq no parecía nada importante, y hacía reír a los dos, pero seguían sin decir nada. Embry estaba especialmente molesto con la situación, pero no quería dar la orden, no solo, al menos, así q lo habló con Jake, y decidieron q en la reunión les pedirían q se explicaran... si no aceptaban, Embry podía dar la orden. Jake no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba tan harto con la situación como Embry.

con este preámbulo, regresemos al sábado.  
>luego de q Embry y Jake los enfrentaran, Brady y Collin suspiraron, intercambiaron una mirada y se soltaron a reír<br>_"créanos, no quieren saberlo"_  
><em>"se arrepentirán de todo el tiempo q perdieron pensando al respecto cuando sepan la verdad"<em>  
><em>"no tiene ninguna importancia"<em> y los dos se soltaron a reír. Embry gruñió, exasperado, Billy se reía, el resto de la manada, no gruñían, pero también estaban hartos, presintiendo que Jake estaba por dar la orden, Collin, intentando contener la risa, puso una mano en el hombro de Brady y dio un paso.

_"es simple. ustedes, oh, grandes líderes, oh, grandes descendientes de los líderes del pasado, nunca han prestado atención a sus alrededores, no a los que son menos que ustedes, no a nosotros, hasta que entramos a la manada de Sam, e incluso ahí, siendo, como éramos, parte de la otra manada, y no siendo más que los refuerzos, los extras, los menores... nada. solo los que se quedaban atrás, cuidando la tribu, siempre lejos de las batallas, siempre lejos de las cosas importantes"_

_"siempre muy chicos para cualquier situación"_ siguió Brady, con una media sonrisa _"Sam nos dijo q se iría de la manada, no que no lo supiéramos ya, lo habíamos visto en su cabeza desde hace mucho, desde que pudo terminar de controlar sus transformaciones, los que con él habían podido controlarse, dejaron la manada a su vez... los Quileutes podemos ser muy sensibles con nuestras tradiciones sobre los _cold ones_, especialmente por eso Sam se dio tiempo para preparar a los que con él, quisieran retirarse en lugar de quedarse en tu manada"_Jake entonces, sonrió

_"a nosotros no nos importaba, claro"_ Collin se señaló a si mismo y a Brady _"los más jóvenes, no tuvieron mucha elección"_ señaló a los dos más pequeños, que sonreían, y entonces supe q ellos también eran parte del secreto, pero tal como Collin había dicho, Jake y los otros, yo, incluida, nunca les dimos demasiada atención a los menores, siempre les dejamos las tareas más sencillas, las rondas más cercanas, como si no merecieran más, como si no fueran tan fuertes, rápidos o ágiles como el resto de la manada_"ellos fueron los únicos que no pudieron controlar su temperamento, no creo que aún les pese, en realidad, creo que se han divertido más en esta manda q en la de Sam"_, Josh, el más pequeño de los dos, asintió, y sonrió sin decir nada más, a su lado, Levi, con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa a lo Collin, asentía también

_"el cambio no fue malo para nosotros"_ siguió Brady _"para ninguno de los cuatro. pudios salir de La Push, y a pesar del olor"_volteó a verme, con esa sonrisa a lo Collin q últimamente había tenido mucho _"esto de convivir con vampiros y cuidar humanos... es bastante divertido. pero, a lo que íbamos. ustedes, en cuanto llegamos, nos trataron igual que en la tribu, como una unidad, en lugar de un par, Brady y yo decidimos..."_ y fue ahí, cuando todos captamos, o empezamos a captar la idea _"que si de todas maneras no nos iban a tratar como dos, que más daba tener o no una personalidad definida..."_

_"y ya que nosotros crecimos juntos, y conocíamos al otro como a nosotros mismos, dejamos de ser nosotros... yo empecé a ser él, y él empezó a ser yo"_ Collin, o más bien, Brady, sonrió _"ustedes, en la tribu eran... las ovejas negras, habían dejado la reserva, se decía q tenían amistades con vampiros! el morbo nos ganó y terminamos por querer ver eso por nosotros mismos... desafortunadamente para nosotros, al final no resultaron ser tan malos como parecían, incluso, terminaron siendo familia, más de lo que Sam y los otros lo fueron... no que hayamos tenido una mala experiencia con Sam y los otros... pero ustedes son..."_ y suspiró _"además, desde el inicio me dejaron con algo tan importante como Lola... aunq no sabía en el momento lo que eso significaba, y supuse q era uno de los trabajos de niños que siempre nos dejaban"_

_"nos aceptaron en el cubil, en las rondas con ustedes, en las juntas y las reuniones... y sin darnos cuenta dejamos de ser el otro, y volvimos a ser nosotros mismos, y claro, ustedes lo notaron, que yo cada día actuaba más como Collin, y Collin como yo, y es que en el fondo, con ustedes, no pude dejar de ser Collin, ni él dejar de ser Brady, aunq nos hayamos acostumbrado a responder al nombre del otro..."_

_"y si se preguntan lo de la fogata, la semana pasada... o fue hace dos semanas? cuando decían que _'Collin no está enamorado de nadie'_ y nosotros nos reíamos... era pq... bueno, Collin si esta enamorado... de la chica de los helados, yo, por otro lado, siendo Collin o Brady, prefiero jugar videojuegos, va más conmigo, jugar videojuegos, cuidar a la humana, hacer enojar a Cullen... las chicas no son mi prioridad... aún."_ todos quedamos un poco en shock

_"y por cierto,"_ dijo Brady [o Collin, el cuidador de Lola, para no confundirnos más] con una sonrisa _"esto hace que todos los que apostaron a q Collin sería otra vez el guardián de Lola... pierden, el dinero va para nosotros, q apostamos por Brady, o no soy, yo, Brady, otra vez, el que va a cuidar a Lola?"_ y con una última mirada, Billy y los cuatro menores de la manada, soltaron otra carcajada,

como pueden imaginar, esto terminó como termina todo en esta manada, luego de que ellos se reían de nosotros, y cuando Jake y Embry,pasado el primer impacto, recuperaron el recuerdo de como moverse, con solo una mirada, se tiraron sobre Collin y Brady, con Quil y Seth tras ellos, Levi y Josh uniéndose al lado de los menores, dieron vueltas por un rato, entre risas, mordiscos, reclamos, varios _'yo no pagaré esa apuesta, es trampa!'_ y... lobeses de esas. Leah y yo los veíamos desde fuera, con una cara q... solo nosotras podemos poner. Billy, en cambio, tenía toda la cara de abuelo benévolo q ve pelar a sus nietos favoritos por un dulce.

terminaron luego de un rato, todos en risas, todos en paz. los dos Bradys, en el papel de perfectos caballeros, como son los Bradys, me hicieron una reverencia y pidieron una disculpa, para luego sonreír, los dos al mismo tiempo, a la Collin. estos niños! y lo demás ya lo saben, Collin sigue siendo llamado Brady, y Brady sigue siendo llamado Collin, aunq ahora sabemos quién es quién... tal vez un día logremos llamarlos por sus verdaderos nombres, pero ahora hasta ellos se llaman por el nombre ajeno, así q no se q futuro tenga esto...

y... esa es la historia... xDDD

xoxo, Danush Black


	38. With Danush and the guys

La cosa es así, ayer Danush y yo teníamos esos planes extraños de siempre, ver películas y comer chocolates (lo segundo surgió de repente) Antes de que llegara acá, yo tenia ganas de ir al mercado (de esos con patitas) Obvio no quería ir sola, así que le dije a Edward que me acompañara.

"No, Lola…"  
>"Anda Edward, maquíllate… eso sera divertido" lo dije entre risas<br>"Lola, entiéndeme, tu sabes que yo hago cualquier cosa por ti, pero…"  
>"OK, iré con Embry"<br>"Espera!... voy a cambiarme…¬¬"

Regreso después de un rato, la verdad tenia un poco mas de color en su piel, salimos a la calle, caminando (eso de vivir con Lolas como yo, esta cañón…) Íbamos de lo mas ñoños, tomados de la mano, yo bailando por la vida y el jalándome a su lado cada vez que: me veían lujuriosamente, estaban a punto de atropellarme, iba a caer por una alcantarilla, o cada vez que me quisiera abrazar.  
>El sabia que cuando Danush llegar, iba ser difícil que nos dejara estar juntos, así que, Fuimos al mercado, íbamos de lo mas ñoño, yo iba adelante, jalándolo "OH, mira esto Edward! OH eso brilla! Ya viste esa jirafa!..." Edward se reía y preguntaba cada cinco segundos "Lo quieres?..." Yo lo miraba retadoramente y luego negaba con la cabeza.<br>Cerca de un puesto de discos, había un tipo con un puesto de bromas, Edward y yo pasamos de largo, el tipo nos grito  
>"Hey! Güero, se te cayó un billete"<br>Edward sonrió ampliamente, se detuvo y me hablo al oído  
>"Observa…"<br>Se acerco cautelosamente, y antes de que el tipejo pudiera tirar del cordón que sostenía el billete, Edward tiro de el, le dio agradeció el dinero y luego con una media vuelta regreso hacia mi, nos perdimos entre la multitud, riendo para nosotros mismos.

De regreso al jacal Edward volteo a verme y dijo:

"Creo que es momento de que me presentes ante toda tu familia"  
>Me sonroje, trague saliva y dije "Por que la prisa?"<br>"Creo que es necesario que tu familia sepa con quien sales…"  
>"No creo que sea necesario ser tan explícitos" interrumpí<br>"Vamos Lolita, que puede pasar?... Es un juego de simple lógica, Me presentas ante tus padres, luego en una reunión familiar me presentas ante el resto… Te visito de vez en cuando, platico con tu padre, ayudo con lo necesario a tu madre, le enseño trucos nuevos en videojuegos a tu hermano y luego me voy…"  
>"Claro! Descuidemos a Lola!..." Le interrumpí de nuevo<br>"… para luego en la noche, entrar a tu cuarto…" Agrego el  
>"Edward, yo creo que en este momento no es el mejor para presentarte ante mi familia, no crees que aparentas ser mas, mucho mas grande que yo…" Reía al mencionar la palabra "grande"<br>"A demás me da risa pensar en la reacción de cada uno de mis familiares… Mamá: OH mi dios! Es guapo, alto, paliducho y tiene esa pose de… vampiro… mi hija no esta loca… aun. Papá: Es cincuenta millones de años mas grande que mi princesita! Nunca lograran mi aprobación!, pero tal vez con el tiempo, me llegue a agradar, se ve una buena persona. Tía Mari: Es demasiado decente para Lola, no sera novio de alguna de sus amigas?. Jesús (Warden): Tiene cara de sábelo-todo, ya veremos quien es mas inteligente!. Tía Judith: Es un buen prospecto, creo que hacen una linda pareja, resalta lo femenino de Lola. Tío Jorge: No es veinte años mayor que Lola?. Tía Lolis: Es demasiado formal para Lola, creo que andaría con un motociclista, tal vez lo vistió apropiadamente antes de venir acá. Tío Octavio: Quien es ese? OH el novio de Lola, se ve bien. Tía Violeta: Es guapo! Demasiado formal para Lola, tal vez… na! Abuelo: Miren a ese chico! Se ven realmente bien juntos. Viole: Dios bendito! Si este esta mas blanco que una hoja de papel! Judith: Creo que estar en el hospital me afecto! Este a de tener anemia o insomnio, tal vez los dos, pero tal vez tenga… Jorge: Aléjate de mi primita! Eres cincuenta años mas grande que ella! Y ni siquiera eres su tipo! Pero tienes cara de que eres un buen chico, ne! Pueden salir, tienen mi permiso. Himura: Yo se que tengo que pensar sobre algo que tenga que ver con Edward, pero, ese pedazo de Jitomate abandonado me provoca. Ruth: jajaja, pobre Lola se volvió loca, fue por un tipo parecido a Edward, lo disfrazo para traerlo y presentarlo a la familia, si fuera ella también quisiera que me dejaran de tomar por loca. Danush: Si ella lo presenta, eso quiere decir que, tengo que presentarles a Jacob, Lola que has hecho? La gente tiene que saber la verdad, bueno, no ese tipo de verdad, nadie se puede enterar de lo que realmente somos, pero obvio siguen sin mi aprobación. Yo: Por que lo hice? Edward todo sea por ti… Tu: Ja! Puedo leer cada uno de sus pensamientos (excepto el de Lola) y se que les voy a caer bien a todos, solo esperen conocer a los demás Cullen la próxima semana jajaja…  
>Me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensar en ambas familias juntas, es complicadamente complicado! Es la cosa mas complicada del mundo, pero ya veras encontrare el día perfecto para presentarte ante mi familia"<p>

Edward se reía de mi y mis suposiciones extrañas. Llegamos al Jacal, estaban los humanos en la casa así que Edward subió a mi cuarto, estuvimos un rato ñoñeando como de costumbre hasta que Danush se acercaba a la casa, Edward me beso un tanto apasionadamente y se rió mientras alejaba su rostro del mió, parpadee y baje rápido las escaleras para recibir a Danush, mi madre veía "Rudo y Cursi" Me tire en el sillón y cuando Danush iba entrando me acerque a saludarla, antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre ella diciéndole que hacia años que no la veía, me empujo, me gusta la idea de pensar en que olía a Edward y eso no le causo gracia alguna. Estuvimos toda la noche jugando con el xbox, después de un rato decidimos ver Sweeney, yo estaba encantada de ver Sweeney el tan solo deseo y/o esperanza de ver a Johnny me resultaba embriagadora. Subí por la película con la esperanza de ver a Edward, Danush subió conmigo así que Edward (que no se para que lo hace) se escondió en el closet como de costumbre. Bajamos de mi cuarto, Danush pisándome los talones, Himura ya estaba medio adormilado, así que se quedo arriba. Cuando nos sentamos en el sillón (bueno Danush en el largo, yo en el individual) Me senté un poco alejada de ella por razones obvias, empezó la película y de principio a fin "Sweeney te amo! Johnny te amo! Helena te amo! Tim te amo! Alan… no te amo pero me gusta como actúas!..." Danush volteaba a verme luego volteaba a ver el techo y decía "Esta va ser una noche bastante ruidosa" vimos la película y lo terrorífico del asunto es que me quedaba dormida y cuando despertaba, estaba cantando, eso quiere decir que me dormía en las partes habladas y en las canciones despertaba de nuevo.  
>Acabamos de ver Sweeney, subimos medio adormiladas, entramos al cuarto, ya teníamos los pijamas y la cosa, había olvidado por completo que Edward estaba allí aun, comí unos 2 o 3 chocolates (Danush me dio chocolates *^*) entonces Danush dijo:<p>

"Lola, duérmete" me ordeno  
>"No tengo sueño!... te lo juro que se me quito el sueño!"<br>"Lola, solo pega la cabeza a la almohada…"  
>"Agh!..." lo intente, pero no funciono nada<br>Apago la luz y entonces yo le dije volteándola a ver  
>"AY CARAY! Donde esta tu cabeza!"<br>Danush se reía, pero yo estaba empeñada en encontrar su cabeza  
>"jajaja boba" se burlo<br>"Oye, como se dice quesadilla en ingles" inquirí

"Cheesemare!... jajaja"  
>"Tus chistes y los de Banana, son unas cosas inmorales!"<br>"Pero tienes que admitirlo, Reese`s suena a Reneesme… y su mejor amiga se llama Pérezpera… jajaja"  
>"No, no su mejor amigo se llama…"<p>

Y claro de la nada surgió toda la explicación de Harry vs Twilight. En fin, después de un montonal de delirios y epifanías (ß Que horrible se ve) nos quedamos dormidas, pero antes de, Edward hizo sonar su voz de vez en cuando, quiero decir, arrojo algunas cosas para que ya nos durmiéramos, bueno al menos que yo me durmiera.

En la mañana, que era tempranísimo por cierto, nos despertamos (bueno al menos yo, de nuevo) desayunamos (creo que esa prima mía tiene que desacostumbrarse) me pusieron a cenicientar un rato, luego ya por fin me pude cambiar, salimos al mercado por unas películas (que después de todo nos estafaron) digo… íbamos caminando bajo el abrasador sol dominguero, cuando íbamos a la mitad se me ocurrió preguntar.

"De que sirven los carros si no puedes ir en ellos?"  
>"De que sirven los Volvos querrás decir?" me corrigió Danush<br>Le sonreí y luego conteste "Si, algo así"

Fuimos, tonteamos un buen rato y luego regresamos al Jacal. Me siento tan culpable! Horrible! Lo siento Danush! Te juro que no es mi intención dejarte pobre! Nunca lo a sido, nunca lo sera!

Cuando regresamos la primera película que vimos fue "High school musical: el desafió"  
>Al principio, tengo que admitirlo, me pareció de lo mas horrible, pero termine amando la película de pies a cabeza solo por que salía un tipo que siempre e amado, es lo mas wow que puede existir (con todo respeto al señor de allá arriba) Y lo mejor es que se parece a Emmett, soy la fan número uno del tipo!<br>Afortunadamente Danush me dijo que, Edward había salido a cazar supongo que Jake lo acompaño. Danush insistía en que viéramos "Underworld" (lo ven tengo una obsesión enfermiza) con Esos dos, así que por que no verla con ellos, Llegaron un rato después, abrase a Jacob como de costumbre, el, obvio, se burlaba de mi entusiasmo empeñado en saludarlo, Edward se limitaba a tomarme de la mano, Jacob dijo.

"Mira Lola, traje comida para nosotros" mire la bolsa, estaba llena de papas, refrescos, gomitas, cerveza y cigarros. La expresión de Edward y Danush, por mi voz (entusiasta) ante la situación, fue un tanto preocupada, digo, si alguien al decir las ultimas dos cosas de la lista se emociona a de haber algo allí, no? (claro si una va a una bodega cualquiera con un tipo cualquiera y eso es lo único que tiene…al menos chocolates) Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el piso, Danush y Jake estaban tirados en el sillón, Edward me pasaba las papas y esas cosas, como viles ñoños, Danush murmuraba incoherencias de vez en vez, Jacob se reía de ella, y yo me quejaba de la película, era la trágica historia de una vampiro enamorada de un lobo-vampiro-humano-cosa-extraña, Edward y yo nos empeñábamos en hacer ñoñeses, Danush se lanzaba hacia nosotros de vez en cuando, pero Jacob la detenía, diciendo que nos dejara en paz, a ella no le parecía la idea, pero intentaba controlarse. En plena mitad de la película un pedazo de totopo se cayó y termino dentro de mi camiseta, yo intentaba ser discreta para sacarlo, estaba recargada sobre Edward, y el noto mi movimiento y supongo que leyó mi pensamiento, que en ese momento estaba flotando por allí, (listo para que alguien "chismoso" se aprovechara de el) estaba pensando en "Maldito pedazo de totopo, eres mas incomoda incluso que las palomitas, jajaja como la vez que fui al cine con "innombrable" y se me cayó una palomita, y el estupido me dijo: te ayudo?..." pensé en la imagen de aquel momento, Edward gruño bajo y luego dijo casi susurrándome.

"No tienes que pensar en otras cosas?..."  
>"No tienes que leer otras mentes?..."<br>Me beso rápidamente los labios y luego dijo "Quieres que te ayude?..."  
>Danush volteo con esa mirada de "Te voy a matar", se lanzo del sillón, pero Jacob la intercepto en el camino, la abrazo y ella seguía con el intento de matarnos, Jacob reía, Edward yo seguíamos viendo la película después del pequeño sobresalto que me causo a mi (solo a mi… estúpidos reflejos humanos) Well, la cosa fue así, acabo "Underworld 2" y Danush tenia que regresar a casa de mi Tío, mi madre y yo la dejamos allá, Edward y Jacob siguiéndonos en el Volvo. De regreso, mi madre dijo que teníamos que ir a la boda de un primo, yo con cara de asco, le digo: "Por que? Yo no quiero ir!... Puedo quedarme en la casa?..."<br>"Aja! Con quien? Te vas a quedar con Edward o Embry?"  
>"CON EDWARD!"<br>"Entonces no!"  
>"Por que? No confías en el vampiro protector, responsable y adulto?"<br>"No, no confió en el, es mayor que tu y no quiero dejarlos solos en la casa… Suficiente tengo con que no dejes de hablar de el"  
>"rafastafañafa… Total ni quien quisiera quedarse!"<p>

De seguro Edward iba de lo mas entretenido escuchando la conversación, pero da igual, no me podía quedar en la casa con el vampiro, y querían que me quedara con el lobo, que por cierto, hace años que no veo a ese tipo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward dejo el Volvo afuera, íbamos entrando mi madre y yo, y me dijo:

"Ya viste que carro esta estacionado afuera de la casa?... no quieres tomarle una foto?"  
>Seguía en Shock, metimos el carro al coso-estacionamiento, le dije que iba a la tienda, que regresaba rápido, mi madre se metió a la casa y yo Salí a la calle, afuera del Volvo estaba Edward, recargado sobre el, salio Alice del carro, me abrazo como de costumbre:<p>

"Edward Cullen, te dije que no es el mejor momento"  
>"Para eso traigo a mi hermanita" Alice sonrió ampliamente<br>"Yo entro, me presentas como una amiga de las clases de tu examen, luego les digo que es cumpleaños de mi hermanito y no quería aburrirme así que por esa razón iba a salir contigo un rato" Inquirió Alice  
>"Y la verdadera historia es?..." Pregunte yo<br>"Que vamos a comprar cosas para la nueva casa" Alice estaba realmente emocionada, me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el jacal, entramos a la casa, estaban los humanos entados en la sala, presente a Alice como Alice, entonces me dieron sin dudar, permiso de ir con ella, de hecho ella dijo que tal vez regresaríamos tarde, pero mis padres accedieron a todo.  
>Salimos de nuevo, subimos al auto, Fuimos a unas de esas tiendas lindas de las que solo vez en películas, Alice corría de esquina a esquina diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba ese cojín, lo colorida de ese jarrón, lo feas que eran esas cortinas, y así Edward y yo aprovechamos el momento, ñoñeabamos cada vez más, entonces Alice dijo:<p>

"En la nueva casa sobra un habitación, tal vez…"  
>"Me encanta la idea, anda Lola ve a escoger como decorar tu nuevo cuarto" Alice estaba emocionada de pies a cabeza.<br>"QUE?" Estaba totalmente en Shock "Pero, que? Como? Cuando? Donde?"  
>"Esto ya lo habíamos discutido con la familia, así que si eres tan parte de nosotros como somos parte de los tuyos, por que no tener un cuarto especialmente para ti en la casa…" Alice tenía razón<br>"Yo sugerí que durmieras en mi cuarto, pero a Carlisle no le pareció la idea…"  
>"jajaja obvio no le iba a parecer tu idea, mucho menos a Danush…"<br>"Pero que esperamos? Ve a escoger lo que quieras!"  
>"Edward tengo miedo! Me ayudas… a escoger claro!"<p>

Edward sonrió, Alice se saco de onda, por lo general yo le pido ayuda en este tipo de cosas a ella, pero en este caso esto no paso así. Edward me miraba escoger, de vez en cuando sugería algo, otras veces Alice se acercaba para sugerir también, Terminamos de compara, íbamos recorriendo la plaza, entonces Edward percibió algo en el aire, gruño por lo bajo, Alice imito el gesto, yo solo percibía humanos, dos vampiros, humanos, humanos y mas humanos, Edward me tomo por la cintura y caminamos rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento, subimos al carro, salimos de allí inmediatamente. Paso el momento de silencio, lo rompí yo diciendo que ya sabia de quien se trataba, Edward se paralizo totalmente, Alice rió, y luego dijo que al menos lo tome con calma, Edward me vio con esa mirada de "Me perdonas? Si? Anda, si?..." yo no entendía para que la mirada, entonces me acerque cautelosamente a el, y le bese la mejilla, sonrió y luego recobro su postura, Alice sugirió que fuéramos a bailar por allí, se me hizo raro que Alice viniera con nosotros sin Jasper, que por mas que odie ir a los centros comerciales, si hace feliz a Alice todo esta bien.

Regresamos a la casa como por allí de las nueve, nueve y media, Alice entro al jacal para despedirse y entregarme sana y salva, mi madre me pregunto sobre la fiesta, yo conteste que nos cruzamos a una de las plazas cerca de su casa, entonces fuimos al cine, los humanos se despidieron y subieron a dormir (pero en realidad estaban viendo "Zapata"…) subí un rato después, tenia muchísimas ganas de dibujar, Edward ya estaba en mi cuarto, pero yo estaba de lo mas feliz dibujando algo que traía desde esa misma tarde, Edward me observaba por arriba de mi hombro, yo dibujaba y dibujaba, pero el siempre es feliz (como buen ego centrista que es) cuando lo dibujo. Termine siendo vencida por el sueño, solo escuche cuando regreso Collin, olía de pies acábela a Embry, sin que los humanos se dieran cuanta, Collin (o Brady?) bajo a jugar con la consola, y no regreso hasta las tres ó cuatro de la mañana, ese lobo necesita dormir.

En fin, cada vez los fines de semana son mas divertidos!, Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado gente! Coman chocolates y sean felices! ^^

[se solicitan los talentos de Danush para darle color al diujin, venga que amo su cara en el dibujo]

Miau =^-^=

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	39. de miaus brujosos

bueno gente, ahora, ya q hay tiempo y no estoy siguiendo a gente loca, les puedo centrar la historia de lo q pasó en casa de los Cullen la semana pasada, es hora de q sepan lo q será de Lola, y q era lo q en realidad le pasaba... y créanme, no hay manera de q se imaginen la verdad, una mente normal no es capaz de concebir algo tan espantoso... y no hay q involucrar a los Volturi! pero eso ya vendrá pronto... la historia, claro, no el involucramiento de los Volturi.

además tengo q contarles del fin de semana q fui rehén de Lola y lo q fue de los lobos.

y bueno, todo esto empieza... y acaba, el jueves, q fuimos a casa de los Cullen a hablar de Lola. Jake y yo habíamos estado doblando guardias con Josh y Levi, para seguir a _ella_, así q no pudimos llegar temprano a la reunión, si no justo cuando Lola y Edward se iban. llegamos, con una pinta de lobos perdidos, seguirla resultó ser una cosa bastante complicada, incluso para nosotros! pero, descubrimos como nos encontró, y como es q se podía mover tan de un lugar a otro, yo no había comido en días (así q en parte fue bueno q se llevaran a Lola antes) y Jake no había dormido, además de no comer en la misma cantidad de días.

Esme, ya saben cómo es, nada más nos vio, le ofreció a Jake una cama, Jake medio aceptó, solo q, nada más verse en territorio amigo, sin problemas, se transformó (adiós pantalones!) y se quedó dormido a la mitad de la sala, pobre Jake, Esme me veía de reojo, y me dijo q no me preocupara por Jake, ni por Lola, q por ahora era mejor q estuviera en buena condición, me señaló por dónde había un terreno de caza cerca, y me fui corriendo.

no pude haberme tardado más de dos horas, la verdad es que comí de más, por si la _ella_ se nos escapaba de nuevo, aún había algo q sospechábamos, q no estábamos seguros, y era lo q Levi y Josh estaban buscando ahora, si lo encontraban, todo cuadraba... regresé a la casa, y me encontré a Jake, q usaba unos pantalones de Emmett, sentado en la mesa, devorando los platos q Esme le iba poniendo, mientras platicaba con Edward, q ya había regresado de dejar a Lola en la escuela. Jake terminó de comer y seguimos con la discusión...

me decían lo q habían hablado con Lola, las nuevas teorías... Carlisle me dijo q si no lográbamos averiguar nada, habría q llevarla con los Volturi. y yo, claro, me negué. no me agradan los Volturi, había tenido q verlos solo una vez, luego de q me convirtiera en esto, y no fue una cosa demasiado divertida... así q no pensaba arriesgar a Lola a enfrentarse con esos... esos. Edward, por alguna razón, parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea de los Volturi, en serio está demente! llevarles a una apetitosa Lola a Volterra, así nada más pq si? sabe perfectamente q buscarían cualquier excusa para poder cenársela! y no hay modo de que pudiéramos defenderla en contra de los Volturi

estábamos discutiendo, Edward y yo peleábamos, Jake, a mi lado, me abrazaba, para impedirme q me moviera demasiado... lo suficiente para poder arrancarle la cabeza a Edward y sonó el aullido, Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver de inmediato, reconocimos el aullido, era Levi, Jake salió corriendo, y en la sala vi los pantalones tirados. los Cullen habían salido a la sala conmigo, Edward, molesto, escuchando lo q los cachorros le decían a Jake, entraron a la casa de nuevo, Jake, con los menores detrás de él, por la mirada de Jake, supe q nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, q lo habían encontrado.

los Cullen regresaron al comedor, para darle espacio a los chicos de q se cambiaran... no q a ellos les importara, pero Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y Jasper no parecían demasiado entusiastas de q las mujeres presentes, yo aparte, obvio, vieran a los lobos transformarse. mientras Jake terminaba de ponerse los pantalones, me acerqué a él... y me dijo q lo habían encontrado. vi q Levi traía en la mano un bulto, q había estado cargando en el hocico cuando llegó, y suspiré, aliviada. era una mala situación, pero podíamos remediarlo.

regresamos con los Cullen, que al parecer ya habían sido informados por Edward. todos volteaban a ver a Jake, expectantes, Edward le pidió q les contara la historia completa, pues él solo había podido ver el desenlace. se sentó a mi lado, con Josh a su derecha y Levi a mi izquierda,

_"el domingo pasado empezamos a sospechar, la presencia de _ella_en nuestro taller, no es normal. hicimos dos guardias, los chicos, acá, encargados de seguirla, y nosotros, que nos dedicamos a seguir sus rastros, para ver por dónde se había estado moviendo desde su llegada a la ciudad. de alguna manera teníamos q descubrir cómo nos había encontrado, no es una de ustedes, y sin duda, no es un lobo, así q no había manera de q hubiera seguido nuestro rastro. los chicos la seguían cada mañana, a la misma hora al mismo lugar, una casa, más al centro de la ciudad, y supusimos que ahí tenía su residencia, luego de un rato, todos los rastros que encontramos de ella, nos llevaban al mismo lugar_

_ese lugar... no pudimos entrar, noqueaba a Danush si estaba al menos a cincuenta metros, y nosotros no podíamos acercarnos más de treinta, supimos que ahí estaba el problema, todas las respuestas. por más que intentamos acercarnos, el olor, las cosas q sentíamos ahí, no nos permitían avanzar, toda la manada lo intentó por turnos, ninguno se pudo acercar. mientas, nosotros seguíamos con las rondas, pero no encontramos nada demasiado extraño, nada q un humano normal no haría... excepto, q había logrado localizarnos a todos._

_seguimos su rastro hasta acá, pero no se acercó demasiado, lo seguimos hasta casa de Sayuri, lo seguimos hacia las rutas habitules de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, pero tampoco se acercaba demasiado, los únicos lugares a los que seguimos su rastro, que llegaba hasta las habitaciones, fue en el cubil, en el taller... y en casa de Lola. de ese nos había dicho Edward, así q supongo q ya lo sabían, seguimos ese rastro de nuevo, pero había elegido para entrar, un momento en el que Lola no estaba, no había nadie en casa, ningún humano, ningún vampiro... igual que en el taller, igual que en el cubil_

_pensamos que si pasaba más tiempo fuera de su refugio, lograríamos q lo q fuera q nos mantenía afuera se debilitara... la manada tuvo q sacrificar a uno de nuestros soldados, que le hizo de carnada para alejar a la humana, para que nosotros nos pudiéramos acercar. Embry dejó que _ella_ lo viera, y tal cómo imaginábamos, lo siguió, la mantuvo lejos del refugio por la mañana, y la barrera se empezó a debilitar, hicimos que la mantuviera lejos una segunda mañana, la mantuvimos lejos hasta hoy, que al fin logramos entrar. los chicos lograron entrar"_Jake volteó a ver a Josh, sentado a su derecha, Josh volteó a ver a Levi, q asintió, y Josh terminó la historia.

_"ya que Embry la había mantenido alejada más tiempo, Levi y yo pudimos entrar a la casa, Quil tenía una teoría sobre cómo nos había encontrado, en realidad, tenía esa teoría desde que _ella_había estado visitando La Push, pero ninguno le creyó demasiado... ahora parecía q su teoría si tenía sentido._

_tal como Quil había predicho, cerca de las ventanas y la puerta, había varios calderos, que de haber sido renovado el fugo y los ingredientes, el olor no habría permitido que Levi y yo nos pudiéramos acercar. la casa era... estaba peor q el cubil, con todo respeto a Danush, q hace todo lo q puede por mantener el cubil habitable, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, periódicos viejos, recortes en las paredes. en la habitación, encontramos..."_volteó a ver a Levi, q vació el bulto sobre la mesa

_"encontramos lo q habíamos estado buscando"_ siguió Levi, señalando cada uno de los objetos mientras decía _"un pedazo viejo del pantalón de Jake y un pedazo de uno de los tenis de Embry, seguro de cuando estuvo en La Push con ellos, una playera de Edward, que por el olor, debe ser también de esa época. pero encontramos también... el calcetín de Lola, para eso había entrado a casa de Lola, también tenía un suéter de Danush, y unos lentes, q para eso había estado en el cubil. sacamos todo lo que encontramos que tuviera nuestro olor, tenía muchas cosas de los chicos, lápices, libros, ropa, monedas... cosas q al menos ellos hubieran tocado una vez_

_por el libro que tenía ahí cerca, y el hecho de q el calcetín de Lola, junto a un pedazo de la playera de Edward y un suéter de Danush, con un pedazo de ropa de Jake, estaban cada uno en un caldero, supimos lo que estaba haciendo"_ sacó, al fin, un libro del bulto, y nos enseñó la página _"técnicamente, con esa poción y el hechizo, Danush y Lola se convertirían en lo que ustedes más odian, y suponemos q el plan era que las dejaran, y regresaran con ella, q no sería nunca nada de lo que ustedes no quisieran_

_Lola, tenía las muestras de ser un vampiro, q es lo q Edward menos quiere en este momento para ella, la sed, la fuerza, la velocidad. Danush tiene su extraño apetito por sangre humana, que es algo q la manada tendría q rechazar, Jake sobre todos nosotros, por ser el Alpha, todo es por el conjuro del libro, todo es un hechizo, y se puede deshacer, pero tenemos que esperar a la próxima luna nueva, Quil va a tener q hacerlo, siendo los Ateara los chamanes de la tribu, Quil es el único de entre nosotros q tiene las enseñanzas necesarias para poder terminar con el hechizo_

_así q por ahora, solo tenemos que esperar unas semanas, y darle el libro a Quil, para que sepa lo que tiene que hacer... supongo que todos podrán sobrevivir unas semanas más con la situación actual..."_

todos suspiramos aliviados. ahora solo quedaba resguardar el libro, poner vigilancia cerca de los territorios de Lola, encargados solo en ver que _ella_ se mantenga lejos, esperar la luna nueva y hacer un plan para alejarnos de _ella_ o mas bien para alejarla de nosotros... pero eso va a ser tarea de Quil... y de inmediato mandamos a Levi y Josh a rescatar a Embry, q cuando le dijimos q tal vez _ella_ era la razón por la que Lola estaba actuando como actuaba, de inmediato aceptó la tarea de dsitraela

y en fin, luego viene la historia de mi secuestro!

xoxo, Danush Black


	40. de miaus secuestrados

y, esta es la historia de cómo fui secuestrada por una semi-vampiro que a mi parecer tiene ahora unas ideas de lo más macabras... inspiradas en Hades sabrá q

todo empieza el sábado, cuando salí de mi clase. mantuve la fachada humana, acompañé a mi amiga a la avenida, chismeábamos como siempre, y yo solo escuchaba a Jake rafastafañear desde las azoteas, mientras nos seguía, el papá de mi amiga se ofreció a darme un ride al metro, y decidida a hacer enojar a mi pobre Jake, acepté, y desde atrás veía a Jake, saltado por ahí, mientras seguía el auto. me dejaron frente al metro, así q ágilmente... humanamente ágil, salí del auto, y empecé a subir el puente. a la mitad, sentí a Jake, tras de mi, q me daba la mano, y se quejaba de q lo hiciera correr solo, yo me reía.

lo llevé, sin q él sospechara demasiado hasta el metro, el metro lleno de deliciosos humanos! y él se dio cuenta, me detuvo y me dijo q no podíamos ir a la humano, q yo sabía q era peligroso, al menos hasta la luna nueva, pero yo quería ir en metro! extraño el metro! es divertido! así q luego de discutir un rato, logré convencer a Jake, q aceptó con la condición de q no me soltaría en todo el trayecto, lo cual lo hace feliz pq él es fan de las muestras públicas de afecto... yo no tanto, pero con tal de ir en metro!

subimos felizmente y... fue horriblemente complicado, así q me concentré en solo oler a Jake, y nos fuimos de lo más felices, yo con la nariz enterrada en su brazo. cuando bajamos del metro, decidí aceptar q era mejor irnos corriendo, q además me hace feliz, pq al menos, cuando los dos somos humanos, podemos correr a la par, pq yo, incluso inhumana, soy terriblemente lenta! me consuela al menos ser más rápida q los humanos normales! y corrimos hasta los terrenos de Lola, haciendo una desviación previa, cosa q hago siempre antes de ver a Lola, para cazar.

cuando nos acercamos a casa de mi tía, Jacob le gritó a Edward, q vimos salir del cuarto de Lola, y se fueron los dos juntos, Jake había prometido regresar en la noche por mi, para irnos a la fogata. entré a la casa, y Lola olía a vampiro por todos lados... a vampiro y maquillaje... y entonces supe pq Edward se veía raro mientras salía de la casa, y me di la vuelta para q no me viera reír. me puse a ver la tele con Lola, en lo q mi tía preparaba de comer, y yo, llena como estaba, no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer a lo humano, pero había q hacer el intento.

jugué, o lo intenté al menos, xbox con la humana, q se quejaba de lo mala q era... y escuchaba a Collin q se reía de mi, desde afuera, y supe q él y Jake me espiaban. así q cautelosamente le pregunté a Lola q a q hora creía q sería prudente q me escabullera de la casa sin q los humanos se dieran cuenta, para poder irme a la fogata... pero Lola me puso esa cara de cachorro apesumbrado q seguro había aprendido de Collin o Embry... y me dijo q no podía irme esa noche, yo, hábilmente evité ver su expresión, pero en el fondo sabía q mi batalla estaba perdida.

decidimos que veríamos Sweeney Todd, película q yo no había visto en años... bueno, meses, pero me estaba dando una buena sensación. cuando mataron al primero, Lola se alejó aún más de mi, y yo veía la sangre falsa esparcirse por el suelo y me daba risa, nada q ver con el color y la textura de la verdadera, pero luego de la segunda persona me empezó a dar sed, así q opté por tirarme en el sillón, cerrar los ojos y esperar a q pasara. para esto, Jake y Collin ya habían regresado de la reunión, q les dije q se fueran sin mi, y se impacientaban. le dije a Lola q esperaría q se durmiera para ir a la fogata, pero no cedió, y los lobos tuvieron q irse solos. pobres lobos míos!

subimos al cuarto, y supe q Edward estaba escondido en el closet, refunfuñaba pq Lola no me había dejado ir a la fogata, y eso significaba q no lo dejaría pasar la noche con Lola, refunfuñaba también por el amor q le profesaba Lola a Sweeney y Johnny y refunfuñaba de tener q estar escondido en el closet, pero en serio, no entiendo pq se esconde de mi! y bueno, me costó muchísimo hacer q Lola se durmiera, estaba toda delirosa y no se dormía, así q opté por apagar la luz y tirarme en la cama sin moverme, hasta q se durmiera. se tardó un buen rato en conciliar el sueño, pero al final lo logró.

me salí de la cama y veía la ventana, será q sería capaz de irme a la fogata y dejar a Lola luego de q le había dicho q no lo haría? desde el closet, una voz de inframundo me animaba a irme, así q opté por regresar a la cama y ordenarle a la voz de inframundo q se dejara de tonterías y saliera de una vez, así q a regañadientes, Luju salió del closet, tapó bien a Lola y se sentó en la cama conmigo, y platicábamos de la vida, y se quejaba de q le hubiera robado su tiempo Lolesco el día de San Valentín, y yo me reía de él.

estábamos discutiendo sobre lo malvada q era, cuando noté q sus ojos estaban casi negros, y él tuvo q aceptar q con _ella_ cerca, no había querido ir a cazar y dejar sola a Lola, yo lo regañé, pq después de todo, para eso mando a Collin! para q cuide de Lola siempre q él no pueda, y sus estúpidas paranoias iban a terminar haciendo q se alimentara de Lola! y entonces lo mandé a cazar, y le dije q no iba a permitir q se acercara a Lola si no regresaba con los ojos amarillos, y eso no era solo por esta noche! más le valía estar siempre bien alimentado y confiar en q Collin era tan eficiente como él para cuidar de Lola, no tenía permiso de regresar hasta la tarde siguiente, q habíamos quedado de ver_Underworld_ con Lola

a la mañana siguiente, luego de q mi tía hiciera q Lola limpiara la casa, nos fuimos al mercado, a comprar las famosas _Underworlds_de Lola, para verlas con los chicos, tuvimos q caminar un rato para llegar al mercado, y yo pensaba en lo conveniente q resultaría la moto de Embry en este momento... si me iba corriendo al taller, me robaba la moto y regresaba por Lola, tardaría mucho? y entonces ella se quejaba de lo inútiles q eran los Volvos estacionados... así q opté q sería bueno para las dos irnos caminando. fue divertido el mercado ^^ lleno de deliciosos humanos!

los chicos llegaron cuando estábamos por ver _Underworld_, al menos entonces entraron a la casa, q yo los había escuchado desde HSM, pero los cobardes se quedaron afuera, esperando! Jake llegó con cosas para él y Lola, y veíamos la peli. Jake y yo nos divertíamos mucho, pq la chica vampiro estaba enamorada del chico lobo, y nos burlábamos de lo poco original q era nuestra situación. la peli la vdd q no valía demasiado la pena, pero yo me reía de la masacre vampiresca, Jake y Edward, como cuando fuimos a la expo, se preguntaban el uno al otro, _si te coto la cabeza a la mitad te morirás?_, _q se sentirá si te paso por las hélices de un helicóptero?_ y se reían. yo solo me impresionaba de lo frágiles q parecían todos en estas películas, no me puedo imaginar q pudieran matar a ninguno de nosotros de esas maneras...

lo malo de la película era tener a las hormonas de Lola y las lujurias de Cullen cerca por más de diez minutos. Jake me tuvo abrazada, o más bien, prisionera, toda la película, para que dejara a Cullen y sus lujurias en paz, Jake se burlaba de mi y mis intentos de golpear a Edward cada q se acercaba a Lola... más cuando le veía el escote de forma indecente luego de q un totopo atrevido hiciera su escape por ahí.

al final al fin me liberaron y mi tía me llevó a casa de mi padre. cuando entré, no vi a Jake, ni en la azotea, ni en la terraza, pero podía percibirlo, así q supuse q habría entrado ya a la casa. saludé a papá, humaneé un rato con él, y me fui a mi cuarto, para encontrar a Jake, sentado frente a frente con un lobo gris, se veían fijamente, al escucharme entrar, Jake alejó la mirada de su acompañante y me volteó a ver, yo lo veía divertida, mientras Jake le pruchaba la nariz al lobo. _"siempre me han gustado los lobos"_ le dije, y me senté en la cama, con el lobo de peluche en mis piernas  
><em>"lástima por el color... se podría decir q es Embry"<em> y nos reímos.

esa noche decidimos no cazar, así q nos quedamos en la casa, tirados en la cama, ñoñeando. me contaba lo q había hecho con Luju, de la fogata, y hacíamos planes para la semana, a nosotros nos hace tan felices como a los cachorros el estar en casa de papá, pq significa q tenemos todo el tiempo para estar solos, sin cachorros quejumbrosos, y ahora que Quil estaba a cargo, sin preocuparnos demasiado por _ella_

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


End file.
